A New Start
by nothingnormal
Summary: This is a story about the girl who Embry imprints on. Her name is Anna and she just moved from California after her parents die in a car accident to La Push to live with her grandmother, when she meets Embry.
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the airport and through the security to get to the baggage claim. I looked around at all the signs saying, "Welcome to Seattle!" "go see this" "go buy that" "Duty Free". I just want to get out of here. As soon as I find my bag I head to the closest doors to go find my Uncle who was picking me up at the airport to take me to my grandmother's in La Push. La push was a couple hours away and my grandmother hated to drive, so my uncle opted to pick me up.

It was cloudy outside and somewhat chilly, but the sun was peeking through. I stood on the pavement until obnoxious honking interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see my uncles trusty truck pull up to the curb. He hopped out and grabbed my bags. When he placed them in the car he looked at me and then pulled me into a hug and said, "Are you okay, cub?"

Cub was the name my father and uncle had been calling me since I was born. I thought about what he said before I responded, "No, but I will be soon." He glanced at me for a second then turned to the truck.

"Okay then let's get you to grandmas. Lord knows she will be worrying."

"Okay, sounds good." I said, my voice sounded kind of lifeless compared to its normal happiness. It had been a hard two weeks. The whole way to La Push I sat with my head pushed up against to the window thinking of my parents. Only weeks before they had been breathing and with me. They had called me when I missed curfew, they worried for my safety, they took care of me. I was never the type who needed to be taken care of, but when I did, my parents did it well, and now they are gone. I still refuse to cry. I almost can't believe it.

Two weeks ago my parents went out to dinner for their anniversary and never came back. On their way home from the restaurant got hit by a semi truck full on. The police say that they must have swerved for some unknown reason and they smashed right into it. They said there was no chance for survival. I didn't and still don't want to believe they are gone. But after the funeral where half of my town showed up and flowers were everywhere along with people telling me how sorry they were. I don't know what they were sorry about really, I didn't need sympathy, I needed something new.

That's when I decided I wanted to leave my home town in California to my grandmother's home in La Push Washington. A new place, a new start. La Push is an Indian reservation on the coast that my grandmother's second husband had lived his whole life in. My grandmother and him had met after my real grandfather had died from cancer. He was a great guy in all aspects, but he died a couple years back after being with my grandmother for something like 20 years.

"We're here!" I heard my uncle call as I was pulled out of my thoughts. I had only been to La Push a couple of times, and I only had one real friend. Her name is Kim, we were the same age and our grandparents are friends, which is how we met. I hope she hasn't changed too much, it would be nice to make one friend.

"Awesome!" I said with all the enthusiasm I could muster. I really was happy to see my grandmother again. She had been at the funeral along with the rest of the family, but she left the day after to get the house ready for me.

I walked into the house and heard my grandmother call my name, "Anna?"

"Hey grams!" I called. I walked into the kitchen and ran straight to my grandmother and hugged her. My grandmother is a 5 foot maybe 4'11 women with died blondish hair. I on the other hand am 5'9", hugging her is awkward, but it still works.

After we talk for a minute my grandmother shows me the room I am staying in. It was small but perfect. It had a desk, bed, two windows looking out into the forest, a closet, and a mirror hanging on the door. After I got myself settled, meaning I put my clothes and everything away, I headed down stairs to the sound of voices. When I entered the kitchen I saw my grandmother, uncle and two large boys in the room.

"Uh, Hey." I said, I wined my arm on the back of my neck. Everyone turned to look at me. Before my eyes could look at the kitchen they focused on one of the boys standing in front of me. He had dark brown eyes and cropped hair. He is very tall and his face looks strong. I don't even know what to say, good thing I hear someone else saying something. I break away from the eye contact to look at the ground and then at the other people in the room.

"Anna this is Embry and Quil." I saw her motion towards the boy I was just staring at being Embry and the other was Quil. I realized just in time I was still somewhat acting shy so I decided to buck it up and Stuck out my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Anna, Its nice to meet you."

Quil stuck out his hand with a smile, "Its cool to meet you too."

I looked at Embry with my hand out but he never shook it so I said, "Wow, I have just been hand shake rejected." I kept looking at him though, his eyes were boring into mind, o almost felt naked.

I heard some one chuckle and say, "Well, I guess Embry and I should get going. Right dude? We have to meet the gang at Emily's? Earth to Embry?"

With that Embry looked away from me for the first time and said, "Uh yeah, sounds good. Um, Shanny do you still want me to stop by tomorrow?"

My grandmother smiled and said, "Sure, around 10 am? Sound good? I will pay you then."

"Cool. Um, Bye, then." He looked at me almost longingly and I almost ran to him and hugged him on the spot. Oh wow, I thought, Get a grip! You only know his name. He finally turned out of the room and Quil walked out behind him with a wave.

After they left my uncle fallowed saying his wife was waiting. My grandmother and I ate dinner and chatted about what I wanted to do the next day which was : Look for a job and get settled. Then she poped the question I really didn't want to hear, "So what did you think of the boys?"

I tried to be non chalont, which when thinking of Embry I can not seem to do, "Oh, they seem cool."

"Yeah, Embry sure liked you."

I snorted."Yeah, sure." I thought about my chances with him, which were non. I am a tall girl with a bit of weight. I am not fat, but I am not the girl guys want to date, I am the girl who guys want to be friends with.

"mhm" was all she said for the rest of the dinner. I did the dishes after dinner and then headed to bed.

I lay awake now thinking about him. I don't know why. I barely know him, but he was so handsome and beautiful. His eyes, and his face, so strong yet not. Then I thought about what my mother would say, and then I couldn't think about him anymore, I thought of my mother who was the only person I wanted to share my thoughts of Embry with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Beep beep beep" The screeching horrifying sound of a fire alarm woke me up. I look around my room looking for the smoke, but then give up because I can smell the kitchen fumes from here. I walk out of my room wearing my dad's flannel pants and a red tank top. My hair is a mess, but it really doesn't matter, mornings are not my thing.

"Morning sleepy head!" My grandmother chirped.

"Morning." I grumbled as I slouched into one of the kitchen chairs. "What's burning?"

"Burning? Nothing. That alarm is just too sensitive, a little bit of smoke and the thing takes off like a rocket. Anyways it was time you wake up! Its 10:30!"

"Yeah, thanks grams."

Just then I heard the door open and someone walk in, "Hey Shanny is everything alright I thought I heard the fire alarm again, you didn't light and thing on fire did you?!" Embry walked into the room and his eye fell on me. I turned bright red remembering what I probably looked like.

"Oh Embry, your just as bad as the fire alarm, you worry too much."

"Not after last time. " He said with a chuckle and a wink at me. I blushed again, I guess he was in a better mood today.

"Last time?" I asked.

"Yeah, your dear grandmother here accidently set her curtains on fire when she forgot about some grease on the stove."

"Oh, be quiet, we survived didn't we?" she said.

He just laughed and I did too, thinking of my little grandmother and fire was something to be seen.

It got silent in the kitchen and no one knew what to say until my grandmother spoke up, "Embry did I tell you that you were done pulling my weeds? I will be done with some breakfast in about a half hour, you go do that, and Anna, you go get ready for the day."

I looked at Embry only to find him already looking at me. His face was so beautiful I didn't want to leave it I couldn't help but stare a little. Then I heard my grandmother chuckle, and I tore my eyes away and stood up. I started to walk out of the room only to be fallowed by Embry. I felt a warm hand on my arm that turned me around to face a tall beautiful native guy with eyes boring into me.

It was quiet for a bit until he said, "Hey, sorry about yesterday… I um, I don't know what happened."

I stuttered, his voice was deep and husky, "Oh, that's okay. I have been hand shaked rejected before."

He smiled sp wide I think I could see his molars if I tried, "Well, we could try it again, I mean, to shake hands, I would hate for you to feel rejected."

I laughed a little, "Okay" I said, holding out my hand. He started to move his hands towards mine and I giggled and pulled away and laughed. "Too slow Joe."

He pouted and said, "Not fair!"

The way he said it was so boyish and cute I had to resist kissing him on the cheek and shaking his hair. I decided to keep it flirty and said, "Oh well, next time." And I walked away. As I did i thought I heard him say, "I hope so." But I didn't want to push my luck.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I took my shower and have been standing in my room for about 5 minutes deciding what to wear. I wanted to look good. Not only for myself, but for Embry. He just has that affect on me, and right now I was glad to have someone else on my mind other then the people I have lost. This reminds me to call my best friend Lilly in California. She has probably already called me and upset I haven't called back. I had pulled away from her the past two weeks and she knew it before I left she said, "Please tell me you will stop dwelling. I don't want your eyes to look so sad forever Anny, for me? You know, just one call and I am there? Okay? Don't leave me in the dark."

Eventually I pulled on my favorite dark wash blue jeans and a black v- neck half sleeve shirt that I look awesome in. I let my hair stay messy and wet because I liked it to naturally dry. I looked in the mirror and saw my Dad's green eyes staring at me. I looked to identify more of my parents in myself. I had my mother's face and lips. But my hair was so different then both parents. It was from my grandmother, it was long and blond, and I loved it. It was my feature.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Embry already at the table looking longingly at the stove my grandmother was working over. I sat down across from him and laughed, it was then he noticed me. He smiled and gave me another wink. I loved it. We sat there in silence while she cooked.

"Okay, come get your plates." My grandmother called. Once I got my plate I looked over to Embry whose plate was undeniably larger than mine. I watched him shovel in the piles of eggs, hash browns, and sausage.

I took a couple bites , it was so good. My mother was never really the cooker, we were the eat on your own except for Sunday, type of family. "Oh wow, Grandma. This is great."

"Mhmm, tfanks Swanna" said Embry his head nodding in approval.

"Of course, you enjoy the food, I am going out to the library. I won't be back until 5, will you be okay?" she said to me.

"Yeah, I will just walk around town today, see the place, look for work, you know."

"Ok, good. I will see you later. Oh, you don't have to walk, Tom's old car is still working. Key are in the bowl." And with that she was out the door, I didn't even have time to respond.

I sat there for a minute eating my food before realizing Embry was still the kitchen with me.

"So," he said.

"So." I laughed after he didn't respond.

"I was thinking, you might want to hang out with some of my friends tonight?" he said. I looked at him, his face looked so hopeful and happy there was no way I could say no.

"Ok, sure. What time?"

"I can pick you up at um 6? So you can clear it with Shanny."

"Yeah sounds good. What are we going to be doing?"

"You know, just hanging out."

"Cool, well Hey, I am going to go out and walk around." I said. I really wanted to find a job before I hung out with him. It was already 11 or so, and I also wanted to walk around the Reservation a bit. I knew there was a beach somewhere close by.

"Oh okay." He said in a somewhat disappointed voice. "I will see you at 6." We looked at each other for a second, and I had to fight the urge to not kiss him and tell him to come with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked around town and didn't see much to find a job until I saw this little diner. I walked in and talked to this lady behind the counter. It turns out she was the owner and one of her waitresses just moved to Seattle. I talked her into giving me the job and she gave me a schedule, starting tomorrow at 12pm.

I was so glad to find a job I decided to go look for the beach. Although I should have expected it, I didn't and it started to rain. I liked the cold from earlier so I didn't wear a rain jacket thinking, "its not raining.". How silly of me.

As I was walking back to my grandmother's house I heard a car pull up beside me. I looked over to see Embry rolling down the window to a truck. "Hey, want a ride?"

I looked around to make sure he was talking to me. "Um, I am not supposed to get in cars with strange guys."

"Hey hey, I am not the one in the rain…" I thought about it.

"You know what? I love the rain, I think I will dance in the rain." I said with a laugh. I haven't felt this free around someone for a while, even before my parents died, I was a pretty closed person. I guess it is just because eof the embry affect.

"Your going to dance in the rain? There is no music!" he said smiling.

"I don't care. " I said giggling. "Who needs music to dance?" And with that I started to dance my most outrageous dance spinning and skipping. I laughed the whole time. All the sudden I realized someone was standing in front of me. It was Embry with his arms folded. I dance the rest of the way to him.

"You are going to catch a cold out here, ya know." He said, somewhat serious somewhat laughing.

"If I am you are!" I said loudly. No one was on the street at the moment, but if they were, they would think I was crazy. Maybe I am.

Embry laughed, and said, "I am not going to watch you get sick, now come on! Let's go the nice, dry, and warm car, and I will take you home."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him, "You can't make me, and I ran away from him. Its weird, I never feel this comfortable with someone. I felt like I was letting my tension leave me. I was being a child and I knew it, but I am living in the moment.

"Oh yeah?" was the last thing I heard right before he threw me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing!" I said shocked and confused.

"Making you." He laughed. I tried to struggle but it was no use. When I finally gave up I took in the time to feel his strong arms and notice how many muscles he has.

He opened the truck door and placed me inside and said, "Promise you won't leave or I will make you ride in my lap the whole way home."

As much as I would have loved to ride in his lap the whole way home I decided to nod my head. I was not going to let it show he made me fall head over heals at the thought to hearing his voice one more time.

He drove me to the house and i got out only to see him turning off the car and getting out.

"what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, as your protector from sickness I have to make sure you get inside okay, and make sure you are polite enough to invite me inside."

"What if I am not polite enough to let you inside?" I asked.

"I will come in anyways, because, you know you want me there." He said wiggling his eye brows.

I couldn't help but laugh and say, "Yeah sure, not like I could stop you."

He chuckled, but didn't say anything.

I got into the house and noticed just house soaked I was. "Oh wow" I said looking myself up and down, "It was reallying raining out there wasn't it?"

"Way to be oblivious, Ms. Dances in the Rain."

"Yeah yeah, I am going to change, make yourself…" I turned around to find Embry already taking off his shoes and laying on the couch, "at home."

"Okay." He said.

I walked to my room and changed into some dry clothes basically a sweatshirt and jeans. I didn't really care this time. I figured that if I didn't scare him off with the whole crazy dancing in the rain and running away thing, it was safe to dress comfy.

I walked down stairs to find him in the kitchen.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Can I have some?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Of course! What did you think? I was going to make food in your house and not give you any?!" he looked seriously hurt.

"No, I just didn't know. With you wolfing down the food this morning I didn't know if there would be enough for both of us." I laughed, he kind of did, but in an awkward way.

"So" he said breaking the silence, "What do you want to do? I was supposed to pick you up at six and its only 2:30, I could go and come back…" he said leaving it hanging and I literally jumped on it.

"Well, you could, but you could also stay with me. I mean I will pretty bored and lonely doing nothing in an empty house until 6."

"Well then," he said grinning ear to ear, "I guess I will just have to keep you company because pretty girls should never be lonely."

I blushed when he called me pretty. How could I not? I have this huge, beautiful, strong, native boy in my kitchen calling me pretty. I have had boyfriends and crushes before, but with Embry, it felt so right. I didn't want him to just be a crush. I wanted more. Oh wow, first day of being with the guy and your ready to get married. I need to calm down.

I look around the kitchen looking for something to change the topic but he beat me to it.

"What's your favorite color?" he blurted out.

"Green, red, blue, orange, and brown." I laughed out, "that was random? What's yours?"

"Green, why so many?"

"I could never settle on just one. It really depends on my mood."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Dog, I guess."

"Cool." He said standing up. He kept asking question after question, even while we were eating.

When we were done eating, I cleared our plates and did the dishes while he kept asking. Finally I held up my hands and said, "Stop, no more questions. "

"Why? I want to get to know you."

"I know, but something you just figure out with time. I mean as long as we keep hanging out." I said realizing what I was saying. I want to spend more time with him. I held m breath waiting for his answer.

"Of course, with time." He somewhat mumbled.

He looked a little crest fallen but I didn't want him to ask too personal of questions.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked absently, not really caring.

"Um, sure. Hey I have one in the truck we could watch, do you want me to get it?" he said as he got really excited.

"Uh sure, what type of movie?"

"Horror."

"Oh no." I said. I am a scaredy pants, even watered down scary scares me. I have no idea why.

"Oh come on…" he said giving me this sad face, "I promise I will be right there and I will not laugh at you."

I sighed, "Fine, but you owe me a chick flick."

"Sweet. I will be right back." He said running out of the house.

When he returned I was still standing in the living room deciding where I wanted to sit. There was the big comfy chair for one, or there was the couch. Made for 3 to 4 people. Wide, soft, comfortable…

He walked around me and popped the movie into the player and sat down on the couch. I sat on the other side of the couch trying to ignore the feeling of gravity pulling us together. As the movie went on, I could resist it. I had to be near him. He had to protect me. The movie was gory and scary, I even yelled at the screen. Why is it they are always behind the door or in the closet? They are always so close yet people never use their judgment. Somewhere in the middle of the movie I had my face in the side of Embry and his arm was comfortably around me holding me close.

It has been one day, I keep telling myself. One day, you barely know him. But then the other voice says, it feels so right, it doesn't matter how long you have known him, seize the day. I looked up at him at one part to see hi looking down at me with a huge smile. A girl is screaming in the movie, but looking into his eyes, it does not matter.

That's when he moved closer and so did I and our lips met. It was like two haves making a whole. Like anything in the world could have happened and there would still be just us. Fireworks were going off, my mind was blank. I felt him and he can feel me. It was like the first kiss you dream of. Nothing could beat this. His lips were mine, I didn't need to come up for air. I didn't want to come up for air. But when we did, it only lasted seconds before we kept going. I don't know how long we have been going at it, not long enough. But then Embry pulls away and says, "Your grandmother is coming home soon."

I looked for a clock but couldn't find one, and like he was reading my mind he said, "Its 4:40 something."

"Oh okay…" I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay with me all night. "are you leaving?"

"I don't want to.." he said, "but will your grandmother be okay with me being here?"

"She thinks you're a nice boy, I don't think she will care."

"Cool, um, your hair, its really, um messed up… Sorry."

"Oh um, right. I should go fix it. You should watch T.V. um, yeah."

He laughed at me, I was still a little star struck from the make out session. I started to get up when he pulled me back onto him and kissed me one more time, if he didn't stopped, I wouldn't have.

"I'll be right back." I said giggling.

I brushed my hair and thanked the lord I didn't wear makeup. I looked in the mirror and saw myself smiling, it felt so good. I decided I would think about IT tonight. It would be a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

[ A Side Note: I was so psyched when I saw people added my story to favorites, and alerts, and I got a review. This is my first story, as you can probably tell. Just wanted to say thanks to you guys! Made my morning!]

Chapter 4

When I eventually arrived back in the living room I found Embry watching some commercial advertising toothpaste. He looked at me the second I walked in the room and I felt a little awkward. I mean, I have known him for one day and I have already had a made out session with him. Even though I see him move a little for me on the couch I decide to head for the comfy chair.

I look over at him to see his face fall about a mile. I almost got back up to sit with him, but I decided that I should stick to my, back off a little plan. I could see him looking at me and I was probably blushing.

"What? You can attack me but you can't sit with me?" he said smiling.

I glared at him, "I so did not attack you, it was mutual."

"But you won't sit with me?"

"Nope." No w I am just having fun with him.

"Why?"

"Cooties." I giggled.

"Maybe my cooties are good?" he said looking somewhat frustrated.

"Maybe…" I let him think for a little before I added, "Plus, do you really want my grandmother to come home and see us and think you are trying to take advantage of me?"

"Maybe I do and am?"

I laughed and changed the subject, "I am going to go start some dinner."

I headed into the kitchen and I looked in the refrigerator for something to make. I settled on making BBQ chicken breasts with candied carrots and a salad. I started to make the sauce when I felt hands on my sides, "What do you think your doing?" I said, surprised, but not unhappy.

"You looked so good making the food I had to be near you." I giggled and turned around.

"Your distracting me, " I said looking in his beautiful deep brown eyes, "Go sit down, or else I won't feed you."

He laughed and said, "Fine fine, when will it be done?"

"In a half hour or forty five minutes." I tired to turn around but he still hadn't moved his arms from my sides and held me in place.

"Embry…" I said trying to be stern, which failed when his lips fell on mine. It felt so good, I let my hands travel to the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"Uhm" I heard. Oh god, was it grandma? Oh man, she would kill me! I turned around to see my aunt Janet in the doorway. Oh thank god. "Well," she said in her sweet Texas voice, "you sure find them fast."

I had to be deep red, "Yeah, um, Aunt Janet, this is Embry, Embry this is Janet."

"Nice to meet you" he said, he did not even look embarrassed we were caught!

"Same to you."

"Um, Janet? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, I came to check on you and say hi. Your uncle said you would be alone today… Don't worry, I won't say anything to your grandmother… You know how she can be."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." I said. I felt my body relax.

"Of course. Just don't let me catch you doing anything worse." She said winking at me. I looked around the kitchen looking for a change in subject.

"I am making dinner, do you want to stay?" I said looking at her.

"Oh no, I have to go home and make dinner for your uncle and I. I have something to tell him." I wiggled my eye brows at her questioningly. "I'll tell you later." She said. "Well, I guess you aren't alone and I should leave before your grandmother comes come and tries to get me to stay too. Again, It was nice to meet you Embry."

"Yeah, it was great to meet you too."

After she left I went back to making dinner. Grams was due home any second and I had to ignor Embry's gaze the whole time. Finally she walked in. "Hey Girly!" she yelled from the door, "Where are you?!"

"In the kitchen, making dinner."

She walked in and saw Embry, "Oh hello Embry, did you stay here all day? I thought you wanted to go look at the town Anna?"

I started to say something but Embry cut in, "No mam, I picked up your granddaughter dancing in the rain with no coat."

"Ah, I see. No coat anna? You know it always rains here right?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just forgot. It wasn't too cold I just threw on a sweat shirt."

"What are you making? It smells good."

"BBQ chicken, candied carrots, and a salad." I said quickly, "Is it okay that Embry stays for dinner?"

"Of course, you know he eats like a horse though? Did you make enough?"

"I made the whole bag from the freezer. I sure hope that's enough."

"So do I." she laughed with me.

"Hey! You act like I am a pit, I am sitting right here!"

"You are worse then a pit." My grandmother said laughing.

The playful banter went on all through dinner. Embry ate the chicken like tomorrow wouldn't come. It was gross but also somewhat flattering. He told me about one million times how good it was and grandmother told him to shut up.

"Hey grams, I am going to go hang out with Embry and his friends tonight, is that okay?" I said while I was clearing the table, it was around 6:15 or 6:30, I don't really know.

"Yeah, that's fine. Embry, don't keep her out too late, and don't take advantage of her."

"Grandma!" I said blushing.

"Of course I will not take advantage of her." He said then winked at me.

My grandmother caught that, "Mhm, sure. Have fun Anna." She said seriously this time, " and I will do the dishes, the meal was great, thanks."

With that we headed out the door to Embry's truck, I thought he was behind me but when I reached the truck he already had the door open for me. I smiled at him but said nothing. On the way over I was getting kind of chilly, I only wore a sweat shirt and the heat was off in the truck. Embry noticed and said, "Cold?"

" A little, can I turn on the heat?"

"Sure, if you can fix it. Sorry, the heat is broken. I never need it, so I haven't fixed it."

"You never needed it? What you don't get cold?"

"Haven't you notice how warm I am?" he laughed.

Now that I thought about it, his hands were very warm and his whole body was warm. He almost radiates heat. I just felt so comfortable with him I never really thought about it. It was strange though. I absently put my hand on his arm. "Yeah, I guess I never really thought anything of it, but now that you say something… You feel like you could be running a fever."

"Its all in my blood." He stated, it was the end of the subject. "But, here, and he put his arm around me, "Is this okay?"

I laughed, okay? It was perfect. "Yeah, its great." I said and I smiled up at him. I was so comfortable all thought left me until we stopped.

Stupidly I said, "Oh wow, I forgot we were going somewhere…" then I blushed and added, "Where are we?"

"At a friend's house. A whole bunch of my friends are supposed to meet here tonight…"

I looked at the little house. It was small but beautiful, it looked very homey and it had all its lights on and you could see people though the windows. It reminded me of the house I left in California, but I didn't dwell on it much.

"Cool, let's go in." I said. I really didn't want him to remove is arm, but we couldn't just sit out in his truck all night.

We got out and started up the small path. Then a thought came to me and I turned on Embry, whose hand was hovering near my back. "Hey Embry?"

"Yeah?" he said softly looking into my eyes.

"What am I to you? I mean, I know its been one day, but, you know. We did the whole make out, you have had dinner with me, and I just want to be clear. I mean, I really like you…" stop talking, my brain started to yell about a mile back, "and I hope you like me, I just, I don't want to be a fool." I looked at him hopefully and he looked a little star struck. "oh no," I started, I scared him, oh god, he wouldn't want anything to do with me. I had to go, I tried to get past him.

"No, no. Anna stop. I don't know. I really like you too. I want you to be mine, but, it's been one day. I would love to call you my girlfriend. Is one day too soon for you? Because it's not for me. "

I was so happy I think my smile could have beaten the cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Its not."

He then pulled me close to him and kissed me. I ran one hand up and down his back while the other rested on his neck. His hands were on my back. I did not want to stop, it was too good to be true but then I heard, "Wow Embry, you move fast!" I turned around to see a hulking guy on the little porch.

Opps. "Hey Paul, shut up." Embry yelled from behind me. The guy on the porch laughed and went back inside. Next I heard yelling from inside,

"We should probably go in…" I said.

"We don't have to." He smiled and I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Come on." I said. I was a little nervous about meeting new people, and the house looked and sounded packed, I was a little nervous, but I decided we should probably get it over with.

Embry and I walked side by side into the house. The door was open and we walked right in. I was shocked when I walked in. The room was filled with over 6 feet tall guys all with tan skin and black hair. They all looked like brothers. They were all equipped with muscles and half of them weren't wearing shirts. I didn't know what to say. It was pretty intimidating. I somewhat shrunk into Embry, all eyes were on us. As I looked around the room I could see a couple girls, a little girl, and then I found Quil. Thank goodness, someone I knew.

A chorus of "Hey!" "Who is this?" "Dude!" rang out around us. I smiled and decided to act confident, even if I wasn't feeling it.

"Everyone this is Anna, Shanny's granddaughter. Anna this is Paul, Rebecca, Seth, Jake, Quil, Brady, Collin, Jared, and Kim."

"Anna?" I heard the last girl Embry pointed to say.

"Kim? Oh wow I haven't seen you in forever!" Kim got up and hugged me.

"I know! I heard you were coming back, but I figured you would want to get settled before I cam to see you… I see you know Embry."

I blushed, "Yes, I um…"

"Oh she knows him, and his mouth!!" I heard a voice yell. I assumed it was Paul who saw us kissing outside.

"Shut up Paul, your making her feel uncomfortable." Another voice rang out. I was still embarrassed. I didn't know what to say.

Kim laughed and said, "Ignore them; they just like to mess with the new people."

"I can tell." I laughed.

At that moment I saw another hulking figure and a girl walk into the room. "This must be Anna?" the large guy said.

"Yes" I said getting my voice, "and you are?"

"Sam and this is my wife Emily." I smiled and shook his hand and turned to shake Emily's. When I looked at her the first thing that caught my eye was the scars on her face but I looked past them to see a beautiful women.

"Welcome to my house, sorry its really messy, they guys are pretty bad about cleaning." She laughed.

"Not a problem. I love your house. It's beautiful."

She smiled and said thanks. But it was drown out by the voice of another guy, gosh, I am going to have trouble with names. "Hey, it stopped raining, how about a bon fire?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We headed down to the beach which wasn't too far from Emily's house. A couple of the guys went ahead to get the fire started. Kim and I attempted to talk on the way there but her boy friend, Jared, and (I love thinking it) Embry would not leave our sides and the path was pretty small. So the walk there was pretty quiet.

It was amazing to look up into the sky expecting to see clouds and seeing stars. It was the first time I really looked at them while I was happy in weeks. They looked even better now than they had before.

I remember when I was little every time there was a meteor shower my dad and I would lay outside on the deck in sleeping bags and watched shooting stars until we fell asleep. Thinking about it was like watching a tap player in my mind, I missed those day so much. When I got older we stopped doing that, I just got busy…

"We're here." I heard Embry whisper in my ear. I turned to look at him trying to hide the wave of sadness that just came over me. I kissed him on the cheek and looked around. The beach was illuminated by the fire that Seth Collin and Brady had started and the waves were slowly rising and falling against the rock shore. Looking further down the beach I could see cliffs and a trail leading up to them.

We made our way over to the rest of the gang Embry pulled me to a log to sit down. The log was wet so I decided to sit in the sand. All of the sudden I was being picked up by Embry and being placed on his lap as he slid to the ground. I blushed and looked around to see Kim and Jared looking into each other's eyes. I felt like an intruder watching them, it was so simple, but so loving. I wished I would have someone look at me like that.

I leaned into Embry's shoulder and sighed with contentment. "What were you thinking while we were walking? You looked sad?" he whispered in my ear.

"oh, I" I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to spoil the mood. "Lets not talk about it now. Okay?"

I turned to look at him and he just nodded his head and I leaned back again. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I closed my eyes. It felt so perfect being here.

"Hey Embry, are you in for some football?"

I looked at him and he looked at me, "Can I play?" I asked.

All the guys looked at me like I was crazy, "Um, you sure?" said the guy closest to me, I think it was Jake.

"Yeah, I love football. I used to play with my guy friends back in… What?"

Embry laughed, "Nothing. You guys ready to play?"

Teams were picked and they were : Paul, Me, Jared, and Seth. The other team was Embry, Jake, Quil, Brady and Collin. Brady and Collin complained that it wouldn't be fair having me play because Embry wouldn't let me lose. I told them that was okay with me. We played for a while and Collin and Brady were right about Embry. Paul and Jared kept passing to me because Embry told the guys that if they touched me he would rip their heads off. I decided to quit half way through when it was ten points to two. They played for a while longer but then Emily, Sam, Rebecca, and another girl came down to the beach.

Emily had brought food for everyone and we sat around eating marsh mellows and chips. We laughed and joked around for a long time. I felt so at home with these people. I watched Embry a lot. He seemed like the jokester of the group along with Paul, who by the way the guys made it sound, used to have some real anger management problems. Sam seemed to be the leader, and very calm. Jake was a fun guy too. I eventually found out that the girl who came with Emily and the rest of them was Leah, Seth's sister. She didn't talk much.

As the night went on it got more quiet and colder. I kept close to Embry who kept me warm and looked around the circle looking at the other couples. They were all so in love, I am jealous. Sam held Emily so gently and they fit together perfectly. Kim and Jared talked a little but too quiet for other to hear, he looked like he would do anything to make her happy. Paul and Rebecca spent the whole night touching, no matter what they were doing. It was so romantic, I wondered what Embry and I looked like.

I know that after one night we couldn't possibly be in love with each other, but it felt so right with him. he was so strong and handsome, I can't believe he wants to be with me. I wonder why. I am not as small or delicate as Kim or Emily, and not as beautiful as Rebecca or Leah. Maybe I don't need to know. I kept thinking and staring into the fire until I realized it was getting late.

I turned to Embry and in a hushed voice said, "Hey, I better get going soon…"

"Yeah, Shanny will prolly start to worry soon."

I looked around the circle and stood up, I was so wrapped up in my own world I didn't notice some of the boys leave. "Bye guys." I smiled and waved, but like me they were in their own worlds.

We walked slowly back to the house. "So, What were you thinking earlier?"

I smiled because he remembered but I still didn't really want to talk about it. "You really want to know?" I ask.

"Of course" He said in a deep breathy voice.

"I was thinking about my dad." I sighed out. It was hard to say, every time I think about my parents it get harder and harder to hold back the tears.

"Oh…" he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I was thinking about when I was little, when there was a meteor shower we would lay on our deck in sleeping bags watching the shooting stars. I was thinking I wish we didn't stop when I got older. I wish I had more time, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it must be hard."

"Yeah, it is. You know I still haven't cried? I am due for a full blown cry fest soon." I laughed at that. I was thinking about the time my dog died and I didn't cry for a was dog I had grown up with, and for it being a pet, we were really close, so it was weird. But a month later to the day I was sitting at home and I broke a glass or something, and I just started to cry. It was horrible, my mom sat with me and held me. This time was different though. This was my parents.

"You know, that I am here for you… I mean I am your new boyfriend…" He said smiling. That lightened the mood too.

"That's true… " I said thinking, "You know, I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I did too, I was glad you came. My friends can be a little crazy sometimes, sorry."

"I like them, I should call Kim tomorrow…"

"I didn't think you knew anyone here?"

"Yeah, I met Kim on one of my visits, our grandparents were close."

"That's cool."

"Yeah…" I said reaching the car.

On the way back home i sat there thinking about my day when Embry said, "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I thought about what I had to do tomorrow.

I almost said yes but then I remembered, I had found a job… Dang job. "I can't." I sighed.

"why?" he asked looking upset.

I decided to mess with him, "Oh you know, I made a date with my other boyfriend."

"What?! You don't have another boyfriend!"

"How do you know?"

"I do…" I gave him a look. "fine, what is his name?"

I thought about it, "Pedro."

"Pedro? Is that all you could come up with? Come on Anna. "

"It is his name, and your just jealous. I can tell." And I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah yeah, I will just have to go beat him up now. I can't have another man all over my girl."

"You would beat him up for me?" I said in a sickly sweet voice and batting my eye lashes.

"I would do anything for you." He responded, all of the sudden it wasn't a joke, he meant what he said. I felt so filled with joy I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What are you REALLY doing tomorrow?" he asked

"I found a job silly. Didn't I tell you?" I sad racking my brains, and looking at his face I could tell I didn't, "My bad, I guess I didn't. Well before you picked me up and forced me into your car I walked around town looking for work. I stopped at that diner on the corner, and I got a job as a waitress."

"Really? That's awesome, and you start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am really excited."

"Good. Do you want a ride to work?"

"You want to give me a ride? Won't it be out of you way? You don't have to."

"It won't be out of my way if I come to your house for breakfast and take you before I go to work."

"Okay, cool."

After that he dropped me off at home and walked me to the door. He kissed me lightly on the lips before walking back to the truck. I watched him as he drove away and then went inside. When I got in I heard my grandma in the kitchen.

"Hey Grams!"I sang as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Anna, did you have fun?"

"I did. What have you been up to?"

"I am making tea do you want some? Oh, you know, watched the old boob tube and read my books. I talked to my sister too. That was about it. What about you?"

"We went to his friend Emily and Sam's house then to the beach for a bon fire. It was such a nice night."

"I am glad you had fun." I watched her as she worked, I just realized she hadn't faced me this whole time.

"Gandma, are you okay?"

"Oh uh, yeah, I am fine. What are your plans for tomorrow?" she sounded distracted, what am I missing?

"I am uh, oh I got a job at the diner in town. I start at 12… what wrong?" my grandmother all of the sudden sniffed.

I went to her and looked at her face. She had been crying when I came in. Crying, I have never seen her cry she is so strong. I hugged her and we sat down.

"I'm sorry hun, you shouldn't see me like this."

"No, don't be, I understand." The tea pot went off and I decided to take care of the rest.

When I sat back down with two cups of tea she looked at me and said, "Its hard for a mother to see her child die, its not supposed to happen like that."

"I know…" I whispered looking at the cup.

"Your being so strong, I don't know how…" she said tears in her eyes.

"I'm not." I said, "I am just too scared of crying, it makes it so official, you know?"

"Oh honey…" she sighed. I felt tears in my eyes.

"I just…*sniff* … don't want to let them go yet." I let some tear fall.

"I know…honey… you just, they are still with us. Everywhere you go."

"I know." I put down my cup of tea, "You know what, I am going to head to bed…"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Love you darling."

"Love you too grams, sleep well." And with that I practically ran out of the room. When I got to my room I didn't even change I ran straight for my bed. I got under the covers and started to cry. I just let go. I thought about how much I missed my parents and how much I wanted to see them. I wanted their love and comfort. I feel so alone and scared. What am I going to do next?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My entire night was filled with dreams of my parents. I thought about the trips we had taken and the things we had done together. I remember and miss the arguments we had. Near the end I remembered a night where I stood outside of the house just looking in. Through the window i could see my parents sitting together on the couch watching the television or a movie. I saw my mom look out the window and smile at me and beckon me in, and just as I reached the door, it disappeared and I woke up.

I could see sun streaming in through the window but I could tell it was really early. There is no way I was going back to sleep so I got up, grabbed my shower stuff, and took a nice long shower. When I got out I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked into the kitchen searching for the time. It was 9 o clock. Awesome, what am I going to do? I wonder what time Embry is coming over?

I looked out the window and took in the fact that it was actually sunny. With that I slipped on my sneakers, left a note for my grandmother, and left the house.

I walked out the drive way and started towards the beach. I knew that if it was beautiful at night, it had to be nice during the day. I walked for a while before realizing I really didn't know where I was going. But I decided to keep walking. After walking a while longer I figures I should head back and I will ask grandma how to get to the beach later.

On the way back I watched a large man play with this little girl at the park I passed. She was so happy, squealing and giggling while he threw her in the air, I couldn't help but smile with her. I kept looking and then I realized who I was looking at, uil and the little girl from the night before.

I called out, "Hey! Quil!"

He stopped throwing her in the air and turned looked at me. "Hey Anna!" I walk towards them, "What are you up to?"

"I just went for a walk, I was looking for the beach, but, I couldn't find it. I am heading home…" I smiled and looked at the little girl he was holding, she looked about 3 or 4. "And who is this?" I asked sweetly.

Quil laughed when she hid her face, "she is a little shy, say Hi to Anna, Claire. This is Embry's new friend."

At the sound of Embry she smiled and turned to me, "You know Embry?"

"I do." I said "Is he our friend too?"

"Oh yeah," she said drawing out the yeah, "One of my best friends."

"I thought I was your best friend?" Quil asked faining hurt.

She laughed and said, " No you're my Best Best friend, Embry is my best friend."

"Oh okay." He said with a smile, "I feel better now. So Anna, Embry told me you got a job at the diner?"

"Yeah, I start today at 12. I actually should head home, I have to change and I think Embry is coming over."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, have a good first day. And don't take anything Trish says personally, she is just blunt."

"Okay, thanks. Bye Claire!"

I turned around to walk back and hear Claire say bye. When I got to the house my grandmother was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey Anna, where did you go?"

"I went to a walk to look for the beach, but couldn't find it. I saw Quil and Claire on the way back though. "

"That's sound nice. Do you want me to make something?"

"Um, no I can make it, I think Embry is coming over, he said he was going to drive me to work."

"Mhm, I see. So, you and Embry? Spending a lot of time together?" it was less of a question more of a statement that required an answer.

"Yeah, I um, he is great to, um…"

"Oh don't play me, you like him. I can tell, and he likes you!"

I laughed, "Yep." I said with a pop.

She surveyed me for a while and then said, "I am glad you're happy."

"Thanks, grams." I got up and hugged her. She walked into the other room and picked up her book and started to read.

I turned on the radio and began to cook some omelets for Embry and I. As I was working over the stove a pair of warm hands slid around my waist causing me to jump and clutch my heart.

I heard a chuckle behind me, "Embry! You scarred me!"

"Mhm, it made me smile." He said in my ear trying to be seductive.

I turned around towards him and said, "Well I am cooking, so I go sit and I will bring you your omelet."

"Sounds good, but first…" he was just about to kiss me but I slid out of his grasp and went back to cooking.

"Nope." I said with a smile. I looked back at him to see him a little dumbstruck and then he pouted.

"Ah come on, what was that for?"

"Scarring me. Breakfast is almost done, go sit down and I will bring it to you." I turned around and saw him pout at me. "Oh no, don't pout, I still won't kiss you."

"What if I said I was really sorry?" he was really close now, whispering in my ear.

I started to cave, but then I held strong. "No'p'e"

He grumbled and sat down at the table. I finished making the omelets and I gave him two and a half and gave myself half and left one for grams. I told her it was ready, but she said she would get it later. We talked a little through breakfast but he was busy shoveling food in his face. When we finished I started to clear the plates.

"No, I'll do them." Embry said standing up and taking them from me.

"Really? Thanks, I will go change."

"Okay, but I think you look fine."

"I have to wear a collared shirt and my hair has to be up, but thank you."

"Anytime cutie." He flashed me the most irresistible smile, I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He turned around to get more but I turned and walked out. I felt like being a tease today, and I could tell it was driving him crazy!

I threw on this black gap blouse I got at a thrift store with my mom last year. It was a dollar and it was really comfortable, pretty, and nice. I kept my jeans on and I decided to wear my comfortable clogs. I remember my mom saying that the worst part of waitressing is being on your feet all day. My mother used to work at a restraint in college, she told me stories about memorable customers.

I threw up my hair in a messy bun and headed back through the living room and into the kitchen. Embry hadn't heard me return so I just sat at the table and watched him finish the dishes. He looked good today. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. I could see his rustic skin through the shirt and his muscles bulging out. I wanted to get up and touch him. When he was done he turned and caught me looking at him.

"Couldn't resist staring could you?" he laughed.

I smiled, "How could I not?"

"We should go or we're going to be late."

"Okay." We walked through the living room and I picked up m purse. "I will see you later Grandma, love you!" and I kissed her on the head.

"Have a good first day!"

"Bye Shanny, have a good day!" he called from behind me.

I walked out to his truck and as I reached for the door I felt him trap me with his arms. "Don't think your getting away without a kiss…" his voice was deeper and husky, like he was almost out of breath. I turned and looked into his eyes, they were so intense.

"I would never dream." And I tilted my head up and met his lips. He pushed me into the truck and held me there for what felt like minutes, but was probably seconds.

"Good." He said when he pulled back. I blushed and he opened the door for me and I got inside.

We held hands on the way and he pulled into a space behind the diner. I smiled over at him and said, "Thanks for the ride, are you going to pick me up?"

He chuckled, "I don't think that will be a problem." I looked at him questioningly and noticed his seat belt was off. "I work here too."

I gawked, "What? Since when? Why didn't you say anything?"

"For a while now, I thought you would be surprised."

"I am, wow, cool." I couldn't think, I am working with Embry, my Embry, this is going to be interesting.

After collecting my thoughts I said, "Well let's go!"

We got out and walked into the diner. Trish, the women I talked to yesterday was behind the counter and people were sitting around various places in diner. She looked up, "Oh good you're here. Embry, the dishes are piling up, can you go?"

"Yeah Mom, no prob." He smiled, I think my mouth dropped about a mile. Mom? "I will see you around little lady." He said with a wink and he headed towards the kitchen.

Trish looked at me, "You know how to waitress right? Its pretty simple. Over here are the papers, you stick them on that thing in the kitchen window, and you be nice to the customers. Got it? There are aprons in the kitchen, the nice navy ones are for the waitresses and you can throw your stuff on one of the hooks. Is there anything else? Oh, and you have the table that is about to walk in. I will seat them while you get ready. But don't take too long."

As soon as I processed everything my mechanical mind took over and I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apron and put my stuff on the only hook open. I felt Embry look at me but didn't look back. His mother? A warning would have been nice. His mother is my boss. "Ok," I said to myself, "you got this." And with that I headed out into the diner, grabbed an order taking pad, a pen and went to m first table.


	7. Chapter 7

[ Side note: Hey, so I decided to throw in an Embry chapter because I felt there is a part of the story that needs to be included that Anna can't tell. So here it is. Like it don't like it? Let me know.]

Chapter 7

Embry Point of View

I walked into Anna's house and heard her in the kitchen. I heard the radio on and she was humming to it. It sounded beautiful. I walked into the kitchen and watched her for a bit, but she was so into making the food she didn't notice me. I walked up behind her a put my hands around her waist silently.

I felt her heart and body jump at my touch. I let out a low chuckle, "Embry! You scarred me!"

"Mhm, it made me smile." I smelled her hair it smelled so nice, like flowers and vanilla, the new scent of my life.

She turned to look at me, "Well I am cooking, so I go sit and I will bring you your omelet."

"Sounds good, but first…" I leaned down to get a kiss but before I knew what happened she wasn't there.

"Nope." She said going back to cooking.

"Ah come on, what was that for?" I whined, I can't help it, I need to feel her.

"Scarring me. Breakfast is almost done, go sit down and I will bring it to you." I Tried to pout and make a sad face, "Oh no, don't pout, I still won't kiss you."

"What if I said I was really sorry?" I leaned in close to her ear and tried to sound irresistible.

I could tell she was considering it but then she said, "No'p'e"

I grumbled and went to the table to wait for the food. It smelled so good. She went back to humming, I don't think she noticed that she did it, but it was comforting. I watched her every move. She was so beautiful. Her long blond hair was falling down her back and her body swayed a bit. I loved that she wasn't too short, I didn't have to slouch too much to kiss her or hold her hand, she just fit perfectly. I guess that is another reason she is my soul mate, my imprint.

I want to tell her about me, i don't want to keep anything from her. She hasn't asked too many questions, but should I wait until she does? Or should I tell her flat out? I need some advice. How come for everyone else its so easy? It hurts to not tell her, but of I tell her now, I could scare her…

She pulled me out of my thoughts by putting down a plate of food. I wolfed it down, I hadn't eaten all morning and I had to run patrol last night for a couple hours and I didn't have a lot of food at my house.

When we finish I saw her gazing at me, but not really seeing. Then she stood up and started to clear the plates.

"No, I'll do them."I said, she had done them a couple times before, it was my turn.

"Really? Thanks, I will go change." I frowned, I wanted her to stay with me.

"Okay, but I think you look fine."

"I have to wear a collared shirt and my hair has to be up, but thank you." That's right, my mother's dress code. Oh well, let her go.

"Anytime cutie." I said and I smiled at her. She blushed a little and came over and kissed me on the cheek. Y the time I turned around to kiss her more she was walking out of the room. Man, was I getting unlucky today.

Then I heard someone behind me I turned to see Shanny.

"Embry, " she started, "I know the legends. John told me, he told me about most of it. I know he wasn't supposed to, but he did." She folded her arms.

I looked at her at a loss of what to say. "Um, I, um, don't know what y-you're talking about."

"Yes you do. And I know that you have imprinted on her." She just looked at me. I couldn't speak.

"I am not going to tell her. I just want to tell you that I know, and I care about her very much. I don't want her hurt."

Hurt? I could never hurt her. "I- I, Shanny, I could never hurt Anna."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure. And Embry?"

"Yeah?" I said, kind of scared of what she would say next. She is 5ft tall and she has already outed my biggest secret. "Her parents would approve. Your welcome here anytime."

She smiled widely at me, "Thanks, really, it mean a lot." I was filled with a new type of happiness. I felt like my feet would never touch the ground again.

I finished up the dishes thinking about Anna. I thought about her green eyes and the way she smiled. I loved the way she laughed and blushed when we kissed. When I finished completely my angel herself was sitting in one of the chairs staring at me.

"Couldn't resist staring could you?" I laughed.

She got a big goofy grin on her face and said, "How could I not?"

"We should go or we're going to be late." I said, looking at the clock. My mom would be mad if I was late, again.

"Okay." She said. I watched her gather her things and say good bye to her grandmother.

"Have a good first day!" Shanny called.

"Bye Shanny, have a good day!" I said, and she smiled and nodded.

I walked behind her to my truck and before she could reach for the handle I trapped her with my arms.

"Don't think your getting away without a kiss…" I said, deepening my voice.

She looked up at me seductively "I would never dream." And her lips met mine half way.

"Good." I said after I pulled away, every time I kissed her I felt like I could fly and the world stopped spinning, I never wanted to stop.

When we got to the diner she looked over at me and smiled, "Thanks for the ride, are you going to pick me up?"

I laughed, "I don't think that will be a problem." She looked at me expecting an answer, "I work here too."

Her mouth opened wide, "What? Since when? Why didn't you say anything?"

"For a while now, I thought you would be surprised." I couldn't help but laugh at this. I knew she would freak out if she knew my mother was going to be her boss. She really hadn't given me much warning last night. I hope she is okay with it.

"I am, wow, cool." She still looked befuddled, "Well let's go!" she said finally and we got out and went into the diner.

I saw my mom behind the counter and could tell that she was getting prepared for the lunch crew to come in. She looked up at us when the door opened and said, "Oh good you're here. Embry, the dishes are piling up, can you go?"

"Yeah Mom, no prob." I smiled; I knew she would leave them for me since I told her I would be working today. Normally I work when I only need money, but now I just wanted to be near Anna. "I will see you around little lady." I said winking at Anna.

As I walked into the kitchen I could hear my mom giving Anna the jist of the job. I would give her some tips later because my mom was not very good at training.

As I was cleaning the first of many plates I heard Anna walk in the kitchen. She threw her purse on the hook and grabbed one of the aprons for the waitresses. She avoided my gaze and mumbled something under her breath and then left the kitchen.

Was she mad at me? I guess she could be. Ah, man, I should have told her before. Oh well, too late now.

"Embry! Hows it goin man!" I heard Ron come in the back door.

"Hey, its good. How are you?"

Ron was a fairly chubby guy who was one of the two cooks for the diner. HE was a nice guy, he also had a small crush on my mother. He has been trying to woo her since he started to work here 5 years back.

"Oh you know, same old same old."

"Was it busy this morning?" I asked, normally if it was busy in the morning it was busy during the day. It was a good fishing day too so I figured people would be coming into town for that.

"it was okay, but it will pick up this afternoon. Its such a nice day, people will be at the beach and all that."

"Yeah…" I said and went back to the dishes. I heard Ron get his apron back on and I heard Anna put an order on the order circle thing.

I finished the dishes that were left and decided to go clear some tables. I grabbed my bus pan and headed out. There really wasn't much to clear, and a few tables needed wiping. I watched Anna serve come customers. She looked calm and happy. She smiled at them and made some small talk. Sometimes when she was talking she would look over at me and smile.

It looks like Ron was right, because before long the place was filling up with hungry people and my mother and Anna were flitting around the diner like little humming birds and I had to go back in the kitchen and help cook.


	8. Chapter 8

[It's back to Anna's Point of view.]

Chapter 8

My whole first day felt like a giant whirl. It started off steady but somewhere in the middle it got very busy. I only saw Embry a couple times when he came out to bus tables or when I went to put plates near the sink. I wanted to be mad at him for not telling me his mom would be my new boss, but every time I caught his eye the harsh feeling melted away and all I could do was smile at him.

Trish barely talked to me during the day, and when she did it was to tell me to make more coffee or to ask if I could clear one of her tables. I didn't mind, I thought waitressing would be harder but it was easy to pick up. After a while I fell into a grove of greeting, seating, and serving tables. Eventually it slowed down and I got a chance to breath.

"How are you doin?" I heard Embry say from the kitchen window.

"Good, it's slowing down…" I said. He looked so cute, he was all sweaty from the hot kitchen and he had a huge smile on his face with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, you're a natural, I was going to give you tips, but you seemed to be doing great."

"Yeah, I just remember things my mother told me about when she used to…"

"Hey lover boy! There are a ton of dishes, get your butt back to work!" I heard Ron call out.

I laughed and blushed, "I better get back to work. I will see you later."

"Mhm." He said and turned away from the window.

After that the rest of the business was steady and slow. I looked around after clearing up one of my tables to see I only had two more tables left. I sighed.

"You did well." I heard Trish say from behind me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"It's hard to get used to, but eventually the rush isn't so bad. How did you do on tips?"

I kept my tips in my pocket of the apron, "I haven't counted yet…"

"Well, it is almost 6:30 and I can close on my own with Ron. Why don't you count out your tips and till and then you can head out. So this was basically your test run, and you passed. Tomorrow will be better. I will have you work mornings while my other girl covers the nights. Is that okay?"

"Yeah no problem. What time in the morning?"

"7 am, don't be late."

"Okay." I said.

I counted out my tips and till and then cut out some of my tips for the kitchen crew. Once I finished putting it all away in the designated spots I sat down at one of the counter spots to wait for Embry.

"Ready?" I heard from behind me.

"Yep." I said smiling.

When we were outside the diner Embry grabbed my hand and said, "How was it?"

"It was good, I like that you keep busy, and if feel like I did well."

"You were perfect." He said as we got to the truck. "I am surprised you're not mad at me." He said after we were both buckled in.

I thought about it, "Well, I was, but then I figured you had your reasons."

"Oh, cool. You know your amazing right?"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" he said in a smooth voice.

"Thanks." And I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "So do you want to hang out tonight?"

I looked up at his face and saw his face harden and his smile falter. "I can't, I'm sorry."

He pulled up to the curb and looked down at me. "It's okay… I guess I will just see you soon?"

"How about I pick you up in the morning and we can go to work together again?"

I smiled, "Okay, sounds good."

I tried not to be disappointed as I unbuckled my seat belt, but I truly was. It has been two days and I felt like I was leaving my heart behind for the night. He opened the door for me and when I got out he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I felt like we should be in a movie and he was going off to the war.

I pulled away this time, "I should get inside…" I said, his hands were still firmly around my waist.

He looked into my eyes, "I really don't want to leave you…" he whispered.

"Then where are you going?" I asked.

His whole body tensed, "I have to, um, go and, its, I have to go to my other job."

"Which is?" I questioned, he was acting really weird. His eyes met mine and they looked almost black.

Then he smiled wide and said, "Professional Hooker"

I smiled knowing he was hiding something, but let it go. "Ah, I see. Does that mean I have to pay for that kiss?"

He chucked in what seemed like relief, "Well I could give you a discount…"

"Aw thanks"

"On one condition." He smiled wide.

"Oh and that would be?" I giggled; I had a feeling I knew what he wanted but said nothing.

"One more kiss."

"Mmm, I don't know if it's worth it…" and I grinned evilly at him, I saw his glare at me but I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me and kissed his fiercely. I didn't want to let go of him and I could hear him moan as he pulled away.

"Bye" I whispered breathlessly before turning on the spot and walking straight towards the door. As soon as I opened the door I looked back to see Embry leaning on his truck gazing at me. With one last wave I took a deep breath and went inside.

The night was pretty boring and there was nothing to do. I decided to open my laptop for the first time since I got here. My uncle had installed wi fi in the house for me, I might as well use it.

It took my a minute looking at the screen to realize that Lilly had sent me about 500 messages. With each one she got angrier because I had still not replied. Opps, I thought. I hadn't forgot about her, oka I had kind of, I am a horrible friend. I quickly wrote her a message.

"_Hey Lilly!_

_I am a horrible friend and I know it! I am so sorry. Everything up here is great. I miss you so much! Tell everyone I say Hi. Even if you're mad at me I am going to tell you what's going on. _

_So, I met a boy. Yes, I know what you're going to say, "Way to not waste time". But wait until you hear all of it. He is amazing. He is tall, muscular, and handsome. He and I are going out. Yep, I said it, going out. I don't know what it is Lil, if there was ever a time to believe in love at first sight this would be it. I just feel so comfortable with him. I have known him for like three days… I am star struck. I am happy. I met his friends, and they are all really cool like him. I don't know how to describe it…. _

_Well, next subject. I got a job! I'm a waitress at the diner in town! Today was my first day. Things are settling down here. Its really great. How are you? How is the weather? Its really beautiful here, rain and sun so far. _

_Well, lots of love! Bye!_

After writing to her, I dotteled around on the computer for a while more before hearing a knock at the front door. I ran down stairs and into the hall. I watched my grandmother open the door and instead of Embry, my Aunt Janet and Uncle were standing in the doorway. They both had huge smiles on their face.

"Hey guys!" Janet said.

"What brings you two here?" my grandma asked.

"We have some news!" my uncle said.

"Well then, come in! I just made some tea, would you guys like some?"

They both said yes and we all walked into the kitchen. I watched their movements, My uncle joe was holding Janet softly and they kept smiling at each other. Once we were all settled with tea and in seats around the table I said, "So? What's the news?"

"Do you want me to tell them or do you?" my aunt giggled at Joe.

"You tell them", he said.

She took a sip of her tea and then a deep breath, "Anna, Shanny, I am pregnant!"

A smile burst out on my face, this was so great! They would make great parents. I could see it all now. Joe was smiling at us. I looked at my grandmother who looked just as happy as I did.

She got up and hugged Janet and said, "That is going to be one lucky child."

"Wow you guys! I am so happy for you! When is it due? How far are you?"

Joe laughed, "Anna, always the practical one. She is almost two months along, and it is due in late Febuary."

"That's awesome!" I said and I got up and hugged them both. We sat around for a while talking and laughing. A new member of the family. It was like a dream. It was like nothing bad had happened in our family recently. We talked about the future and our dreams. It was a hallmark moment. When they left my grandmother turned to me and said, "What a blessing. I think I am going to go to sleep. How about you? Do you work tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah, at 7am. Embry said he would pick me up."

"Good good, I will probably be asleep when you leave so have a good day in advance. Oh and, how was it working with Embry and his mother all day?" she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Oh god," I thought back "At first I was shocked, but she acted like it was nothing and so did Embry, so I played along. I really like working there."

"Ah, that's good. I have heard Trish can be a little harsh sometimes?"

"Yeah, she wasn't bad. She just puts it straight." I yawned, "I am going to bed too, good night."

"Sleep well." She walked down the hallway towards her room.

"Mhm, I will, you too" I muttered going up the stairs.

After I got into some pj's and I set the clock to 6 AM I slid into bed and thought about my day. I thought about Embry and about the way it would feel to have his arms around me while I slept. I would never be cold again… was my last thought before I fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I heard my alarm go off but ignored it. I knew I would regret it, but my dreams were so nice, and my bed was so warm. I was almost back to sleep when I realized I actually had to go somewhere. So I grumbled my way out of my bed and into the shower. After the shower I was more awake and I pulled on a red blouse I found in my bag and a pair of jeans. I don't own too many collared shirts, I will probably end up wearing the same shirts in a 3 to 4 day rotation.

I walked into the kitchen and to my surprise saw Embry opening one of the cabinets. I don't know if he heard me or not, but I missed him so much. I went up behind him like he has done to me so many times and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his back softly.

If he was surprised he didn't jump, but he turned around in my arms and kissed me on the forehead.

"I missed you." I mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you too…"

I pulled back and said, "SO what are you looking for?"

"You'll see. I am making you breakfast."

I laughed, "Okay…"

He smiled at me like her knew what I was thinking and turned back to the kitchen and I went to the table and sat down. I dazed out the window to see clouds. I wonder if it will be busy today. It looks like it will rain; maybe people will just stay home…

"Here you go" he said putting down a plate. I looked at it and laughed. On the plate was a bowl of fruit loops with a little milk and a pop tart.

I looked up at him to see him smiling, "Sorry, it's all I can make for breakfast; dinner's are my real specialty."

"It's perfect," I giggled, "I love it." We ate in a comfortable silence, and then we headed out.

The day was the same as yesterday except for slower. At one point a group of boys from Forks came in complaining about the rain. While I served them they tried to flirt with me. I looked over at Embry a couple times to see him glaring at them from across the room. I was nice to them, but I really didn't flirt back.

By 1 in the afternoon it was time for me to get off work and I met the girl who works nights. Her name is Lana and she is really nice. She is in her early twenties, short, and has reddish brown hair. We talked until I felt Embry put his arm around me and I said goodbye and I took off with him.

"You know there is something I have wanted to do my whole life?" I said when we got in the rain.

He laughed, "And what would that be?"

"To kiss someone in the rain."

"Hmm, I think I can help with that…" and he leaned down put his arms on my waist, pulled me close and we kissed. It was so passionate and romantic. Just the way I would have imagined it, only better.

I gasped and pulled away, I couldn't even speak. We walked to the car and he started to drive.

"I don't want to go home." I said before I stopped myself. I didn't want to go home and share him with my grandmother. I wanted to be with just him. I couldn't help it.

"Really? Then where do you want to go?" I thought about it.

"I don't care… I just want to be with you."

"Okay, how about I park up at the cliffs?"

"Sounds good." I sighed and scooted closer to him.

"So tell me something Anna?"

"Hm?" what could he possibly want to know, they first day we were together he asked me a list of things. My favorite food, my favorite cookie, about my best friend in California, my old town, my pets, music, and more things. I know there is something I want to know. Why do I feel so comfortable with him? Why does he like me? What was his favorite color? What was he doing last night he couldn't tell me about?

"What are you thinking?" I chuckled, I couldn't help it. The question is so simple, but my brain thought of one million answers.

"You really want to know?"

"I will always want to know." He said putting the car in park and looking at me.

"I am wondering why I feel so comfortable and happy with you. I am wondering why you liked me and asked me to be your girlfriend after being with me for a couple hours. I was thinking about all those questions you asked me. I was wondering why your friends are all so dang tall and strong. I am thinking so much right now. I feel like I should slow things down or hit a pause button. I want to cry about my parents and I want to sing with happiness because of my aunt. I don't know what do think…"

Wow, I cannot believe I let all that out.

"Anna," he said looking serious, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Hmm, I think I do…" I said, thinking of him.

"Well I do, and I know that from the second I saw you, I knew I loved you. I don't know how to tell you this without sounding weird. I just, know, I am supposed to be with you." The whole time he said this I could tell he was struggling with what to say. M heart started to fly; he said love, like love. Love at first sight love.

"Oh, Embry…" I sighed I got up as much as I could in the truck and kissed him full on the lips. I went deeper and deeper. We let our tongues lose and I put my hands under his shirt. I felt his hands resting on the bare of my back. I want all of him; I want to be with him now and forever. Then it clicked. I really do love him. Can I say that? After only days of knowing him? He had, why can't I?

I pulled away, "I love you…" I breathed.

"Mhm, I love you too." He said in jagged breaths. I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder and looked out the windshield and listened to the rain hit the metal roof of the truck.

"What about your aunt?" he said.

"Oh, yeah, she's pregnant"

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah it is…" I said thinking of my aunt and uncle's smiling faces' last night.

We sat there in peace for a while. I thought about what had just happened and smiled. I figured now might be a good time to ask him what he had done the night before. The worst would be he has another girlfriend, but for some reason, I can tell that's not true. Maybe he was saving the world and has to keep his identity a secret. Maybe he IS a hooker; I mean that's not exactly something your share. Oh I know, a strip dancer, I would pay to see that, I am sure other girls would too… I giggled opps.

"What?" he said. I looked up at him to see his goofy smile.

"Oh nothing…"

"Oh come on? What are you keeping secrets from me now?" He started to give me his "pouty" face and made sad eyes, I would call it a puppy dog look, but he was far too big to be called a puppy.

"Fine fine, you know that look should be illegal."

"I know that's why I use it, so?"

"I was coming up with things you were doing last night, I found one of my ideas to be funny. That's all."

"Oh, what was it?" his voice was really strained, I could tell it bothered him I was thinking it. It would have been better I hadden't said anything.

"Oh um, it really isn't important."

"It is to me." He said firmly.

"Ok… it's stupid; I was thinking how you could be a stripper." I was blushing and looking at my hands. Why was this topic that should be funny so tense?

He let out this barking laugh, "I bet you would like to see that wouldn't you?"

I laughed too, "Oh, you know it."

I could tell he was still stressed over the topic and he knew I wanted to know, but pushing it seemed like a bad idea. I just want to keep the day good.

"You know, I will tell you, someday."

It sounds ominous, maybe I don't want to know. That's a lie; I want to know everything about Embry. I want to hear every childhood story; I want to know how to make him happy and how to make him smile. I want to know his favorite smell, animal, and everything else. So what do I say to that? Someday, what if there wasn't a someday? My mom always told me someday she would cry at my wedding. That someday wasn't coming, how could I know this one was? What's the big secret? Why does it hurt that he's not telling me?

My emotions swirl around me in a heavy cloud. I will not cry in front of him.

"I want to go home now." I said quickly looking out the window.

"What? I thought… Anna, what's wrong?"

"Embry, take me home now, or I will walk."

"Anna, please tell me."

I can't do this. I have to get out of his truck, I can't look at him. I move quickly out of his truck. I have no idea how to get home. We didn't drive that far did we? I can fallow the road back to the main one.

I hear the car door open and close behind me. It's still pouring rain. I am getting cold.

"Anna! Anna Stop! I will take you home!"

I keep walking; I can feel the tears about to spill out. I can't cry now. It was such a good day. I don't want to. I feel him getting closer; when he gets right behind me he puts his warm hand on me. "Please Anna."

I turn on him, "I have to go, Embry, I do. I'm sorry."

"Let me take you." I look into his eyes, which I had been avoiding.

I thought of this song I had heard on the radio a while ago. It was the saddest song I had heard, but the words would work for this. "I'll walk."

"Anna, please."

"No, I'm hurting, I can't make you understand. I will be fine. I'll walk." In my head I somewhat laughed, it was more manic though. I just quoted a country song; maybe Jeff Foxworthy would put that as "You might be a red neck…"

He looked like he was going to argue but he finally nodded and I turned around and walked away. I couldn't stand to leave him but I had to. I couldn't cry or fight with him. It was like he was too good for that. It hurt me to hurt him. I couldn't sit there and cry my eyes out to a guy I just met. I know, I love him, and he says he loves me, but I just can't do it.

Am I really angry at him? I mean I have kept secrets from him. Maybe I am set off by something else. Whatever that is. But if he loves me after only three days, how come he can't tell me a secret?

I walked to the main street and past the diner not paying any attention to my surroundings. I walked down the road to my grandmothers and saw his truck parked outside.

I saw him leaning against it in the rain. Why? Why does he have to be so persistent? Couldn't he just leave me alone?

My sadness turned into anger, then into disgust for myself, and then back into anger. My brain couldn't handle this. I thought about my mom, all I want is to see her and hug her, and my dad. I want him to grill Embry with all of his safety boyfriend questions. I want them to yell at me for falling in love too fast and I want them to hug me now.

I reached him and walked past him. "Anna, please, I let you walk, please tell me what's going on."

"Why can't you leave me alone? I just…" I sniffed; I could feel the tears coming again, "alone. I just I need to…" I don't want to be alone, that a lie. I can't process, I should just shut up.

"I can't just leave you alone; I don't think you want me to either. I care about you Anna. I- I love you. Please tell me, let me in. Is it because I won't tell you what I did last night?"

Then it hit me, it isn't because of one thing. It's everything. It's the fact both my parents died on the same day. It's the fact I haven't talked about it. It's the fact I am scared of falling in love, and I already told him I loved him. It's because I am in a new place. It's the fact that my aunt and uncle are having their happy ending and I am still too closed to let people in.

"No Embry, it's not you… I just. I haven't. I can't. I miss them." He looked at me and then understood.

"Oh Anna, I, come on, let's go inside."

"Embry, I don't" I sniffed a little, tears coming out at last. "I don't want to cry in front of you. I want to be strong and happy. Everyone tells me to be happy, why can't I just…"

"I want you to be happy; this is part of it, being happy. You shouldn't hide your sadness; it will just eat you from the inside out." With that I just started sobbing. I couldn't even walk. I felt him pick me up gently and kiss me on the forehead. I sniffed into his burning chest and held on to his white shirt.

When we got inside he went straight to my room and set me on my bed and held me. I cried and cried. I blubbered a little trying to say thank you and that I wanted to get them back, or that I missed my mom. I cried for hours I am sure, and then I passed out. I couldn't do anything else. I was too tired to move.

Eventually I heard a buzzing sound and opened my eyes. They are so scratchy and still wet. I opened them only a crack.

I heard Embry on the phone and the buzzing stopped.

"No, Jared, I know it's my turn. –Pause- I just can't leave her, you don't understand. –Pause- Dude, I just, if it was Kim you would do the same. Please, cover for me, I will owe you." I could hear Jared's voice on the line, I wanted to tell him that I would be fine and he should go where ever he needed to go, but the truth is I didn't want to and my voice was gone.

"I'm sorry, I swear, I owe you, I will take your next two shifts. – Pause- I promise. Yeah, thanks, I mean it. Bye."

He put the phone back in his pocket, put his arm back around me, and leaned his head against the wall. I decided now was a good time to wake up.

I moved around, "Did I wake you up?" he said worried.

I looked into his eyes, "Oh, no. You know you could go be with Jared. I don't mind. I will be fine."

"Nope, I am staying with you. Don't think you can get rid of me that easy." He laughed.

I smiled at his attempt to change the mood. "Thank you for being with me." I sat up against his chest a little more and rubbed my eyes.

"I will always be here for you, okay? To cry on, to throw things at, to hug to kiss. Whatever you need."

I smiled at the thought, "Mmm that sounds good."

"Good, now will you tell me what happened? One second you were fine and then your face just fell and you jumped out of the car and I was so worried?"

"Embry, one thing you have to know is I am very bad at expressing how I feel. It is something I do very often. Remember when I told you I was due in for a meltdown?" he nodded listening, "Well, I cried alone the other night, and I thought that would be enough, but I guess it wasn't. I just wanted to be happy, and with you around it was so easy. I just ignored all the feelings of sadness about my parents. Then you said you would tell me "Someday" and I thought of all the times I had heard the word someday. I thought about how my mom and dad would talk about SOMEDAY going to my graduation, SOMEDAY going to my wedding, SOMEDAY playing with their grandchildren. It just all of the sudden felt so final. They are really gone, and all of those somedays are gone, they went from someday to never. It just sent me over the edge. I don't know, I have also been thinking about how this all seems so good, hoe unreal it is. I am scarred of it ending… I don't want to lose you."

"Wow." He mumbled, pulling me closer and kissing me on the head. "You didn't talk to your grandmother about it? Why not me?"

"I don't know, I think I felt that if I said it all out loud everything would just fall apart. My whole being happy thing would end."

"I see, I am glad you told me now though."

I smiled, "I can't believe you are here. I mean first you find me dancing in the rain and then I run away from you today, and then I start crying all over you. You are the most amazing guy I have ever met."

"Thank you, and just so you know, nothing you do would ever scare me away, ever."

I beamed and turned around and kissed him. I finally took in my room. There were boxes everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, my stuff is here!" I brought up some of my clothes in a big duffel bag but Lilly's parents said they would send up the rest of the stuff for me. Mainly it was my books, clothes, trinkets, and all of that stuff. It would be nice to have some of my old house here in this one.

"From your old house? Cool." I tried to get up but he had his arms locked around me.

"You know, I would like to get up…" I sighed. He just laughed at me.

"Sure YOU do, but I am comfortable right here."

I turned around to look in his eyes. Then a plan came to me. I began to kiss him and he moved his hands from around me to one on my back and one on my face, and I jumped at my chance. I slid out of his grip and tumbled to the floor. The landing on the floor thing was not part of the plan, but everything else worked.

"Hey! No fair!" he said.

"Oh well." I giggled at his face; he was doing the puppy dog face again. I went over to the boxes and started to open them and look inside. The first box I found was full of clothes; the second one was desk stuff and wall hangings.

I turned to Embry still sitting on the bed. "Do you want to help me decorate my room?"

He smiled, "Do I get paid?"

"Hm…. I don't think I have any money… I can pay you with love?"

"That is better than money, deal." He held out his hand and I walked over and took it. Big mistake let me tell you, the second I took his hand he quickly pulled me in and rolled us over onto our sides and held on tight.

"EMBRY!" I yelled.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He started to kiss my neck.

"Well…" the sensation of his lips on my neck made me lose almost all thought. "I think… I need… to… This isn't fair."

"mhm, it is." He murmured against my neck sending tingling vibrations through my body. "You tricked me, I trick you…" and he kept going lower.

"Please? Help me? And then we can do this for as long as you want…" I said.

"As long as I want? Promise?"

"Only if you help me."

"Okay!" he jumped up and out of the bed and I giggled. I might regret that deal later, but oh well.

"What time is it?" it looked like the sun was just going down, but it being the summer it could be kind of late.

"Um, around 7 I think. Where do we start?"

I looked around in some more boxes. "Can you move some of my furniture?"

He laughed, "What do you mean can? I am amazingly muscular, I can do anything."

"Ha, ha, okay." I told him where I wanted everything. I decided I wanted my bed closer to the windows so I could look out them when I went to bed and when I woke up and I wanted my desk where my bed was and I want my dresser next to my desk.

I tried to help him move things but every time he would go all manly on me and tell me to go do something else. In all there were around 10 boxes, everything else was left in the house. Kind of like a museum to my old life.

He helped me put things up on the walls and he put things away in my desk. At one point he opened a box that had underwear and bras and lingerie on top. My face turned beat red when he held up a lacey red bra. I took the liberty of unpacking that box by myself. We laughed a lot over the things I had and the picture I had framed of Lilly and I in Go Go girl outfits for Halloween. Then he found the go go dress in my clothes. It was fun. I couldn't find many places for my books, it was a pretty big bummer, I had a lot, and I ended up lining them along the floorboards in open spaces.

When we were done it was around 9 and I had to work in the morning. Shockingly Embry did too. We went down stairs and the house was really quiet.

"Where do you think my grandma is?"

He laughed, "Oh she said she was going to bingo tonight. I forgot to tell you. She goes every week from 5 to the wee hours of the night. She calls it her girls night out."

I laughed too, bingo with the girls just seemed so old ladyfish and I never considered my grandma to be old lady. She had wrinkles and pains but she always acted so much like me it was easy to forget she was in her 70's.

"Nice, so do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, what are you going to make?"

"How about…" I said looking in the fridge, it looked like there were steaks, and prolly just for us, there were barely any groceries in there, and I should go to the store…"Well, there isn't much. Is the store still open?"

"Um, the one on the way to Forks is, want to go there?"

"Sure, we are hungry and I have no food."

"Do we need cash I can stop at home?"

"Nope," I thought about all the money I had been saving up from the past year or two working, "I've got it."

The drive to the store wasn't too long and it was nice. I turned on the radio to the only rock-ish station I knew. The first song we heard was Hells Bells by ACDC. Embry drummed along with one hand and I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He was so warm. I can understand why he never got his heating fixed. A human heated blanket, who needed heat with that?

When we got to the store it was like we were little kids. We went down every isle and grabbed everything that looked good. We needed food at the house anyways. I made sure to grab a lot of fruit and veggies for dinners. Embry went and got about 5 packages of Oreos, which I didn't mind. They are my favorite cookies. We spent an hour in there and when we went to the check out the lady looked at us like we were crazy. The grand total was over a hundred and Embry apologized about twenty times, but I told him we needed the groceries and that it was a good thing, I will shop less. He even tried to take out his card and paid, but I refused. He loaded all the bags into the truck and when we got home he unloaded them. He said for paying for all the food he has to do the labor. Not that I minded.

We got back to the house and hung out and ate Oreos, milk and pickles for a while. Well, I ate the pickles; Embry just laughed and made fun of me. What can I say? Pickles are my weakness.

Finally my grandmother came home around 11pm. When she walked in she said, "Embry?"

"Yes Shanny?" he said turning into over polite mode.

"I blocked your truck in for the night, if you want to leave you can move my car, but you can stay on the couch."

"Really?!" I said, happy Embry would be close by all night.

"On the couch." She repeated smiling, "Got it?"

"Yes mam!" he said beaming like a fool.

She looked at the kitchen and said, "Did you go shopping?"

"Oh yeah, I picked up a load of stuff for us, is that okay?"

"Yeah honey, it's great. Thanks. I am tired I am going to bed."

"Okay, love you!" I said, "Oh did you win?"

"Yep, I won a whole 20 bucks! Night guys!" I laughed and both Embry and I chimed Goodnight back.

"So?" Embry said looking at me with one eyebrow up. I knew this could not be good.

"Yes?" I asked, very guarded.

"I think I would like to cash my prize in for helping today…" Ah, I see, he wants some lovin…

I giggled, "Hm… I guess I can do that." It felt kind of dirty thinking about making out with my boyfriend while my grandmother was sleeping in the other room, but I am okay with that.

I lead Embry to the couch and pushed him on it. I sat on his lap facing him and began to kiss his exposed neck. I could feel his pulse quicken under my touch and smiled. A shiver ran through his body and he moaned. I kissed him behind his ears and licked him a little, all of the sudden he had flipped me over and he was on top of me kissing my lips.

We fell into sync letting out hands explore each other and our tongues travel all around each other mouths. It felt so good to have him near me. His hand was running up the side of my shirt making me tingle with excitement. I put my hands under the back of his shirt and pulled him closer. His warmth was engulfing my body and I was perfectly okay with that. It was like we were making one person this way. I could feel goose bumps form all over me. I couldn't help it. He began to kiss down my neck and let out a gasp. He went down to just under the collar of my shirt and started to suck and bit me a little. It feels so good. He does that for a while before coming back to my much awaited lips.

He pulled away for air after hours of us together. I panted a little and looked into his eyes.

"We have to work in the morning…" he said looking at the clock on the mantel, I looked over too. It was almost 2:30 AM and we had to be their early.

"mhm…" was all I could say.

"You should go to bed…"

"I don't want to." I said smiling, trying to be seductive.

"Neither do I, but…"

"Okay…" I groaned and wiggled my way out from under him. I was sweaty and hot and when I moved away from him my entire body felt cold.

He walked me to my room like a gentleman and kissed me goodnight at my door. I almost invited him in but my grandmother's words rang through my head, "On the couch." She knew me too well, if there were not any boundaries, I probably would not have stopped.

I went to bed and fell asleep smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Weeks flew by and most of my time was spent with Embry and his friends and working at the diner. I made friends with the other server girl and I hung out with Kim a couple times. It has all been really great. I still feel upset over my parents, but it is easier to talk about now, well at least with Embry it is easy to talk about.

The only thing that is really a wedge in the picture is the secret. The big ominous secret that whenever I ask if he is related to his friends or where he goes or almost anything about the behavior of his friends. It is also kind of tense hanging with his friends, I can tell they know because one person ill say something like, "Where is the rest of the pa-gang?" or "To go shredding your clothes now." And everyone looks at them accusingly like I would automatically understand and then stare at me for a reaction.

I don't know how to say something. It has been three almost four weeks and I am in Port Angeles shopping with my grandmother and aunt who gave me a guilt trip saying, "You spend so much time out working and with Embry, we just want to spend a day with you…" And to be truthful, I needed to get away for a day. La Push and Embry are great, but I feel like I am sticking my head underwater on a hot day and as amazing as it feels, I do need to come up for air.

We are wandering around the department store and I decided to treat myself. I have been saving my tips and I have excess money in my account, I am allowed to spend some for myself. Plus tomorrow is the bon fire. Embry is really looking forward to it, which mean I am too. I guess the tribal elders are coming to tell the legends of the tribe and everyone is going to be there. I think it will be fun, it is also supposed to be warm.

"What about these?" my aunt says showing me a pair of long dark wash jeans with patches on them. They look great, and fancy.

"They are great! My size?"

"Yep, oh and how about this top? It would look great on you!" The top was a red blouse that was button up and cuffed sleeves. Normally it isn't my thing, but it looked really nice, I could also use a new shirt for work.

"I like it, let me find a tank top for under… Ah here we go." A black lacy top tank top, beautiful. I tried them on along with some other clothes I had grabbed and decided to buy it. I also bought three new tops, a short skirt, shorts, another pair of jeans, a lacy push up black bra with matching underwear, and some more under garments. As we walked out of the store we found the make-up department and my grandmother.

I normally don't wear make up, but light browns and golds with some mascara always brought out my eyes. I bought some new stuff to add to my collection and we all walked out.

"So Anna, we need to talk about something…" I looked at my grandmother, from the sound of her voice it seemed like she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at my aunt, she just nodded and looked at the ground.

"School." She said.

"Oh…" I said. I have thought about it, I have to finish m senior year, which Embry did last year. I really do not want to go to a high school, and I am not ready for college. "I was thinking about getting my G.E.D. and then eventually taking classes at a community college. I have no idea what I want to do right now with my life, I don't think I could go to a new high school for just one year. I would prefer to just get it over with." I could see my aunt about to object.

My aunt Janet feels that getting a classroom education is by far the best thing you can get. Bother her parents were teachers and she teaches kindergarten. I can understand that too, but I just don't think I would finish it anyways.

"A G.E.D.?" my grandmother said cutting Janet off. "Do you think you can pass the test?"

I smiled, I had secretly already investigated this, I had taken a practice test online and I want to buy a study book. "Yes, and the G.E.D. is the equivalent to getting a high school diploma right now. Even better, when they tested high school seniors before graduating on this year's test, only a little over half passed."

"But, Anna! It would be your senior year! I can't believe you just want to skip it."

I thought about it, I don't think I could attened the graduation without my parents there. It would be too hard, with all of those other parents around. No, this is what I have to do. "I know, I just need to do this."

"Well then its settled." My grandmother said, "But you must take the test soon because I don't want you to not have it."

Janet sighed a little resigned, and I said, "Okay, I will find the dates, I think I can take it in Forks, at the city hall."

"Good. So where do we want to eat?" my grandma said, and then it was over, like a balloon popping. I thought it would be harder, actually. My mother always told me my grandmother was a strict women, but I haven't experienced that at all while living with her. She lets Embry stay the night, she never sets a curfew, and now I don't have to go to my senior year. I feel so relieved, like a weight has been lifted.

We spent the rest of the day and when I got home I knew Embry couldn't be there. He has to "work tonight" and I felt really alone. I walked into my room and say a note taped to the window.

_To my Darling, _

_I wanted to tell you I miss you and I love you. I hope you had fun shopping. My mother says if you work in the morning you can have the next morning off after the bon fire. I will see you in the morning! Love you! Sleep well… Lover boy_

_P.S. look under your laptop._

I laughed at lover boy, it was the name my family had taken to calling him, not to mention Ron from the kitchen. I looked under my laptop to find a giant Hershey bar. It was perfect timing too, I was about to go rummage the kitchen for chocolate.

I opened my laptop to find a message from Lilly and a couple other people. Lilly was officially not mad at me anymore. After she got my first note she made me tell her everything, which I didn't mind doing at all. She told me about this guy she works with, "Steen", who is a babe, but he hasn't asked her out yet. I miss her so much. I have grown closer to Kim and Lana, but they would never replace my best friend. She talked about visiting soon. She said she needed to meet "The guy" before i did anything too serious, like marry him. Which she said it sounded like I would do any minute. I laughed, I told her how great he was but I didn't tell her he was keeping secrets, she would have automatically said to dump him. Her philosophy was if you can't be open with the person you say to love, they are not worth it.

I don't feel like he is not open, but there is just something he is not telling me.

That feels nice… what is that? I feel warm arms around my waist, and lips on the back of my neck. I turn around and I am face to face to Embry.

"Morning." He murmurs looking into my eyes. This is by far the best way to wake up.

"Mhm." I said, I am still too tired to think.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to sit up and look around, but being held down by Embry.

"It is 6:30."

Oh shit, I won't have time for a shower! "Oh wow, why didn't my alarm go off?! I need to get ready!" I tried moving with no luck, "Embry!"

"I turned off your alarm, you looked so beautiful and peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up yet."

I growled under my breath. "Now I won't have time for a shower! I have to get up now to be on time!"

" If we are late, it will be okay. My mom was late this morning, she called to tell me. And I think you smell perfect, you don't need a shower."

"I think I do…" I said, I hate having greasy hair I am really self conscious when I don't take one every day.

"Just 5 more minutes… Tell me about your day yesterday." I smiled and relaxed back into his arms. He pulled me closer and I told him about how great it was to spend some alone time with my grandmother and aunt. I told him about going to the book store and grabbing a GED book, and he tensed. I hadn't really talked to him about not going back to school.

"Are you sure that's what you want? To work at the diner instead of going to your senior year?" he sounded really upset, I am missing something.

"Well, yeah. I just don't think I would make it through anyway, and I wouldn't attened the graduation. I just want it over and done with. I want to move on with my life. Why are you upset?"

I felt a little defensive, what right did he have to upset over this? I can see my aunt and grandmother making a huge deal about this, but him? I get to be with him more too, which is a plus.

"I want you to be happy. My senior year was a lot of fun, I don't want you miss anything. Your not doing this for me, are you?"

"No! I am doing this for myself. And I will be happy, this is what I want." I sighed when he relaxed a little more.

"I just, I thought you wanted to go to college? I don't want you to regret this."

I smiled, he seemed to genuine, "Embry," I said turning back to face him, "I will not regret this. College was never really MY dream, it was more for my parents, plus I can always go later if I want to. I just don't think I would be happy there now."

"Ok, if your sure…" he looked undecided.

I put both hands on his face and looked him straight in the eyes, "I am positive."

With that he smiled and kissed me. It felt so good, although it was short.

"I think I should get ready for work now."

"Ah, come on… five more minutes…" he said trying to be seductive, I could tell what he was thinking.

"We are going to be late as it is… and I won't take a shower now… So go into the kitchen and make me a pop tart. Then we can go." He shook his head in 'no' and I gave him the best sad face I could and said, "Please?"

Finally he sighed and let go of me. "Okay okay, I just can't resist that face. Hurry, I don't want to be away from you."

I smiled, we were barely away from each other and he still acts like 5 minute will kill him. When we work he is constantly out cleaning tables for me and his mother and winking at me while I talk to tables. It was nice to have him there. It made days that would be bad, good.

I looked out the window to see the sun was out, perfect. I thought, I could wear my new skirt. I threw on my black blouse, my new jean patchy skirt, and a pair of slip on ballet shoes. I knew my feet might hurt by the end of the day, but I still wanted to wear them. I looked in the mirror to see I looked great. I smiled and put my hair up in a messy bun and I threw on a red bandana to hide my greasy hair.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to brush my teeth and heard Embry in the kitchen.

"Ready yet?" he said softy

"I am just going to brush my teeth." I smiled when I heard him groan and mumble under his breath. When I was done I opened the bathroom door to see him leaning against the outside wall. He looked me up and down and I swear his mouth fell a little. It felt great. He held out my pop tart silently and I giggled.

"You know…" he said smiling mischievously, "You look too good in that outfit..." and he slid his arms around me.

"I look that good? Thanks, maybe I will get more tips…" I said laughing. I knew what he would think of others seeing me in this. And it being a sunny day, guys would come from all around to go fishing. I could see him restraining telling me to go change. He had done that once when I wore a low cut shirt to go hang out with him and his friends. I thought his he would explode when I said no. He started to shake and his face looked like it could kill. We got in a mini argument which ended up us making out in his truck before we went to Emily's.

"Let's go." He said. He was restraining himself, and that was okay. When we got to the truck he was back to normal and opened the door for me and we held hands on the way to work. When we finally got there it was ten minutes past when we should have and I saw Ron in the back wink at Embry.

This morning started off slow, but around ten people started to trickle in and me and Trish had to run around serving people. Embry couldn't come out much today because he had to help make food with Ron. A group of about 7 teens came in and while I was serving them a couple of the guys flirted with me. I smiled and laughed with them, but I didn't flirt back. When I walked behind the counter to get their drinks I was spun around and kissed passionately by Embry.

"What was that for?" I giggled blushing. I could feel eyes on us. I even saw Trish smile at me, all knowingly.

"That table of kids from Forks. They were eyeing you, I had to show them, you know…" he said now blushing too. It seemed like a rash move, but I laughed, "I see."

I looked over at them to see the guys kind of looking, but pretending they weren't and the girls were glaring at me. I felt great today.

The rest of the day passed quickly and at one Lana took over and we headed out. Recently Trish had hired one of the kids from around town to do Embry's job when we left. I thought back to the kiss in the diner and said, "I was right, you know."

He looked at me confused, "About what?"

"I did get more tips today." He face went blank for a second and then I laughed. He smiled back and said, "So that's why my kitchen tips were so nice? Your amazingly too sexy outfit?"

"Yep." I said and winked.

We headed out to the cliffs to just be with eachother.

"I am really happy your coming to the bon fire tonight, you know?"

I knew but I had been to other bon fires, why was this so important? I laughed and said, "Really? I had no idea…."

He smiled at me and said, "Yeah yeah, you know your even cute when your being sarcastic?"

I blushed, "Mhm, does that mean I should do it more often?"

"No, your cute all the time, but it just fit to say that in the moment."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched the beach, there were people playing in the sand and having picnics. It was so weird to see because normally the beach was cold and wet, people would walk on it in between rains, but not too much. I loved the beach, it was a great thinking place. I looked at the other cliffs and saw a group of guys at one end.

I looked closer to see that it looked like the gang of guys we had been hanging out with. It was a little to far to see who was who but I knew it was them. I smiled, they were always so full of life, they were like brothers, even though I had only met them less then a month ago.

One pulled out of the group ran back and then went full speed towards the edge of the cliff. I gasp, "Oh my god, what is he doing!" I said pointing. I had momentarily forgotten that they talked about cliff diving and hadn't been able to do it because of work and the storms.

"Relax, they are cliff diving. They do it all the time, I do it too." Oh right, I thought. I watched the one who was running take a flying leap off the cliff and dive in like a very graceful bird.

"Wow… that looks, crazy…" I watched some more then looked up at Embry. "Do you want to go?"

His face was full of longing, I didn't need him to say yes to know he wanted to.

"Nope, I am happy right here."

"Mhm, sure. How about this? I go home and get ready for tonight you pick me up, and in the mean time you go diving?"

"I want to be with you." He said. I felt bad now, thinking of how much time he spent with me and working, not to mention the time he spent at his "other job".

"I know, but I want you to be with you friends and have fun. Do it for me? I need to take a shower and change for tonight."

"You look great in what your wearing…" he said watching the cliffs again.

"Go, I will walk, I want to, it is so beautiful. For me? Please?"

"ok I will, but will you make me a promise?"

What could he possibly want?"Sure."

"Will you go cliff diving with me on the next nice day?"

I was shocked, cliff diving? Me? Nooooooooooo way. "Um, no?"

"You will love it, trust me, and you already said you would promise."

Dang it, I need to be more careful with that. I sighed and said, "Okay… I guess, but you have to do it with me the whole way."

He smiled like a cartoon character when they win something, "You got it. Holding hands and we will fly together."

I am scared, but I will put it in the back of my mind until the day comes. It could be really exciting.

"Okay, I will see you later! Love you!" I said smiling.

"Wait" he said grabbing my hand as I went to get out.

I turned around and found him on my lips kissing me. It felt so good, all of our kisses felt different and exciting. I just wanted to stay here all day. "Mmm, " I said pulling away,

He chuckled probably about the look on my face, I was so out of it after every kiss it was a miracle I could still function. Then he kissed me on the cheek and said, "I am really excited about tonight. I will pick you up at 7?"

"Okay… sounds good."

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled, kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. I started walking back into town to my house and then turned around to see Embry walking towards the cliffs taking off his shirt. I couldn't help it.

His rustic skin shined in the sun light and his muscles flexed. He started to jog and I felt like I should be watching Baywatch. I kept watching in a daze when he got to his friends. He was so happy with them. I could hear them yelling and say hellos and "no way! Where is Anna?"

I laughed at that, they had noticed his absence, how could they not? They were like a huge family of brothers with Emily as their mother.

I saw him look back and see me and he beamed. I could tell he was about to show off. He stripped to his boxers and I lost me breath, even from a distance I could see his muscles. He was one of the tallest of the group, it was amazing.

I watched him go far from the edge of the cliff and then he ran really fast to the end and took a beautiful swan dive into the water. I held my breath and walked back to the edge of the cliff to make sure he had come up. I watched his water soaked body swim to the shore and shake his head like a dog. I stared at him climbing the cliff then finally decided to leave. He was okay, I was okay.

I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and writing a letter to Lilly and talking to grandmother about my day and about Seth. I felt like she knew something I didn't when I talked to her. It wasn't like she was hinting or anything, but the look in her eyes were just all knowing, I thought I should ask her, but decided to leave it.

When 5:30 rolled around I got a call from Kim to tell me we would be eating at the beach and to just talk about stuff. She said she understand my decision not to go back to school, but I don't think she fully understood, but that's okay, she is being supportive and that's what I needed.

When I hung up with her I went and took a shower. I decided to blow dry my hair this time, I felt like tonight was going to be a special night for us, and I should look good for it.

I left my hair down but put a thing black hair band in to keep it out of my face. I put on my new Lacey black tank top and red blouse with the dark wash patchy jeans. I looked in the mirror and felt even more satisfied then this morning. The jeans made my legs look long and beautiful; the red blouse was a comfortable snug fit that hugged my curves perfectly. I left the top buttons unbuttoned so you could see the black lacy part on the top of the tank show. I felt beautiful. My last touch was make-up. I barely wore it now a days, but I used to all the time in California. I started with a light goldish color for the base on my eyes and put a chromy brown color just on the eye lid part and the feathered it together so it would meld together. It was perfect. I put on black mascara and made it so my green eyes would really stand out. Looked around for my used to be favorite lip gloss that was a natural light pink with a glossy touch. I put it on and when I was walking down the stairs I hear voices in the kitchen. I guess Embry was here and I didn't hear the knocking at the door, not that he really knocked anymore.

I was about to walk in when I heard my grandmother say, "You should have told her weeks ago."

"Shanny, I know, I will tell her tonight, after the bon fire. You have to understand, I want her to hear the legends first." Embry responded quickly trying to be quiet.

"Yes, fine, you better. If you don't I will. I don't want her in the dark, you should see her the nights you just disappear. She just mopes around probably thinking about what your not telling her!"

I could tell he was really upset about it, "I know, I just, I don't know, I will." With sudden authority, "Tonight."

"Good. I don't mean to be so pushy, but its important." I am so confused right now. My grandmother does know! But what is it?

"The truth is, that was my plan the whole time."

I decided now was the time to walk in and pretend like I heard nothing of this. If I was going to find out tonight, if he had it planned, then I would just go with it.

I walked in saying, "Hey!" and I ran and hugged Embry, not caring what my grandmother thought.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Mhm, Let's go!"

My grandmother looked at me and smiled like they weren't just arguing, "Have fun and stay out as late as you want. These bon fires are very fun."

"Okay," I smiled. I could the "stay out as long as you want" was really for Embry, because she knew I would probably be home whenever I wanted.

We walked out to the car in a comfortable silence. When we arrived at Emily's no one was there but Emily.

"Hey guys! I was waiting for you! I wanted to make sure you got some food too so I told them I would come down with the food later." I smiled, she was really sweet, and the way these boys ate, it was a miracle when you got food.

"Thank you!" I said smiling. I looked around the kitchen to see a bunch of food that needed to be carried down. "Is there someplace at the beach to put all of this?"

"Oh yeah, I had the guys set up two tables for the food and drinks. Would mind helping carry this down?"

We both laughed and said "no problem" and then we headed out. The walk there was pretty uneventful except on the way out Embry whispered in my ear, "You know you look amazing tonight? I didn't know I could be so stunned by a beautiful women until I met you."

I beamed and said nothing. I almost tripped a couple times but in the end I was fine.

When we arrived with they food I saw a huge amount of people around the fire. I put the food on the tables and saw kim coming over to help organize the dinner.

I looked around to see more Quileute guys then I had met. They were all laughing and playing football when we came but were now all walking towards the fire saying, "Finally the food!" or "Hey Em! Bout time you showed up!"

We smiled and I met everyone, including the elders who were already given plates of food.

Embry went and got us food and we sat down on the all famous log of La Push. Jared and Kim stat next us and so did Jacob with this girl who I had never met. We all ate and I watched the guys eat. They all had about ten pounds of food on their plate and eating like they had never had food before.

When we were done I met Jacob's girl and her name was Nessie. She was very pale, kind of like me only a little bit more. She was beautiful, I was jealous, her hair looked perfect and she was very graceful. She laughed a lot and her and Jacob kept in perfect synch.

It seemed like more then everyone I knew was there. All of the guys and their girlfriends, tribal elders. We sat around and talked. Billy Black seemed to be one of the coolest, he laughed a lot and joked around with all the guys, you could kind of tell he was the leader. Embry had mentioned he was the most like a father to him. He talked to me about my grandfather, apparently they used to be friends. The guys played some football and I sat out with Kim talking.

"So, Anna?" she said giggling.

I looked at her funny and said, "Yes?"

"How are you and Embry?"

I laughed, girl talk, I barely did this, "We are great."

"And?" she laughed, I could tell by the way her eyes glinted she want details about how I felt. I knew she would tell Jared who would tell Embry, but I don't care, I just let it all lose.

"Well, I don't know how to say it, Kim. Its like I have been with him for years and it has only been weeks. I feel like I could be with him forever. I don't know what it is, I can talk to him about anything. Its hard for me at points, because I don't want to scare him away with my crazyness and mood swings, but her is so understanding and loving, I just hope he feels the same way. I just love him, so much. I feel love sick, but in a good way, you know?"

"I do, it's how I feel about Jared."

"Yeah, I see you too together and hope I am like that. You guys are like two puzzle pieces fitting together. When you look at each other it is with so much compassion I am jealous."

"Jealous? Have you see Embry and you? You guys are always together, he treats you like a queen. You should hear him talk about you! He is so in love with you, and your in love with him. I don't think you should be jealous; you guys are perfect for each other. Your soul mates." Then she blushed and snapped her mouth shut like she let out a huge secret.

Soul mates, I had thought about it. Was it possible that I had found my soul mate? I can imagine ever being with anyone ever again. He is everything to me. When I do things, I do it for him. Maybe he is my soul mate, wow. "Yeah, I guess.", I said beaming.

She smiled at me relieved. Right then Jared came up behind her and hugged her. He kissed her on her head and looked at me, "How are you Anna? Having fun?"

"Oh yeah." I said looking for Embry, he was still with the other guys, but he must have felt me looking because he turned around and winked at me.

"Good," then looking at Kim said, "They are planning on telling the legends soon, want to get comfortable? Do you want me to grab a blanket for you? It's getting chilly." I laughed, he was so protective.

She smiled and mouthed, "Worry wart" to me and said to him, "Nope, you will do just fine."

I laughed, he must be as warm as Embry. Just then he was behind me wrapping his arms around me and Kim and Jared faded into the background.

"where you guys talking about?" Embry whispered in my ear and kissing my cheek softly.

"Oh nothing…" I sighed with contentment, "Girl stuff."

He chuckled and said, "Mhm, sure. They are about to start the telling of the legends, want to go sit down against the log?"

"Sure, sounds good." The legends, the ones he wanted me to hear before he told me the big secret. I had heard snippets of them from people around town, but they were never clear. I am really excited to hear them all.

Of course, Billy Black said them. He started off with the story of the spirit warriors and how they came about. He talked about the first time the "cold ones" were discovered in their lands, and then he told the third wife.

By the end I was in awe, they were so poetic and beautiful. I could tell by the look in everyone's eyes these were the stories that formed their lives. Billy Black said them so so much conviction, I believed him. How could you not? A whole culture was built around the legends. I smiled to myself thinking about Billy Black as a wolf. His features are so strong.

When they were over I was almost asleep in Embry's lap. The warm fire, the warm Embry, and stories lead me into a perfect calm environment.

Embry seemed pretty awake the whole time, I looked up into his eyes a couple times to see him paying perfect attention. I felt so safe here with him, like nothing could hurt me in this moment.

We sat there for a while mulling over everything we heard. A couple of the boys wandered off saying they had to go do stuff and all the couples receeded into their own worlds. Paul and Rachel walked down the shore hand and hand, Jared and Kim said good bye to everyone and went back towards emily's, Emily and Sam just sat looking at the fire, and Nessie and Jacob were across the fire from us whispering to eachother.

I looked up into the sky and watched the stars. Leaning my head into Embry's hot chest I said, "Its so perfect."

"What is?" he said softly.

"Tonight, I don't want it to end."

"I know, I just want to sit here with you for the next hundred years."

I smiled, "Do you think we can do it? Stay here for one hundred years?"

"I don't know, but I do want to be with you for the next one hundred years." She said in a deep husky and very sexy voice.

I couldn't help but smile brighter. It was too good to be true, this whole thing. My life, I wish I could talk to my mother about all this guy stuff. There is not a happy moment that goes by that I don't think of telling her or my father about. When I see funny customers I want to go home and tell my dad about them. Its hard sometimes, but I don't need to cry about it. I think they would want me to be happy.

"Anna?"

I looked around at him, "Yes?"

His eyes looked worried, happy, excited, sad all at once, I could tell now was the time he was going to tell me. "I need to tell you something."

I turned around to face him and put my back to the fire. We sat cross legged from each other and held hands, "And what would that be?"

He took a long shaky breath, I could see him trying to formulate a sentence and said, "You know the legends?"

I smiled, "Of course, I just heard them!" I giggled.

He chuckled nervously, "What did you think about them?"

I thought for a second looking at his face. I said exactly what I felt, "I thought they were beautiful."

He beamed like I had just given him gold, then his smile went straight again, "I, they, how do I say this?" we were silent for a moment then he said, "Anna, they are true."

I sat there a little shocked. True? What does he mean true? Like spirit warriors exist. Cold ones and werewolves are real? No way. But then i think about the argument he had with my grandmother, "I want her to hear the Legends before I tell her." He wanted me to understand before he told me.

Why is he telling me this though? Oh no, is he? What? Is he a werewolf? He is definitely not a cold one. Why else would he tell me? Was this his way of testing me? What is going on? I guess that would explain where he goes at night…

"Anna? Say something please?"

What do I say to that. I am not planning on running away or anything, but wow. How can I just believe this? Am I crazy? Maybe he is crazy. I opened my mouth a couple times to speak, but I didn't know what to say. I examine my hand some and then I look up into his face and see that what he is saying is truth. It is in his eye and face. His face is etched with worry, I need to say something now. I don't want him to be sad.

"I don't know what to say…" I whisper. He looks a little happier.

"You believe me?"

I smiled, he was worried about that? How could I not, the stories seemed so real, and he has never given me a reason to doubt him. But then again, how many people would just out rightly believe that werewolves exist and that he is one? Not many I expect.

"Of course, its just a lot to understand, I want to ask you about one million questions. I have no idea where to start."

His face went from worried/ happy to completely relieved, "Oh thank god." He said, "You can ask me anything and I will answer."

"okay…" I said thinking of what my first one was…"Is that why you are so warm? Because i don't think all strong guys are that warm. But Jared is, and so are the others, oh wow, are they? Of course they are. And Kim? She knows? My grandmother knows? Who else knows?"

"that was a lot rolled into one breath." He chuckled. "Yes, I am warm and so are the other guys because we are werewolves. We can also heal fast and we never get sick. We are kind of frozen in these bodies too, we don't age until we want to stop phasing." He took a breath and I was about to ask more but then he started again, "And yes, Kim knows, everyone who was here tonight knows. All of the guys are werewolves too. We are a pack. Except for Jake, though."

I took it all in and said, "Why not Jake?" if all the rest were a pack what was wrong with Jake?

"It's a very long story, but at one point the packs split, Sam was one Alpha and Jake was another. We had to chose sides and Seth and Leah-"

"Leah? She is a werewolf?" I was shocked, no other girl were.

"Yep, and back to what I was saying. Jake broke off from the pack and Seth and Leah joined him. They were a pack through this battle and I joined after the battle, but Jake wanted to be able to travel with Nessie, and with Leah, Seth and I, he knew he couldn't just leave. So for the sake of our leader to be with his soul mate, Seth and I joined back to the original pack. Leah stayed, but Jake decided to have no authority over her. So she is kind of free. So Leah is not park of the pack either."

I thought about it, why would Jake want to travel with Nessie? If they were soul mates why wouldn't she just stay in La Push with him? So I asked him.

"Well," he said struggling for words, "Nessie isn't exactly human…" I looked at him questioningly, "She is half vampire, you know half cold one."

"What? She is a vampire?"

"Only half, and she acts very human, its another long stor for another time, you should actually ask her, she has a very cool power with just kind of shows you. The reason Jake needs to travel with her, is vampires don't age, so, she can't just live in La Push forever, or else people would wonder."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Anythign else?"

I thought about my previous questions, "Yes, why me?"

"what do you mean? Why you?"

"I mean, why would you tell me all this? I can tell it is a secret of the tribe, and I am not really part of the tribe. Why can you tell me?"

He sighed like he didn't really want to explain it, but he did anyways, "You have to listen to all of what I am about to say without any interruptions, or else I won't tell you." I nodded, "Okay well, Werewolves have this gift, it is unique to all wolves. When we see our soul mate, like just look at them for the first time, We know. Our whole world changes, it's called imprinting. Its like the person is our new center of the world. They hold us to the ground. I told you when we were first together it was love at first sight, and that is what it is. But stronger. Everything changes, all you want to do is be with that person, protect that person, love that person. Its like all the strings from your life before them fall off and reattach to this person." I sat their trying to make sense of this, imprinting, soul mate. Kim had called us soul mates earlier. Oh, he imprinted on me. "Anna, I imprinted on you. You are my world, now an forever." I looked at him when he finished.

Imprinting, soul mates, he is mine. He will always be mine, and I will always be his. This is why we connected so fast, this is why I was so comfortable with him. Then it clicked, I had always known, I have always wanted it to be him. I want to get married to him and grow old and have kids with him. No wonder no one ever compared, he is my love, the love that will last a lifetime. " I know." I said under my breath.

Then I looked up at him, "I love you." Was all I could say, nothing else worked for how I felt right now.

"Oh Anna, you have no idea how much I love you."

We kissed and fell into the sand making out. This was new, our emotions were blending into one, our lips met with lust and love. I couldn't hold back. This night was perfect. I came up for air and looked around to see everyone was gone. I smiled and looked into his eyes. I wondered if my eyes looked as hungry as mine. I just couldn't help myself. He was mine and I was his. Forever.

We started to kiss more and more passionately. I couldn't hold back, I pulled his shirt off and ran my hands all over him. I kiss him down his chest and he pulled off my tops. There was no stopping us. Tonight was the night that we would become one.

When we were done we laid side by side, him holing me in his arms watching the stars. All the sudden I sat up and said, "What time is it?"

He smiled and reached for his jeans and pulled out his phone. "3:17am"

"Oh my gosh, I have to go home." I said thinking of my grandmother, but I didn't want this night to end. I wanted to keep him with me all night. Our bodies are still tingling from before, I can't even think of moving.

"I know…" he said mumbling and burying his head in my sand filled hair.

After a while more of laying there in silence we started to pick up our clothes and put them on. When I putting on my clothes I realized just how cold it was. I can't believe we just did that, is going though my head like a flashing billboard. I don't regret one minute of it though, it was so great. How could we have not done that earlier?

We walked back to the truck at Emily's in silence, he kept his arm around me the whole way. When we got there he put me inside. While he was driving a wave of tiredness came over me. I was almost asleep when he parked the truck.

"Are you asleep?" he whispered.

"Yes." I said giggling

He got out of the truck and pulled me out and carried me into the house. I thought he would set me at the door but he carried me all the way to the bed.

"Thank you" I said when he put me on the bed. I was about to close my eyes when he was walking out but then what felt like electricity shocked me back to consciousness and I said, "Don't leave me!"

He turned around and looked at me and sighed, "What will your grandmother say?"

Right now, I thought, I don't care. "I don't care," I said, "I just want you to be with me."

He smiled, my words were all jumbled together and probably made no sense. "Are you sure?" he said coming closer. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and I nodded my head and scooted over so he would fit onto my small bed.

He slid on and put his arm around me. I smiled and sighed with contentment.

"Good night wolfey" I said softly and he chuckled in my ear.

"Good night love." And I fell into a deep warm sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

[side note: I do not get reviews very often, but I got one this time and I was MEGA psyched that I did. My friends make fun of me for writing this, but I am sure if they knew the feeling of getting a comment on something you have written, they would do it too. So THANKS to the amazing person who reviewed my story. Oh and um, I am not going to go day by day, that is far too lengthy, so I will skip weeks then months, then years the plan is to go until they are old and wrinkly. Lol]

Chapter 11

I feel like I have been living on a cloud. Ever since the bon fire everything fell into place. I found out more and more about the pack and who was in it. Since Nessie's family is still in the area and vampires travel through sometimes, the pack is getting bigger slowly.

Lilly is coming up in a week, it is great; I have missed her so much. Embry says that he is scared to meet her. That she sounds like a force of nature. I can tell he really wants her approval. I am positive she will like him. My grandmother said she may stay as long as she wants, as long as she helps around the house and all that.

My grandmother keeps acting like she doesn't know. It's nice though, I don't really feel comfortable talking to her about all of that stuff.

Its hard though sometimes when Embry is out patrolling with the pack. He told me a week ago that that one of the Cullen's could see the future and that a group of vampires were going to be traveling through soon. It scared me to know that because Embry always talked about how fun it was to fight them and how quick and strong they are. The group do suck blood but the future seeing vampire said that she could not see them hunting in our area, but you never know how long they will stay once they meet the Cullen's.

They have been running extra patrols which Embry has opted to do during the days while I am working. So lately I have just been working with his mother, Ron, and a new kid. Business is steady, but it is pretty boring over all.

Kim and I hang out on the nights both of our boys are gone. We talk about how worried we are and also about the guys. It is interesting; she is like a sister I never had. She braids my hair and we try on make-up together. It is easy to get along with her. I think we connect on two plains, one- we are both girlfriends/ soul mates to werewolves. Two- we are both only children.

She was the one who told me about all of their minds being linked though. I am happy she did though, now I understood why they all knew each other and me so well. The whole pack and imprintee's are kind of like a large strange family.

We started a new tradition which is every Saturday night the whole pack get together and the girls cook for the boys. It is fun, a community dinner. We only do it at Emily's because she said she liked to have them, and because she made the investment into an over sized table and has the most room.

There is one fairly new were wolf who is really nice. His name is Andy. He is still in high school and is a junior. I talked to him about getting my GED and I think I kind of converted him to get one too. He says now most of the pack are out of high school he feels really out of place. Sure there are kids his age, but he says they just don't connect. I understand him pretty well. He was the last to change and all the guys are constantly giving him crap. He still hasn't learned how to completely control his phasing but he is getting much better.

I think it is funny how they all act, they look so much alike but they all have completely different personalities. I kind of see them as the dwarves from snow white. I would never tell them that though.

The weirdest part of everything though, is how everything just fits into place. I fit with Embry, we just melded. I fit into the pack family, how even as mystical and weird as it is, it is so normal.

My aunt and uncle have been coming around the house a lot, she is starting to show too. She looks beautiful. My uncle acts like she is so breakable. He hovers around her brings her food and water. Never lets her stretch too far to get something, it's really cute. Even Embry noticed at a dinner at their house one night only he said, "He seems really protective of her, of course, if you were pregnant I think I would just put you in bubble wrap."

I giggled back and said, "I would never let you."

Everything around me is changing for good. I just hope it stays that way.

Today is the day Lilly comes. She really chose a good day, with the end of summer coming the sunny days are becoming less frequent, but today was sunny and warm. I was wearing a pair of shorts and a hard rock café t—shirt.

Embry and I waited right outside of the security gates, I was anxious to see her too. I was fidgeting and pacing. Eventually Embry grabbed me from behind and held me close and said, "Relax, she will be here soon."

I knew he was right, but still. He chuckled every time I tried to get out of his grasp. I decided to think about tonight. Tonight the guys were planning on having a big bonfire. IT would be so much fun for her. She would probably flirt with every available guy there, but that is just her. I hope it doesn't rain too much while she is here, she is an outdoor person and I would hate for her to be stuck inside, but then again, rain would probably not stop her.

I looked around when I realized she would be coming out any second. Good thing I did too because right when I did I saw her on the other side of security waving. I waved back and Embry laughed at my enthusiasm. When she walked through she was still somewhat far away and I tried to run up to her; Embry's arms were still restraining me though, I wiggled and slapped him on the hands and he let go.

I ran up to her and she dropped her purse and yelled, "I have missed you so much!" and we hugged.

It was great to hug her again; it was like having a part of my old life back. We laughed and giggled like children until I felt Embry behind me.

She quirked her eye brow at me and said, "Ah, is this him? Lover boy?"

I laughed and said, "Yes this is Embry, Embry this is Lilly."

He smiled and stuck out his hand, "Its very nice to meet you, welcome to Washington."

"Mhm, you know your hand is super hot? Are you feeling okay?" Of course that is the first thing she would say.

He chuckled, "Yes mam, it's in my blood."

"Okay, good. It is nice to meet you by the way." I smiled happy they were getting along. I could see Embry was a little thrown by her, but he would get used to it.

We got her bags and Embry went to the truck with them and said he would pull up on the curb. Lilly and I hung out waiting for him and she said, "Anna, do you know how hot that kid is?" I giggled.

"I know, it's great, you should see him with his shirt off!"

She let out a bark, "That's okay."

She made me tell her how we met and all the details. I decided to wait to tell her I had already slept with him. I knew she wouldn't care, but I figured we could do that tonight.

On the way home I told her about La Push and the guys and about the Bon Fire tonight. Embry kept his arm around my waist while he drove and she noticed. We talked about stories from when we were growing up and Embry took them all in. He smiled when he heard about us getting pink slips and being suspended and said, "I never knew you were such a bad girl."

I blushed deep red when Lilly winked at me and said, "You have no idea, her parents thought I was the bad influence, but she was always the one who told me to do stuff."

He laughed at that and said, "I can see that, she has that way with people."

She told him about the first time we got drunk together and we got caught. He thought that was the best. What happened was Lilly's older brother had a bottle of Captain Morgan in his room and even though it burned going down we drank it. He was so angry when he got home, he told on us. Her mother got so mad, but she didn't tell my parents. She said the punishment would be the rest of the night and next day. It was too, we spent the whole night barffing off her deck and then sleeping with wet cloths on our heads. The next day we had the worst hang over ever. I swore I would never get that drunk again, and I still haven't.

When we got to La Push we went straight to my house and we unpacked. Embry hung out down stairs and watched T.V. while we talked and got ready for tonight.

"So, Anna? Are there going to be hot guys there tonight?" I laughed thinking of their temperature.

"Oh yeah, trust me, all of his friends are hot, not to mention buff and tall. They are like brothers."

"Really? Hmmm…. Maybe I will hook up with one while I am here…"

I smiled at the thought, "Yeah maybe. Let me warn you though, they are pretty big and crazy. You just have to with the flow and have fun with them…"

"I have never had a problem with crazy." She said dazing out a little, then said, "So what's new with you? Other then you know everything? I can tell there is something you want to tell me."

I laughed, she knew me far too well. "Yeah um, you may want to sit down. …" she gave me a glance that said, 'just tell me'. "Well, basically, I um, slept, with um…"

"Oh my god!" she practically screamed, "You slept with Embry!" I just nodded and she squealed, "Wow, Anna, you have to tell me how it happened!"

I smiled and my face was beat red, "It was on the beach, after a bon fire, it was so perfect, it was like a dream."

"A beach? Wow, you really went all out! Well, that's good I guess. You guys are being safe right?"

"Yep."

"Good, because I am too young to be called an aunt." I laughed at that.

We talked some more then headed down stairs. "Ready?" Embry said as we walked in.

"You know it!" Lilly said.

I nodded and we started to walk out. Embry caught me from behind and turned me around and kissed me. "Did I hear yelling earlier?" he said when we finished.

"Um yeah, no biggy." I said worried.

He laughed and then pulled me out the door, "there you are lovebirds, I thought you weren't going to unlock."

I blushed and said, "Oh shut up."

Instead of stopping t Emily's we went straight to the beach to meet the guys. The bon fire was started even though it wasn't even dark yet. They were once again playing football and I saw some of them in the water. I am sure it was refreshing for them, but for me it would have been ice cold.

When we arrived at the group Kim came up first and said, "Oh good, I needed some girls, the testosterone is killing me, you must be Lilly?" she said holding out her hand.

"Ah yes." She said smiling. Lilly was never very good with other girls, she was the girl that hung out with the guys and she liked it that way. I am glad she wasn't hostel to Kim though; she seemed to understand she was a genuinely nice person.

We sat down on the log and I nodded to Embry telling him to go play with the guys. They were completely oblivious of Lilly being there. I told her who each one was and she repeated every name. I looked around for Andrew and saw him in the water with Seth and Brady. I wanted Andrew and Lilly to meet for some reason. I felt like if there was anyone for her to hook up with it would be him.

Eventually it got dark and Kim, Lilly and I were chatting like a group of old friends. Jared and Embry joined us for a while but then went back to the other guys. Emily eventually came down with hot dogs and supplies for smores. All of the guys came in like a swarm of bees I went looking for Andrew once I ha my food and told him I wanted him to meet Lilly.

We were heading towards them when Lilly turned our direction laughing at something and waved me over. I kept walking but all of the sudden I noticed Andrew was standing behind me.

I looked at him to see a confused and happy face. "Andrew? Earth to Andrew? Coming?"

"Um yeah. " we walked over to them and sat down I introduced them and Lilly winked at me. I could tell she was going to go after him now. At first he was really shy and then half way through eating she made a remark about how much they ate and he jumped in with some witty comment and became uncharacteristically confident.

I looked at Embry who was sitting next to me shoving another hot dog in his face, I think that made the 7th and there was still more on his plate. He put down his hot dog and said, "What?"

I laughed because his mouth was kind of full and said, "What is up with Andrew?" quietly so no one could hear.

He looked over at him and said, "What do you mean he seems fine?" and watched him some more and then Andy put his hand on hers and looked into Lilly's eyes, "Oh no." was all he said.

I looked at his face and all of the sudden it hit me, Andrew had imprinted on Lilly. OF course, the forces around me wanted them to be together, I had a feeling they would like each other, but soul mates? Oh no was right, she was going back to California the weekend before school started back up, two and a half weeks.

"No.." I said under my breath.

"Yes." Embry said, "Should I go talk to him?" he said looking worriedly at me.

I thought about it, "No, let him figure out what to do. Maybe things will work out." I wanted to be hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe."

I thought about how Lilly would take the news of the werewolves and vampires. Then it came to me, she would love it. She loved vampire books, she believed in werewolves and witches. That was her thing; we had spirit callings in the hunted house in our town. She would totally believe it. Good, I thought, than it will be easier for him. I smiled at the idea, two best friends marrying guys who were brothers. It was like our dream come true, we used to talk about doing that when we were in Elementary school. Well we were going to marry twin human brothers who were rich, but this works too.

I smiled at her and she smiled at me. I could tell she was ready to pounce all over him. She asked him to grab her something to drink and then she came over to me.

"He is so cute! Thanks for introducing us! He is so strong and muscular. God, I just want to eat him all up!" I laughed.

"Yep, you guys look great together."

Embry chimed in behind me, "Yeah, just be careful." She looked at him questioningly, "He can have a temper problem."

"That only makes him hotter!" she said giggling.

I looked at Embry to see him grimace, I knew what he was thinking: She was going to test her limits and he would get angry and he could phase. I saw the problem too so I said, "Just promise me one thing?"

She laughed, "Yeah okay, what is it?"

"Don't make him too angry on purpose, you don't know what you're getting into."

She looked at me and said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

I was about to respond but then Andrew came up from behind her and said, "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

She beamed like a light bulb and said, "Yeah, sure, you won't get me lost will you?"

"I would never dream of it." He said putting his hand over his heart.

I looked at Embry and saw him shoot Andrew a look that said, ' be extra careful' and I saw Andrew nod and walk away with Lilly. Before they were completely out of sight Lilly turned around and smiled at me and mouthed, "thank you!"

When they were gone Kim came over with Jared and said, "Did Andrew just do what I think he did?"

"You mean imprint? We can say the werewolf lingo now she is gone." said Embry.

I laughed and said, "Yep, I think that is exactly what he did."

"wow," she said slowly, "So how do you think this will work out? I mean, she has to go back to California and he can't just leave La Push?"

"I know, I am not sure. Do you think he will tell her while she is here?" I hope he does.

Kim sighed and was about to say something when Jared cut in, "I think he will tell her tonight."

Embry laughed and said, "Nah he will wait."

"No way man, he will go for it, I can tell. Did you see the way he was acting around her? And you know, he really sucks at keeping secrets."

"Wanna bet?" Embry said.

"Ten bucks says he does it tonight."

"Fine, shake." They shook hands and I rolled my eyes.

"So, what I was going to say before…" Kim said, "He could tell her tonight or he might just not tell her. But, I think when she leaves he will have some major issues."

"Yeah totally." I said gazing in the direction they went.

We sat around and gossiped some more while Jared and Embry watched to see if they would come back. Eventually Jake and Nessie showed up and sat down with us.

"Hey!" I said hugging Nessie. I had learned about the whole deal with her and I was comfortable with her now.

"Hey, sorry we are late." She said smoothly.

"Is there any food left?" Jake said looking around.

Paul heard him from across the fire and said, "Naw man, you should have stopped kissing and come down earlier, your loss. Those hot dogs and smores were goooood."

Nessie blushed and kissed Jacob on the cheek, "I can make you some food when we get back to my place, or Esme can, you know how much she likes to cook for you."

"Mhm." He said, "Sounds good."

Kim and I filled them in for what they missed and at the end Jacob said, "Ten bucks says tonight, because, He sucks at keeping a secret."

I laughed, not him too! "Fine guys." Embry said, "But you'll be wrong!"

I watched Nessie roll her eyes and laugh at them. We talked for a while more until I decided to call Lilly and see where she was. I have to work tomorrow and I wanted to go home. I had almost asked Trish for the day off, but then with the weather being so nice and I had today off I decided I would work tomorrow and see about getting a couple days off later.

Her phone rang and rang until finally she answered, "Hey!" I said.

"Where are you?"

"We are walking around in the forest and talking." she was out of breath and whispering.

"Okay…" I said, "I need to work in the morning, I'm sorry, I am going to leave soon. Will you be back?"

"Oh um, I will get home with Andy. Is that okay with you?" I could tell she was worried about me being mad she wasn't with me.

"Not a problem. Tell him to be safe." I laughed.

She growled under her breath and said, "Oh shut it, I will see you later. I am sleeping with you right?"

"Yep, with me. Love you! Night!"

"Love you too! Tell the rest I say sorry for bailing!"

"Yep, bye!"

And that was that. I turned to Embry and said, " I think he is telling her tonight."

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "Now your against me too? What is this?"

He gave me the sad face and I giggled, "Sorry, but they are movin fast out there."

"Ha!" said Jared victoriacly slapping hands with Jake.

"You haven't won yet…" said Kim.

They laughed and said something about, soon we will have.

We hung out for a bit longer but then I yawned and Embry and I decided to leave.

It wasn't that late, but I barely slept the night before and I needed to get up early.

He carried me up the paths to the little parking lot and set me in the car and kissed my head.

"Are you running patrol tonight?" I asked.

"Yep, so I will pick you up for work. Is that okay?"

"Yep, sounds good."

He took me all the way to my bed and set me down. He kissed my head and then he was gone. I slept like a log until my bedroom light flew on and I heard, "I cannot believe you wouldn't tell me I was heading into a pack of werewolves!"

I groaned, "Can we talk about this later? Its late!"

I could tell she was still in shock, but at the same time my body did not want to deal with it right now.

"No. We talk now. Get up!"

I moaned and sat up rubbing my eyes. Embry lost the bet, dang it. "What happened?" I ask as nicely as I could trying not to be angry she woke me up.

"Everything was great, amazing actually, we were walking in the woods and I was so happy, so comfortable. It was so unlike me you know." I nodded, "Well we stopped at this tree that had fallen and sat down. We got to talking about life and all of that and then he got this look o his face when I asked him about what he does in his free time. I ignored it and he said he just ran. I thought that was awesome. Well we kept talking and he decided to tell me some of the legends. They were so nice, so romantic and real. I could tell he believed them but I thought it was just a story. And, its my thing ya know? I like this kind of stuff. Then he told me they were real and he told me about imprinting. I got scared. I didn't run, but I walked away. I just didn't know what to say. All in one night you know? You just find your soul mate. I mean, I don't know. How can I after one night be so devoted to someone? How can he? I don't understand." I mhm'd and 'I see'd' in all the right places and she kept going, "And then as I was walking away I turned around to say something, but he wasn't looking at me, he was running into the woods, I watched him and he just exploded into a wolf. I didn't know what to do! He ran away and, Anna, how do i? Obviously he is my soul mate and we will be together, but, my god." Then she went silent.

I sat there waiting for more. I have no idea what she is thinking but I can hear howling in the distance, it seems like two or three wolves, sharing hurt. I knew it was them. I don't know if she heard them but then her face changed.

"Anna!"

"what?" I said studying her.

"I just ran away from my soul mate! What kind of person am I? The most beautiful guy I have ever seen in my life tells me he wants to be with me forever and I run away!"

"Sh, its okay." She was getting hysterical now I could feel the breakdown coming. I put my arms around her and whispered calming words in her ear. "It will be all right, you'll see."

She started to sob, I could barely understand her but what I got was, "He is going to hate me. He- he was so angry. I- I am a horrible person. I will never see him. " she kept going and going. I just held her for hours.

Then all of the sudden she perked up and said, "I have to go find him."

I looked at her, "Do you know what time it is?"

"So, I know he is out there somewhere. Is there a trail behind your house?"

I nodded a yes and she just took off, just as fast as she came in. What should I do? My best friend just ran off into the woods to find her werewolf soul mate, how do I react? I looked out my window to see her running into the forest just to stop at the edge. I watched as a huge blonde wolf came out of the forest with his head down.

She walked up to him, fearless and flung herself on him. Her entire body started to shake again and the wolf lay down. He had been close by the whole time, good. I watched the wolf walk away and then a man came out of the woods, Andrew. She looked up at him and started talking, than he just kissed her and stroked her hair, now it was not my place to look. I looked around my room to see the clock say it was 5am.

I guess I will get ready for the day. I looked at the sky to see the horizon getting lighter and the sky was still clear and beautiful. I decided to wear my blue blouse with my dark jeans and brought them with me to the bathroom. I took a nice long shower and used extra soap. When I was done getting ready I had plenty of time to make a real breakfast for Embry and I.

I decided on a quiche. I put broccoli, cheese, ham, some spices, and things to fluff it up. I found a ready to back pie crust in the freezer and put it in the pie pan. I poured it in and put it in the oven. I decided to make coffee because I can barely stay awake. i poured myself a cup and looked out our front window. A nice day meant good tips, maybe Lilly and I could go out together and maybe go shopping or something on one of my days off. With all of the tips and money I had I could probably treat her to something cool.

I heard Embry pull into the drive way and he walked down the path grumbling. I giggled and stood up to check on the food. When I turned around he was quietly opening the door and walking inside.

"Hey babes!" I said as he walked through the door way.

"Hey beautiful." He said and I kissed him full on the lips.

He sighed and said, "You know I love you more than anything?"

I smiled and said, "I do, and I love you too. How was patrol?"

"Well I was with Jared so when Andrew phased after the whole "thing" with Lilly Jared bragged for a while. It kind of sucked, but then Andrew got so mad at him for betting on him he tackled him to the ground and tried to rip his head off. When he realized what he was doing he jumped off of Jared and ran to your house to make sure she got home okay. His thoughts were so crazy, I was having trouble thinking straight. Then I watched him attempt to listen in on you two when she got home. Sorry you didn't get much sleep, by the way. But it was just a fun filled night!" he said ending it with sarcasm. He looked really tired. I noticed it more often now.

I kissed him again and said, "Sorry… Are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah." He said, "It smells amazing."

"Good." I said pulling it of the oven. I made him a huge plate with a large piece and extra apples and cut myself a small piece.

We ate in silence and I heard the front door open. "Lilly?" I said.

"No, it's um Andrew." He said walking in with Lilly sleeping in his arms.

"I am going to put her to bed, is that okay?"

"Yeah go ahead. Um, there is some quiche if you want some?"

"Thanks, I think I will stay with her for a while."

"Okay, tell her about the food when she wakes up, she will be starving, and quiche is her favorite."

"Okay, thanks. Oh and sorry guys, I just didn't know how to do it."

"Don't worry man, we have got your back, now go."

Andrew smiled and walked her up to the room. I can't believe it worked out this way, but I am not upset. Andrew is a great guy and they deserve each other. Embry smiled at me and took my plate and put it in the sink.

When we got to work an early morning fishing crowed was there and we both set off right to work. A couple of the pack members came in to get some late morning grub, their bill was by far one of the largest I have ever seen, especially for breakfast. While I was counting out my bills and tips for the day Lilly and Andrew came in.

They waved at me and then sat down in a booth. Lana started to serve them and I watched. Andrew was at full attention while Lilly was speaking. They sat next to each other and he kept his arm around her the whole time. When Lana left to get their drinks they just sat there looking into each other's eyes like they had been in love for years.

I had never pictured Lilly as the type who would fall so fast, but I guess with the knowledge that he was her soul mate, how could she not? It looks almost too easy. I wonder what will happen when she has to leave?

"Ready?" Embry said from behind me.

"Um, Yeah. Here is your tips, Let me go give Ron his. Go chill with Andrew and Lilly, I will be right there."

He looked around and saw the two love bird ogling each other and smiled, "Okay." And he kissed me on the top of the head and walked towards them. I went back and gave Ron his tips and grabbed my stuff off the hook.

When I came out of the kitchen I could hear Embry making fun of them and I smiled. When I got to the table he looked up and scooted over for me.

"Hey girly!" Lilly said beaming.

"Hey! What did you order?" I smiled and Embry wound his arm around my waist.

"Just a burger, wolf-man here ordered three and extra fries." She giggled when he poked her in her ribs.

They flirted a little and Embry and I sat staring into each other's eyes until Lana came over saying, "Okay love birds, your food is ready." She smirked at me and I laughed.

She put down three cheese burgers a burger for Lilly. She put the extra fries in the middle of the table and Embry and I made ourselves welcome to eat them.

After Andrew finished stuffing the burgers in his face he looked at the plate of fries and said, "Aw guys!"

We laughed and Lilly said, "I am sure you have had enough food. You also had like two huge pieces of quiche!"

I frowned at him, "Was there any left when she came down? Or for Grams?"

"Well I had to sneak out your window so you grandmother didn't know I was up stairs, but when I walked in she was having a piece, so yeah, but Lilly gave me half of her piece…. Yep, they both had some, but nothing is left."

I laughed, how could I not expect that? I watched Andrew some more interacting with Lilly, he was so different, but in a good way. He eyes shined when she spoke and when she laughed he smiled, I could tell he loves her more than anything.

"Okay, I think we will head out, Need a ride?" I said knowing they would reject it.

"Nope, I think we are going to walk…" Lilly said looking at Andrew for back-up and he nodded his head in agreement an she beamed.

"Cool, well I will see you tonight?" Its Saturday and the girls have to make dinner for the pack, she could probably get away with sitting out, but they should be there.

"Yep." Andrew said, "What are you guys doing today?"

I was about to start talking when Embry said, "Cliff diving."

My jaw dropped, I had promised I would go with him when the weather was nice, oh no.

"Anna? Cliff diving? I have to see this." Andrew laughed out.

"Cliff diving? Are you guys crazy?" Lilly asked.

I mumbled a "yes" under my breath and Embry said, "Nope, your welcome to come, the rest of the guys might be there, but I think a couple had to run patrol today, Sam is doubling up lately."

"Um, no, I think I will pass. Maybe another time Anna?" lilly looked at me.

Her eyes were full of guilt, I knew what she was thinking and said, "No problem, how about we go out tomorrow when I get off of work? Maybe a movie and some shopping?"

"Sounds great, just us?" she said.

"Yep, just us." And both of the guys' face fell and Embry groaned. I had warned him we would need some bonding time alone, but I don't think he really took the alone part in. We can't have giant guys around us twenty four seven though.

"Cool."

Embry and I got out of the booth, "Sweet, well I will see you tonight at Emily's, have Andrew tell you what's going on."

"Okay, Later Anny." I smiled when she called me Anny, no one has really called me that since my parents died. My real name is Annabel, but I have never gone by it. The only reason Embry and the boys knew it was because Embry caught a look at my driver's license.

We waved when we walked out the door and walked to the truck. I when we started driving back to my house I turned on Embry, "Cliff Diving? Your supposed to warn me when you are going to make me jump off cliffs into the dangerous ocean!"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, but you would have come up with an excuse if I had told you before, I couldn't let you bail on your promise."

I grumbled under my breath and said, "Fine, but your with me the whole time, got it?"

He put his hand up in a scouts honor thing and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"mhm." I said. The truth is I am somewhat afraid of heights, I guess this is one of the best ways to get over it, but jumping off a cliff?!

"Anna, stop worrying, the water today is nice and smooth, a storm will be here soon so the currents are calm. And if anything does happen, I will be right there to save you."

I smiled at the thought of Embry being a lifeguard, saving people, saving me…"Okay." I said when he pulled up to the house.

"You stay here and I will go change."

I walked inside the house and told my grandmother what I was doing quickly, she said, "Okay, um, is there something you want to explain to me?"

I thought about it, she so knew about Lilly and Andrew, how could she not? She knew about Embry and me.

"Um, I guess, the jist of it is, Andrew imprinted on Lilly."

She smiled nodding her head, "that's what I thought, that's it." I studied her for a bit and she flipped a page in her magazine.

" Are you okay?" I asked, her demeanor seemed off.

"Yes, I and just thinking about the future, it's hard for an old lady to think about sometimes." I nodded my head and hugged her.

"I love you grams, sorry I haven't been around much."

"Nonsense, you do everything, cook and clean up, you even do the shopping. You are around a lot, Embry is too."

I smiled at her, "Okay, well I am going to go throw on a bathing suit."

"Okay sweetheart." She said.

I went up stairs and changed into a two piece I had. The thing about me was I am tall and kind of big boned, but a couple years ago I made a pledge to myself to keep fit, and I did. I have a smooth stomach and nice curves. I was no longer embarrassed to wear a bathing suit. The two piece was black and it was a bikini top the tied around my neck with shorts for bottoms. I threw on my skirt over the shorts and since it was a nice day I didn't put a top on just a zip up hoody that I didn't zip up all the way.

I went back down stairs and waved bye to my grandmother. Who told me to be safe.

On the way over I let my hair out of the restraining bun and Embry put his arm around me and pulled me close, "You know how irresistible you are?" he said in a breathy voice.

"It's a two way mirror." And I kissed his neck and he moaned.

I kissed him a couple more times until I realized I might be distracting him from the road. He mumbled something I didn't catch and pulled up to the cliffs. I looked out over the ocean, of course Embry was right, compared to the normal crashing waves it was pretty quiet. The sun was high in the sky and there were people playing on the beach.

I looked over to see three guys over on the cliffs and inhaled deeply. They are going to watch me jump, scary!

We walked over to them it was Jared, Paul, and Jake. "Who's on patrol today?" Embry asked from next to me.

"Sam ordered Brady, Collin, and Seth to do it." Paul said, "Anna your jumping today?"

I blushed and said, "Uh, yeah…" I put my hand behind my neck and rubbed it.

"Nice!" Jake said, "Nessie loves to do it, but her aunts and mother made her go hunting today, so she couldn't come."

"Bummer." I said. My fear was rising, but then Jared took off from behind me and did a flying leap and waved in air off the cliff. He looked so care free, but then again he is a giant wolf boy who is indestructible.

"Where is Kim and Rachel?" I asked Paul.

He laughed and said, "They would never do this, they think we are crazy enough as it is. I am surprised Embry got you out here! I mean I know you promised, but I never thought…"

"Yeah, it's called a trick." I said grumbling. Embry laughed from behind me and pulled me into his bare side.

"I'm sorry, but you will love it! Promise." I smiled at his enthusiasm and he kissed me hair, how could I resist it?"

"Yeah, okay, let's get this over with."

Embry smiled and started to tell me all the safety rules, he told me to not dive and just jump straight down and we would be holding hands. He went over a couple more things and then it was time to go.

I felt like I was shaking with fear and then I thought, "Buck up, be brave." So I stood up straighter and Embry said, "On three we will run to the edge and jump, got it?"

"Yep. Got it." I said, going with the "be brave deal".

I smiled at him one more time and he started to count down, on three we took off like rockets when I reached the edge I jumped into the air clinging for dear life to Embry's hand and then we were flying.

The air rushed around me and my heart was in my throat. Everything was moving fast and slow all at once. I would have screamed, but nothing came out, I flailed my free arm and legs. It was a wonderful feeling, like nothing could touch you or hurt you, and then we hit the water. I almost let go of Embry's hand but he held on. We kicked to the surface and our heads broke through.

I smiled and hugged Embry, "That was great!" I said smiling. The current was still present and kind of strong, but I was okay.

"I knew you would like it!" and he kissed me full on the lips. It was amazing, the salt in my mouth excitement and happiness, I knew I could never have lived with out this.

"Thank you!" I said when we pulled apart.

"get on my back and I will take us back up the cliffs."

I did what he said and he pulled up to the bottom of the cliff to this very small path way. I clung to him the whole time smiling.

When we got to the top all the guys laughed and slapped hands and Paul asked, "So good or bad?"

I smiled and said, "It was great!"

Jared then walked over to his jeans and pulled out his wallet. "You bet on me!"

Jared laughed, "Only if you would like it or not. Oh are you going again?"

I smiled and nodded looking to see who lost the bet and then both Jake and Jared were handing money over to Paul.

"I'm rich!" he yelled and stashed it in his pocket.

Embry laughed with him and said, "That is why you don't bet on my girl."

The rest of the afternoon was spent cliff diving. I took a break to sun bathe while the boys jumped.

"You look so beautiful. Embry said whispering in my ear next to me. I opened my eyes to see him laying in the grass with me.

"Mhm." And then my sun was blocked by the giant Quileute guy on top of me.

He leaned down and kissed me and I put my arms around his neck. Our lips melded together and my stomach did flips. My mind went to mush, his kiss was so passionate and hungry I couldn't help but pull him closer.

"Guys! Break it up! You are in public!" Embry pulled away and growled at Paul.

Then he looked back into my eyes, "We should…. Probably… stop." I said trying to catch my breath and thoughts at once.

"We don't have to listen to Paul…" he said being very seductive.

I almost faltered but then Jared piped up to, "Come on! We are right here!"

I smiled and said, "Go back to diving, I will just be here."

"We will go back to your place to change after two more dives, is that okay?"

"mhm." Was all I could say and he kissed me sweetly one more time and then got up and went back to the boys.


	12. Chapter 12

[ NOTE: Okay, my readers rock! Thank you for the reviews! Also, I am putting this in as a warning, I am sick and very tired but I had to write, so sorry for silly mistakes and all that.]

Chapter 12

We walked up the pathway to Emily's hand and hand. When I walked in I heard finally from the guys in the living room playing video games and Emily's hello coming from the kitchen.

I squeezed and then let go of Embry's hand to go to the kitchen, when I walk through the door way I heard, "My Turn!" from Embry. I laughed, whenever he was with the pack his goofiness showed through a little more. I looked at the table which was filled with cutting boards, bowls, spoons, and other cooking supplies.

"What are we making tonight?" I asked Kim knowing she did the shopping this time.

"Sloppy Joe's and homemade french-fries with a salad."

"Cool." I said seeing Rachel and Nessie laughing in the corner about something they were talking about and Emily walk through the door.

"Is Lilly coming tonight? I heard all about the drama from Kim." She laughed and Kim blushed.

"I think so, last time I saw her she was at the diner with Andy and he said they would be here, but I think she will be overwhelmed by all the guys in one room, I think they will be a little late."

"Okay then, let's get cooking! Collin and Brady showed up a half hour early saying their watches were wrong and asking for food."

I smiled, They were not the youngest in the group, but they acted like it. They had been best friends their whole life, they were more like brothers then the rest of them. Seth was somewhat childish too, but he played it off well.

"Is Quil coming with Clair tonight?" I asked. I still wasn't really sure about the whole "imprinted on a little girl" thing, but when they were together you could see he wasn't a pedophile or anything.

"I think he said he would, that's if her mother lets her." Emily said rolling her eyes.

We set to work and moved fast. A guy would come in on occasion asking when it would be ready and begging for a taste, but we shuffled them out. It was a simple meal but in all making it took a little while. We always have to make food like it is for an army regiment, they ate so much! I ended up with Nessie over the stove cooking the meat. It was a lot of fun to talk with her. I loved the way she would show you her stories, it was like you were really there.

When we were done we all made our plates first and I set aside a plate for Lilly, Andrew, Quil, and Claire. I had the honor of announcing dinner, all the girls avoided this job because when you did the stampede was incredible. I ran into the living room yelled it to the crowd of hungry boys and ran to take my place at the large table.

I barely made it and Rachel laughed from across from me at the expression on my face.

Embry struggled through the guys to sit next to me and loaded his plate full. The food was so good, especially the fries. Kim said it was a recipe in her family they made them for parties and stuff but decided to share it with us.

Eventually in the middle of Diner both Quil and Claire, and Andrew and Lilly walked in. When they walked into the kitchen I told them their food was in the fridge and to come sit. Lilly blushed when Claire yelled, "We caught Andy kissing!!!!"

We all laughed and Brady said, "Nice man! High five!"

Paul did his normal making fun and then Lilly just fit right in by coming back at them with smart- ass remarks. Jake laughed and said, "Welcome to the club!" and pushed the last remaining chairs out for them.

Emily smiled and welcomed her. I saw Lilly look at her scars and then at me. I smiled and nodded. Lilly was always more conscious of that stuff then I was. The dinner was so loud and playful. Everyone laughed and talked over each other. It was a family of craziness. I looked at Lilly a couple times to see her talking to Claire who was sitting next to her and then making jokes with the guys. She fit in perfect, and how could she not?

"What are you thinking?" Embry whispered in my ear.

"About Lilly and all of this. It's a big old family, I just love it. That was the problem with being an only child; I always wanted a big family."

"Well, we will always have time for that." He said winking.

I was about to say something but then Kim said, "No private conversations! Its rude!" and giggled.

She was getting me back for a time when I caught her and Jared making out in the back yard.

"Yeah yeah." I said winking and Embry.

The rest of the night was spent sitting with Embry and challenging guys to Guitar Hero. I only played on medium, but I was good at it. Lilly played me at one time and we laughed when she failed because she tried playing on hard.

Emily made a couple cakes for dessert and while we were eating the girls all ditched the boys and walked outside to the patio furniture.

We laughed and talked about the guys. Lilly's eye twinkled when we made her tell us what she did today; which was mainly walking around town (aka: kissing). Then Emily leaned in and said, "I have an announcement."

We all went silent and she took a deep breath, "Yes?" Rachel finally said.

"Okay, its not that big of a deal, but, I'm Pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Kim squealed.

I smiled brightly and said, "That great!"

Rachel let out a "No way!"

And Lilly smiled and said, "Congratulations!"

I could tell this baby was going to be well loved.

"Yeah its great. I told Sam before dinner so the guys wouldn't tell you first. I don't know if Sam has told them yet. Its due in the beginning of March. I just can't believe it."

"That is awesome!" I said laughing at the sheepish look on her face, "My Aunt is due in February."

"Really? I didn't know she was pregnant?" Emily said smiling.

"Yeah, they apparently have been planning for a child for a year or so. They are really happy."

"I am too!" she said, "It wasn't really planned, but I think it will be okay."

"Oh yeah." Said Nessie, putting her hand on Emily's and showing her something.

"Thank you." Emily said quietly when Nessie pulled away.

We sat around a while more talking until Jared came to find Kim fallowed by Embry and Andrew.

"Hey!" I said jumping up into his awaiting arms and kissing him.

"I missed you in there!" he said.

"I think you were fine." I laughed at the look on his face.

"Nope, I need you with me always." He said and kissed my head. "Ready to go?"

I looked around at everyone and said, "Yeah, let hit the road."

I wanted to be with him and just him at this moment.

I went up to Lilly and Andrew sitting in the same chair and said, "We are heading out. Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah. I will walk with Andy. Is that okay?"

I smiled and nodded and said, "We are still on for tomorrow right?"

"Oh yeah." She said laughing when Andrew shook his head in no.

Then Embry and I left. When we got home we decided to watch a movie in the living room with my aunt Uncle and grandmother. Being as we had not enough sitting places Embry and I got the floor, which was fine. We sent the rest of the night with each other and he walked me to my bedroom and kissed me good night.

It is always hard leaving him, but I had to go to sleep. I have to work in the morning and sleep has been a very hot commodity lately that I can't get my hands on.

…

When I woke up I felt Lilly next to me and decided to be extra careful about getting around her. I realized she probably didn't come in until late. I fallowed my morning routine in the bathroom and then went down stair, I didn't have that much extra time so I just made a pop tart for myself and a couple for Embry.

I was sitting looking out the back window when the door opened and I heard Embry come in.

"Anna?" he whispered and walked around the corner. When he walked in I pounced on him and hung on tight.

He chuckled in my ear and said, "You missed me?"

"I did." I said. Before Lilly came Embry and I had been together almost 24-7, including at night when he would keep his arms around me and blankets were not needed. Not having him kind of sucked.

I let go of him and said, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed me and said, "I love you too"

I finally noticed we weren't alone; Andrew was standing in the little hallway.

"Hey Andy!"

"hey" he said blushing, "Is it okay if I go be with Lilly?"

I laughed a little because it looked like he expected me to refuse. "Go right ahead." And then he took off like a rocket up the stairs.

Embry and I went out to his truck and when we were on our way to work he said, "I am not working today…"

"What do you mean?" I said, I could have sworn this was one of his free days.

"The vampires the future seeing Cullen saw coming, well they came last night. The Cullen's met with them, but apparently they want to stay with the Cullen's for a while. Meaning, I have to pull and extra patrol. It is only until you get off work, so I could come around later…"

"I am have girl time with Lilly… I guess I will see you tomorrow? Didn't you patrol last night?"

"Yep, but I would rather have them one after another then having to do it twice in a day with a couple hours break. This is my break." He said pulling up to the diner.

"Oh, okay." I said looking at my hands. The thought of vampires in La Push or anywhere near Embry scared me. I was okay with the Cullen's and Nessie, but these were real blood sucking vampires. "Does Andrew have to patrol today?"

"Yep. HE volunteered when I did."

Then we went silent and I broke it by looking out the window saying, "I should go to work, don't want to be late…"

"Anny, Please, don't worry. I will be fine." And he pulled my chin to look at him instead of the grey clouds forming.

"You don't know that." I said.

"I do." He said with so much conviction I finally looked into his mesmerizing brown eyes.

I couldn't help but believe him, I could see he meant what he said, "Promise?" I said weakly.

"Promise." And he kissed me. I put my arms around him because I didn't want him to leave. I depend the kiss more and more, throwing passion into it I didn't think I had.

"You have to go to work…" he reminded me softly.

"I don't want to." I said childishly.

"I know, I love you. I will see you later."

"Mhm. Love you too. Be safe." And I kissed him one more time then leapt out of the truck.

I walked into work and fought the urge to cry. I know he will be fine; he is strong, fast, and a wolf. I will see him later, but that doesn't mean I can't worry.

The day drew on very slowly and every table seemed to be rude or disgusting. It started to rain outside and I could tell a storm was coming, just like Embry predicted. By the time I was done I realized I had no ride home and had to walk. I started out on the road when Nessie pulled up next to me, "Need a ride?" she said.

I smiled at her weakly and got in. After getting in I felt bad because her car was beautiful and my wet clothes could ruin it.

"Thanks" I said, "Nice car."

She laughed softly and said, "Yes, I got it for my birthday."

I giigled and said, "Your 3rd birthday you get a beautiful car, I'm jealous."

"Yeah well, I grew much faster then everyone, now I am growing very slowly." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

The rest of the ride was silent and when she pulled up to my grandmother's driveway I said thank you and made to get out. Just when I was about to shut the door she said, "Anna?"

I looked back in and said, "Yes?"

"They will be fine, trust me." I smiled at her, I guess she would know.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Anytime." She smiled and I shut the door. I ran straight into the house because it was pouring rain.

When I got inside I headed for the kitchen to find Lilly and my grandmother talking. When I walked in the stopped and looked at me, "Hey." I said.

"Hey, are we still going shopping and to a movie?" Lilly said looking out the window.

I looked out too and said, "Do you want to?" I personally didn't want to drive in the rain, but if she wanted to, I would.

"Not really… How about we rent some movies and do a slumber party thing where we do nails, facials, and all that?"

I smiled, we used to do that when I was little with my mom, she always had the supplies. "Yeah, sounds good. We need to go buy some stuff for facials though."

"Nope, I already went out and got then when it started raining. I made a homemade one."

She so knew neither of us would want to drive in this weather. She is so good, "Awesome!" I said, "Let's go get some movies."

"You have fun girls!" my grandmother said, "I am going over to Janet and Joe's, they invited us for dinner, but I figured you guys wouldn't want to go so I am just going."

"Okay cool, thanks Grandma." I smiled, she really was being a rock star. I don't know why or how she does it, but I really do appreciate it.

Lilly laughed and said, "Isn't it early for dinner?"

My grandma smiled and said, "Yep, but I am volunteering in the library until 5; so I won't be going until after."

"Oh okay, have fun." Lilly said.

My grandmother headed out and I grabbed the keys to my grandfather's old car. I really hadn't even started it since I was here, I had Embry to drive me around. I looked at it and instantly fell in love with it. I don't know what year it was an old Chevy surfing car. I remember riding around in it with my grandfather when I came to visit when I was little.

It was in great condition, I could tell it hadn't left the garage in a long time. My grandfather took amazing care of this thing, it was like a child to him.

"Wow." Lilly said from behind me.

"Yeah." I said.

"That is an awesome car, I never thought I would ever lay eyes on one of these."

I laughed, "My grandfather loved this car. I don't think my Grandmother has driven it since he died."

"Yeah? Then let me go grab a pop for the battery, just to be careful." She ran inside and brought back a coke. Shockingly the car started perfectly and Lilly opted to just drink the soda.

We went to the rental store in Forks because it had a better collection and we wanted three chick flicks for today. We ended up with Saved, Hope floats, How to Deal, and because we wanted one more: Now and Then.

We got home and the rain had gotten worse, it was almost hailing but not yet, I could hear the greater storm coming. Lilly and I put on the facial masks which was some sugar mixture Lilly had heard about on a TV show. It worked well though. We were washing it off when I heard my cell phone ringing in the other room.

Let me tell you something about my cell phone, I never use it, I rarely gave out the number, and most of the time I lose it or I purposely leave it at home. Before my parents accident I would tell them to cancel it but they never would saying it was for safety, I felt like it was an electronic leash. Now I kept it because of them.

I looked at the number to see it was Embry. "Hey Babes!" I said into the phone.

"No guys!" Lilly sang from downstairs.

"Where are you?" Embry asked worried.

"At home, why?" I heard a groan in the back ground and then laughed at Embry's next words.

"Well, um, Andrew and I, we kind of. Well, we had to pick up something in Port Angeles and thought we would stop and see how you guys were doing."

"You were going to crash our girls day!" I said accusingly into the phone.

Lilly was behind me listening to what I was saying, I put him on speaker phone.

"Not exactly, we were here anyways…"

"Yeah?" Lilly said, "What were you there for?"

We were holding back our laughs at them and Lilly mouthed to me asking if Andrew was with him and I nodded in yes.

"Well, you see, Andrew's mother needed us to pick her something up from the uh, store." He said quickly then trying to muffle what the speaker we heard him say to Andrew, "Dude, a little help? This was your idea."

I laughed, "What store?" I asked.

They were struggling for an answer, "Uh, the main one you know, downtown."

"Ah huh." Said lilly.

Then Andrew came on the phone and said, "Okay okay, we were going to join you guys. I just want to be with you Lilly."

She blushed when he said that and looked at me, "What do you think? Should we let them come over?"

I smiled and realized we were also on speaker phone and said, "Well, they did drive all the way to Port Angeles to be with us. But then again, we are supposed to have a girl's night…"

Embry said, "Ah, come on Anna, I am so tired and I miss you! Please?" I could tell he was trying to make the pouty face over the phone and I giggled.

"I don't know… Lilly?" I said turning to her.

"Well, on one condition?" she said, I raised my eye brow at her, "You have to watch the movies we picked out without complaining."

"Score!" Andrew said.

"You got it!" Embry said.

"Bye guys." We said and hung up.

"Well there goes out girl time." I said sadly.

"Anny, I'm sorry. We were supposed to spend time together just you and I, but I have been with Andrew and today was supposed to be our day together, and now they will be here in a while. I'm sorry."

I could tell she meant it, and I was kind of mad about it, but there was no point in it. Gravity forces them together, I can't stop them, and who knows what will happen when it is time for her to leave…

"Its okay." I said smiling, "I am just glad you are here!" and I hugged her.

We talked about the guys and their silliness but then the all powerful heartbreaking subject came up.

"I don't want to leave." Lilly said, sighing.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. I have no idea how Andrew will react. Its sad to think of them apart.

"I have no idea. I considered staying here, but then I wouldn't be able to finish high school…"

"Yeah, you know you are welcome though. Have you two talked about it?"

"No, we have been avoiding it, I go back in about two weeks, we have time. I just can't imagine leaving him."

I thought about how I would feel without Embry with me almost every day, it would feel like I was all alone facing the world. I would never be able to leave him, ever.

We sat there in silence and then he said, "I could always get my GED like you and Andrew. We could find a place, and I could find a job." She said it like it was so easy.

"What about your parents? Or your life back in California?" I asked.

She glared at me and said, "I don't need any of it, as long as I have Andrew."

I smiled, love sick is the term I would use for this. I had it easy though, I lived here. "Mhm, you say that now."

"Now and forever." She said firmly. It looked like she had made up her mind.

"Lilly, don't be rash." I said seriously.

"I am not, this is where I belong. And how can I not be rash? This is my _soul mate_ I have to leave, it's not like a little summer romance, this is different."

I can't disagree so we sat in silence waiting for the boys. I heard car doors slam and Lilly jumped up and flung open the door. Then ran out barefoot and in PJ's and jumped on Andrew. I stood next to the couch to wait for Embry and when he walked through I pounced on him.

I kissed him full on the lips and held him close. We just stood there hugging in the living room and I mumbled in his heated chest, "I missed you, I am glad your okay." All of my worries about him flooded through me.

"I told you I would be, I promised you." He said chuckling and leading me over to the couch.

"I know, I just, I can't help but worry." I said laying down with him on the couch. He put his arm around my waist and we laid there in silence. I took in his warmth and love radiating off of him.

Lilly and Andrew walked in and Lilly said, "Okay, time for the movies!"

She walked over to the TV and put the first DVD in. We had decided to start them off with Saved, the one where the Christian girl Mary has sex to save her boyfriend from being gay and ends up pregnant. It is one of my favorites.

Half way through lightning and thunder started and Lilly squealed every time the thunder roared around us. Andrew snuggled her closer every time to play the protector role. The end of the movie was coming and Embry fell asleep. I considered waking him up but I realized he has not slept for almost two full days and I felt so bad for him. He pulled me closer to him when the thunder roared again and I started to feel drowsy.

…

I woke up to almost complete darkness and Lilly whispering from somewhere in the house, "Where do you think they keep their flashlights and candles?"

In the drawer next to the sink, I thought to myself, but I didn't say anything. I am too warm and too comfortable to say anything. I decided to go back to sleep and snuggled closer to Embry and I felt him pull me closer. It is a miracle we fit on this couch together, he is so big, and I am not tiny, but we fit with each other, so I guess that helps.

…

All of the sudden the lights flash on and Embry and I groan in unison covering our eyes.

"What's going on?" he said whispering in my ear.

"I guess the power came back on."

"Did I fall asleep?" he said groggily.

I giggled a little and said, "Yep and I did too. I don't even know if we finished the movie."

I felt him smile and then say, "Oh dang, I just loved that that movie!"

I smiled at his sarcasm and said, "Is that a complaint I am hearing?"

"Oh no mam…" he said kissing the back of my neck; I could help but shiver a little. He kept going down and around my collar bone and my entire body got goose bumps.

"Mmm…" I said unable to come up with anything to say or do.

"Where are Lilly and Andy?" he asked dangerously close to my ear.

"I don't know…" I mumbled out looking around. They were not in the living room, and last time I heard from them they were looking for candles and flashlights, I wonder if they found them…

"How long do you think the power was out?" he said.

"I don't have any idea, if it was a while, I slept straight though it. Is the storm over?" I said listening for some sign of thunder and lightening.

"Nope, it will come back, its still raining. This is probably just a break… Maybe the power will go out again…" he said in a sly voice.

I laughed and said, "Or we could just turn then lights off…" Turning over I kissed him and put my hands around his head. He moved his hands under my shirt and rested them in my bare sides. My brain stopped functioning and we melded into one. He moved one hand to my cheek and we breathed through each other.

"People entering the room!" I heard Lilly call.

"Damn." Embry said under his breath.

I looked over Embry and the couch to see Lilly and Andrew walk into the room. "Morning sleepy heads!" Lilly sang.

"Yeah yeah," I said smiling, "What time is it?"

She giggled as Andrew put his arms around her and said, "Oh you know 7 something."

"Wow," I turned to Embry, "We were asleep for a while, feeling better?"

His eyes twinkled and said, "I always feel better when I am with you." And he kissed my forehead.

"People still in room." Andrew said smirking.

"Then leave." Embry growled under his breath.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Who is hungry?"

They all let out different versions of "I am" and I set off to work in the kitchen.

Embry worked with me making the noodles while I made the sauce. When I was done we all ate and laughed. It was so nice to have us all around, I was kind of happy the guys crashed our girl time. We probably would have called them in the end, but we would never tell them that.

"Girls?" my grandmother called in walking through the door.

"In the kitchen." I called back.

She walked in and saw Andrew and Embry and laughed, "I guess your girls night got canceled?"

I smiled thinking of their plan to ambush us in Port Angeles, "Well, they kind of ambushed us."

Lilly laughed and Embry put his hand over his heart and said, "Ouch."

Andrew said, "Well, not really."

Lilly quirked an eyebrow at him and then turned to my grandmother and said, "Yes really. How was Janet and Joe's?"

"It was good, your friend Emily stopped by to talk to Janet… You didn't tell me she was pregnant."

"What?!" Embry and Andrew said.

I laughed and Lilly smiled, "I guess Sam didn't tell you… Yeah grams, she just told us last night."

"That's great; she will make an amazing mother." She said ignoring the gawking and sounds coming from the boys. "I am really tired; I think I will go to sleep. Good night girls."

"Love you Grams, night."

"Night Shanny! Thanks for everything." Lilly said.

When she left the room Embry turned to me still in shock and said, "Since when has Emily been pregnant and how could you not tell me?!"

"Didn't you just hear what I said to myy grandma? I just found out last night, and I figured Sam told you."

"No, he hasn't phased or said anything about it. I can't believe it." Embry said.

"Yeah, no joke man." Andrew said finally.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked, looking at their faces they looked really upset I couldn't understand why.

"Well, Sam has always thought that when his first kid is born he is going to stop phasing and grow old…" Ah, I can see the problem; they were scared their alpha would leave them.

"Oh wow." Lilly said quietly.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. Its hard to think about. It really depends on who will become the new alpha, which also depends on our blood."

"Hm." Was all I could say. Who would be next? Could it be Embry? I mean he doesn't know who his father is and everyone assumes it is Sam's father who is gone also. Is it possible Embry is next in line? Embry said that after Jake left no one really took the beta position, was it supposed to go to him?

"We should go talk to Sam." Embry said. "You still have tomorrow and the next day off?"

"Mhm." I said and kissed his cheek. I didn't listen to Lilly and Andrew talking instead I just looked at Embry's face. It was so beautiful; I just wanted to touch it all day. He looked into my eyes and I examined his. They were dark brown with light flecks of goldish brown in them. They were filled with concern and worry, was it because he also realized what I had? Finally he looked away and hugged me. He kissed me on the top of my head and whispered I love you then left fallowed by Andrew.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Embry's Point of View

As I walked with Andrew to the truck the world was silent. What is going to happen? Who will be the new Alpha? We are too new for this. Sam has been doing this for years, but the rest of the pack is still so new. Is he really leaving?

Andrew and I jumped into the truck not speaking. Half way to Sam and Emily's I stopped the truck because I realized Andrew was shaking and about to phase. He jumped out of the truck threw his clothes off and I fallowed.

By will I felt my bones extend and hair sprout. I could feel other pack member's minds reaching out to connect with mine and my vision change. I felt Quil, Paul, and Jared talking to each other but then stopped when they heard our thoughts.

_No, how could he not tell us! – Quil_

_I knew something was up! How could we not have guessed this? No wonder he hasn't phased! – Jared_

_Damn it!- Paul_

_Maybe we are wrong, and he will stay for a while…- Andy_

_You know as well as us that he made up his mind ages ago, First kid Stop phasing. He was never really in love with this life, it was his duty, now his family is his duty. – Me_

Our thoughts messed up together with worry and hurt. Finally we waited in the wood for Sam and Howled our lungs out.

All of the sudden ever wolf in the pack was phasing and joining us.

_What's going on?- Seth_

_I was just about to… Shit no!- Brady_

_Maybe Anna is wrong? – Collin_

_Yeah and so was Lilly and Shanny? Not – Me_

_Guys! Quiet! – Sam with the all powerful ring of authority_

_Yes, it is true. Emily is pregnant. – Sam_

_How could you not tell us sooner?! Are you leaving? Why? Who is going to lead us?- everyone_

Every body's mind rang out as one, what now was the main point. We could see into his mind that he was leaving, we even knew why, we just didn't want to believe it.

_I'm sorry – Sam_

He lowered his head and all of the sudden it felt like he wasn't our leader anymore. Who is leading us now? It is in the blood right? It goes to the next ranking pack member.

Then I felt it, the shift of power from him to me. This means, we are brothers. This means I am new Alpha. I can't do this. I shake my head but it doesn't leave.

_Embry, it is you. The fact that you're not ready for power means you will make a great leader. – Sam_

I looked around at the rest of the pack. Their thoughts were not harsh or jealous, they stood there looking at me in a new light. I am the new Alpha, and not only that I know who my father is. Can I do this? Can I lead the pack? We are still brothers. Every guys shows me how they feel and that they are devoted to me as they were to Sam.

I don't know what to do, I guess I have always known I was the beta, but it's not easy. I can feel this cloud of responsibility and respect around me and I sit up straight and look each guy in the eye and tell them Thank you and what an honor it is.

Congrats ring out from around me and then I hear from behind me two more wolves approaching; Leah and Jake.

I nod at Jake and we both change back into our human forms.

"What is going on?" Jake said looking around at the pack. Leah is standing behind him in a protective stance.

"There has been a change in the pack." I said firmly.

He smiled at me and said, "I see, explain."

"Emily is expecting a child and Sam is choosing to stop phasing and leave the pack to grow and age with her."

I heard a whine and looked at Leah, her eyes looked like she was in anguish and Jacob turned around and nodded to her. She took off the other direction and let out a horrifyingly sad howl to the sky. I had not noticed before but it was raining again, not that it mattered, but it is something good to know.

Jacob turned back to me and looked around at the pack, "This is both great and sad news, I assume a new Alpha has been chosen?"

I smiled and said, "It has."

"And who?" he said searching the eyes of his former pack members.

"It is me." I said standing tall.

Jake looked at me and smiled. He reached out for a hand shake which I returned without hesitation. We ended up in a man hug and laughing.

"I never thought I would see the day." Jake laughed

"Thanks man." I said.

"I am glad everything has worked out. I should return to the Cullen's and tell them what is going on, I also was with Nessie." He said winking.

I laughed and said, "Yes well, Peace brother."

"Peace" he said walking into the forest. I phased back and searched their minds.

_So captain - Paul – Who is on patrol tonight? _

I could tell Paul was trying to get out of it and I chuckled, _ You, Jared and Quil still. Good try._

_It could have worked – Paul_

_Yeah if I didn't know everything you were thinking- Me_

_I should go tell Emily- Sam_

_I am going home my mom must be freaking, it's been a couple days- Andrew_

_I am so going to win Collin!- Brady_

_Yeah in your dreams- Collin_

_Can I play?- Seth_

_Okay, we are done, get some rest. Collin Seth and Brady, you have the morning and Afternoon shift. Andrew and I will take the night. We will stick with Sam's schedule while the Cullen's still have house guests, got it? – Me_

Yeah's rang out from everyone in the group and we all went our separate ways. I stayed in my wolf form until I reached Anna's house. I had to see her and tell her. I walked around to her windows and saw that her light was out. I ran back to the truck and grabbed my jeans and then went back. I phased back to my human form and looked for rocks to throw at her window.

I found a couple and started to toss them as lightly as I could at her window.

I saw someone wander towards the window and open it, "Hello?" I sighed and realized that it was Lilly.

"Lilly?" I said

"Embry? Hold on I will get Anna." She left and then I saw Anna appear at the window.

"Embry?" she whispered, her hair was messy and she looked cold, god she is so beautiful.

"Anna, I need to talk to you." I said softly.

She looked confused but then nodded and walked away from her window. I waited impatiently for her to return.

…

Anna's Point of View

"Anna, wake up! Your Romeo is throwing rocks at the window." I sighed and rolled over. "Anna!"

"fine fine." I said getting out of bed and heading to the window. I ran my hand through my hair and looked out to see Embry in the rain. "Embry?" I asked into the darkness.

"Anna, I need to talk to you." He said softly, I could tell something was up by the way he was looking up at the window and because he sounded worried.

I am still to tired to form words so I just nod and turn back into the room.

"Is he okay?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, he is standing in the rain outside my window. I have no idea what's going on."

She laughed and said, "Grab a sweatshirt your only in cloth shorts and a t-shirt."

"Thanks mom." I said grabbing the first sweatshirt I could find.

"Anytime. Plus I don't want to hear about you being too sick to hang out."

"yeah yeah." And I walked out of the room quietly pulling on my ugg boots near the back door and walking out.

I found him standing still outside my window and I smiled at him.

He walked up to me and lifted me of the ground and twirled me around.

I giggled and said, "I like this whole rocks at the window deal. What going on?"

He smiled at me and said, "We just had a pack meeting." I gulped, okay here it was, the verdict of the night. "Sam is leaving the pack to be with Emily."

"What? Oh my god. What is going to happen to the pack? Who will lead? Oh Embry, I'm sorry"

He put his finger over my mouth and said, "Slow down, its okay, we understand why he is doing it. The moment his child is born, his new duty is to his family. That is just how it has to be."

I smiled with him and relaxed a little. I thought for a bit then said, "So who is the new Alpha?" He just smiled at me and I was like, "You are?!"

"I am." He said proudly.

"I am so proud of you!" and I hugged him. I pulled back and looked at his face. All of the sudden it fell and he looked at the ground. "What's wrong?"

He looked back into my eyes and said, "I don't know if I can… I don't think I was meant for this. I was always the joker of the group, now all of the sudden I am the leader."

I understood what he was saying, "Embry, you will do amazing, I believe in you."

His frown flicked up for a second and then he said, "You should have heard the guys tonight…"

"They were angry?" I asked which seemed unlikely.

"No! No, the complete opposite. They showed a new respect for me, they totally believed and relied on me. It scared me a little. It was almost too much to handle."

I put my hands on both sides of his face and said, "They should believe in you, you will be a great Alpha. There is no one better for it then you."

He leaned down a little and kissed me. I put all of my emotions in and so did he. I could feel he was scared but happy. I could feel him wanting to do well and be good. I knew he wouldn't disappoint.

We separated and I sighed putting our foreheads together, "I love you." I said smiling

"You are my world. I love you more than anything." He beamed and so did I.

"Come on, lets go inside." He said after a while of silence.

"Okay…" I said and we walked in through the back door and I flipped on the kitchen lights.

I hadn't even fully registered it was raining until we got inside and I was totally soaked. I laughed a little under my breath and Embry smiled.

"Oh well, Are you hungry?" he nodded and I laughed.

I looked around the kitchen and eventually decided on pancakes. What else do you eat in the we hours of the night?

While I was making them Embry came up behind me and said, "You look so sexy tonight."

I giggled and said, "I am soaking wet and wearing a sweatshirt and PJ shorts. You're crazy."

He put his hands on my waist and said, "I know" and kissed me.

I pulled away and said, "The pancakes are going to burn…"

"Mhm, I don't care" he mumbled kissing my hair.

"I do." And I turned back to the stove and kept cooking. Embry kept his hands on my waist and started to kiss the back of my neck. I shivered at his touch and he began to trace swirls on my back with one hand.

"Embry…" I moaned.

"Yes?" he said sweetly.

"Go sit, they will be ready in a bit."

"No." he said smiling.

"Please?" I said wrapping my arms around the back of his neck and kissing him.

I pulled away and he said, "You really aren't making me want to sit down…"

"No but you will for me?" I said giggling.

"I will do anything for you, your wish is my command."

"ah, I like the power. Now go sit."

"Fine my queen." He said bowing and walking towards the table.

"I like that, Queen Anna."

"I'm glad" he said chuckling behind me.

I served him the food and put the maple syrup on the table. He gave me a thankful smile and dug right in. I ate a little and then I just watched Embry. I don't know how to explain how his face moves in a powerful fashion, or how proudness and strength just radiates off of him. I can see the difference of being the new alpha. It's like he has a new glow of being a leader.

I don't think he will be a leader like Sam who is always so calm and collected. I think he will be serious but he will always have that edge of goofiness and laugher. I do not doubt for a second he will disappoint his pack or family. This is who he was meant to be, and he will be amazing.

All of the sudden something dawned on me, "Embry?" I said quietly.

He looked up from his plate and said, "Yeah?"

I smiled but then let it falter, "You're the new alpha, how? I mean I am so happy for you, but doesn't it count on blood?"

His eye got a little darker and he said, "Yes, it is in blood. Sam is my brother."

"Oh, then that means…" I said looking at the table.

"Yes, my father was Uley. You know, I never really wanted to know, I still don't, it just came to that I had to know."

"Yeah." I said softly. What do I say? Sorry? Congrats? I have no idea.

"It's okay though, it doesn't change anything for me. I am actually kind of relieved it's not Billy Black." He said with a smile. I stayed silent. "I love you." He said and I looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." And I extended my hand to rest on the table top and he put his on top of mine and we just sat there, being with each other. All of my worries melted away and so did his, this was all I needed in life to be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

[ Side note: Thank you thank you thank you! You guys rock, you make me want to write more often. I have been trying to update quickly because I am deathly afraid of the writer's block I have experienced in the past with my own stories. I also hate it when the story is incomplete so I will do my best to keep up with my ideas. Thanks again for the reviews, I swear I get like two or three and I am so happy!]

Chapter 14

I woke up smelling bacon cooking in the kitchen and Embry's large arm around me. I am not sure how it happened but we ended up sleeping on the couch.

I looked around for a clock and saw that it was around 11:30am. I listened in the kitchen and heard laughing and my grandmother's voice.

"You better be nice to me, or else I won't give you any food." Said a deep voice.

"Yes you will, Anna bought it for everyone, you have to." Lilly said.

"Well I will share with Anna and Embry…" I realized it was Andrew speaking. Was he, actually cooking? I smiled at the thought of him in a frilly apron.

"And me, because you have been coming around all the time." Said my grandmother.

"Of course Shanny." He said.

I turned over softly in Embry's arms and stared at his sleeping face. He had lost a lot of the seriousness and his eyes were closed with a small smile playing on his lips. I traced my finger over his nose and around his eyes. I reached his lips and I was tracing them when his eyes opened and he kissed me.

When I pulled off of him blushing he said, "That is how I want to wake up every morning."

"I think we can work that out…"I said.

"Do we have to wake up?" he said whispering in my ear.

I shook my head in no but then Andrew called out from the kitchen, "Oh yes you do, I can hear you, I made breakfast."

I giggled at the look on Embry's beautiful face. I thought he would argue but then he said, "Alright." And with a quick movement pulled us both off the couch and into a standing position.

I gasped and tried to walk into the kitchen and he said, "Don't think I am letting go of you yet…"

I giggled and he picked me up and threw me on his back. I held on tight and he walked into the kitchen like it was nothing. He found a chair near the window, swung me off his back, and into his lap as he was sitting down. He is so muscular I don't think I will ever get over it.

"Okay Lover Boy." My grandmother said eyes glinting, "Don't think you can get away with anything in this house."

His eyes twinkled and said, "Ah come on Shanny, how can I not touch such a beautiful women?"

I blushed and smiled at my grandmother, "Yeah yeah." She said, "Just watch it."

We all knew it was an empty threat but acted like we didn't. "What's for breakfast?" I asked Andrew.

Lily answered though, "Bacon, Eggs, and potato patties; which he says he will not give me any of. Will you tell him he has to share?"

"Andrew you have to share with Lilly." I laughed

"Your too bias." He said back to me working over the stove.

"Maybe…" I said laughing, "But you would never starve Lilly."

"True." He said flicking the spatula up words causing bits of egg to fly.

"Be careful with that." My grandmother said smiling, "And as much as I love to hang out with you love birds, I am going out to the library. I will be back later."

"You volunteer there a lot, don't you?" Lilly said.

"I do, I need something to do and not many places higher old geezers like me."

"Shanny your not a day over 25." Embry said from behind me.

"Shut up Embry. Yes, I am not a day over twenty five but I have a granddaughter."

We all laughed and she left.

Lilly watched her walk down the path then said, "So, Embry?"

The look on her face was priceless, it was somewhere between trying to be serious and tell me all of your secrets.

"Yes Lilly?" he asked innocently.

"I would say a congratulations are in order. How do you feel?" She said smiling, I smiled with her and looked at him.

"Like a rock star." He said laughing. I knew how he really felt, but I don't think he wanted it broadcasted to the world.

"Good. I am happy for you." She said.

"Thanks." He said, I could tell he meant it. Being a little unsure he still needed the support from the people around him.

Andrew set down the food on the table and we all dug in.

"This is amazing!" I said between bites, "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"My father used to teach me on Sunday mornings. He said that one way to a women's heart was food." He said smiling at Lilly.

"It's working!" she said.

We laughed and joked around for a while. I knew they had to cover the night shift to we spent the whole day together. We played Life at one point and we had to pick up a second minivan for our kids, I think in the end we had 5.

Around 4:30 Embry got a call from Sam and said he had to go. I decided that even though it was cloudy I would go out for a walk and let Andrew and Lilly be alone.

I walked through town and looked into the diner and waved to Lana. I walked around town and then decided to go to the cliffs. If I could find peace there with Embry, I could probably find it alone. When I got there no one was there and the ocean was churning like a monster ready to eat its prey. I thought of quotes from books I had read about the ocean. I thought about the times I had come out here with Embry and before that, with my family. I thought about the bon fires and how life was moving so fast. I sat down at the cliff where we had gone cliff diving and ignored the wet ground.

I was gazing out into the horizon when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see a giant wolf coming out of nowhere.

I watched it slowly come closer, its head was down like submission and I studied it. It had grey-ish fur with black spots, it was huge, like a bear, only more fit. It wasn't too bulky but it had muscle arouse every part of its body. The last thing I looked at were its eyes. They were a deep brown with flecks of goldish/ blight brown; I knew those eyes anywhere.

"Embry?" I said softly feeling a little insane.

He winked and showed his teeth. If I wasn't crazy before, I am now because it looked like he was smiling.

I giggled and reached out for him. He trotted the rest of the way up to me and put his head under my hand. I traced the bones in his face and then I tackled him with a hug. "You are so beautiful." I said without thinking, "And soft."

He made a chucking noise and the turned around. My smile faltered, "Where are you going?" I asked, was he just going to show up then leave?

He nodded into the forest and then back at me and I understood, he was going into the forest but he was coming back. I didn't have to wait long before I saw my 6'3" Quileute boyfriend walking towards me.

I ran up to him and hugged him, "You know we have barely been a part two hours?" he said laughing.

"I know, its been too long." I said smiling into his chest, "And not that I don't want you here but aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

"I am, but I saw you out by the cliffs and Andrew said I should go talk to you. He also said thanks for the alone time with Lilly." I looked at his face to see it in a somewhat disgusted mask.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, he then relived the alone time in his mind…" I laughed and he smiled

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"I met with Sam before patrol, and he had a lot to say." I looked at his face to see it set in serious mode.

"Yeah? Like what?" I wondered.

"He gave me tips on how to be alpha and then he talked about us being brothers." I sat down on the wet ground and he sat across from me.

"I see." I said trying to catch his eye, "You know, you can talk to me about it."

He nodded and looked into my eyes, "Anna, you are the only person I want to talk to about it, I just don't know what to say. I feel like I have just been thrown into a world of responsibility that I don't know how to handle. Then with my father, I never wanted to know."

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. Other then, leadership, as you now know, is in your blood. It might change who you are as a person, but your pack and your family will always care and support you."

"I love you so much." He said looking intensely in my eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered. I moved to kiss him when I heard a howl from somewhere in the woods.

"Shit, I have to go." Embry said.

"I understand, are those vampires still around?"

"They are leaving tomorrow, we are just being careful." I smiled and nodded getting up with him and giving him a good bye hug. He stroked my hair and then turned to leave.

...

I walked into the house and heard voices in the kitchen. When I arrived through the doorway I saw my aunt, uncle, Lilly, and my grandmother around the table talking.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Cub, why don't you grab a mug and join us?" Joe said with a smile.

I smiled and made myself some tea and sat down, "How are you?" I asked my aunt.

"Oh you know, same old same old."

"That's good."

We sat around talking and drinking tea for an hour and my grandmother got up to make dinner.

We were arguing about how to play a proper game of Speed and one of the pots crashed off the stove. We all turned in time to see my grandmother tumble to the ground.

I was the first one to run over to her and I grabbed her hand, "Someone call 911!" I said loudly.

"I did, they will be here any second." My aunt said. I looked up to the faces around me to see worry and concern etched in all of the lines that made up their face.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" I kept saying under my breath.

The paramedics came and I rode with her to the hospital. They made me wait outside in the waiting room and I felt like screaming. Not her too, was running through my head.

Eventually the doctor came out and said something about having a major stroke and she has lost feeling in one of her legs and they don't know if she can speak yet, but the chances are low. I started crying somewhere in the middle and asking questions. He said that most likely she would need to stay in a full time care facility with doctors and nurses around all the time. Finally he told me what room she was in and I ignored everyone around me and ran to it.

When I walked in I saw breathing tubs coming out of her, large machines all around, blinking and chirping noises. I blocked it all out and went straight to her. My grandmother was still asleep and I pulled up a chair and held her hand. I put my head on my arm and just sat there watching her for movement. I don't know how long I was there just waiting but then I fell asleep.

I can feel someone stroking my hair and I all of the sudden wake up and see it was my Grams.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried." I said crying again. I looked at her for an answer but then remembered what the doctor said, "the stroke hit her speaking and responding part of the brain; we don't know if she will talk."

"Say something." I said quietly. Her eyes filled with so much emotion and she shook her head in no. I looked at the walls for something to do or say but I couldn't find anything.

"Anna?" I heard someone say, "Anna come on, your aunt and uncle want to see her too."

I almost objected to the hand trying to pull me away from her but I looked back at my grandma and saw he nod me out the door. I remember words from my grandfather's funeral that she said to me, "Smile and be brave, its how I get through the day."

I smiled back and her and fallowed the hand pulling me out. When I got out to the hallway I finally saw the face and it was Lilly. It looked like she had been crying as much as I had and I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for being here." I said into her hair.

"I would never be anywhere else." She said.

We sat down in the hallway and looked at the wall in front of us. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I leaned my head on hers. I heard crying from inside my grandmother's room and assumed it was my aunt. I don't know how I will do this. How am I supposed to know what to do? First my parents and now her. Why is it people around me keep disappearing? This is not fair.

"Yeah sure I am family. What room?" I heard a deep voice say from down the hall.

"You know you don't sound very convincing." I heard a nasally voice say.

"Please? I need to see her." Embry is here, thank goodness.

I whispered into Lilly's ear who was half asleep, "Embry is here, I will be right back."

"Are you going to make me call security?" the nasally voice at the nurses' station said.

I snorted as I rounded the corner thinking of puny security men trying to take Embry out.

"Oh Anna!" he said rushing over to me and picking me up in a hug.

"Is he family?" a lady with huge glasses and a small nose said at the desk.

"Yes, he is." I said when he put me down, "thank you."

She sniffed and turned back to her computer. I looked behind Embry to see Andrew walking through the doors. I pointed down the hall way and he went straight down and I heard his sigh of relief when he saw Lilly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I was on patrol until Jared finally popped in and told me that everyone was talking about an ambulance at your house. I didn't know if it was you or what. I got here as soon as I could. I'm so sorry."

I smiled at his worry, "I'm fine, it's okay. It wasn't me, it was my grandmother."

"What happened?" he said pulling me over to the chairs in the waiting room.

I told him how she fell and how scary it was and how I didn't leave her side. I told him what the doctor said and how he was right she couldn't speak. My throat closed a couple times and I had to hold in the tears.

When I was finished he said, "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry."

He pulled me into his lap and I couldn't keep up the brave façade anymore and I began to sob and cry. I didn't care who heard me or what happened. I needed this.

When I finally took a deep shaky breath we headed down the hall way to see everyone else. Lilly and Andrew were standing hand and hand looking in looking really nervous. My aunt and uncle were standing in the door way, my aunt holding on to him for dear life, and then a nurse running down the hall way pushed past them into the room.

"No." I said under my breath and Embry and I ran the rest of the way, "What's going on?" I said to my uncle.

"I, I don't know, one minute she was awake and smiling and then she was gone."

"What do you mean gone?!" I yelled.

"Anna…" Lilly said from behind me.

"I mean, her heart monitor, it just stopped. I'm so sorry, cub."

"No, I don't believe you."

My aunt looked at me, "I know, I'm sorry."

Then I crashed again, I could move I could stand I could speak, I just cried. Embry picked me and held me in his arms. I have no idea where he is going, or what is going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Embry carried me outside and sat down on the curb. I cried and cried until I was dry sobbing. My thoughts are so jumbled and lost I don't know what to say. I want to throw things and scream at people. How come it was me who had to lose everyone around them?

I looked up at Embry to see his eyes filled with concern and I put my hand on his cheek. His skin is so soft and loving, what do I say? I don't want him to be sad.

I try to smile, "Talk about a bad year." I said feebly.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this."

"I feel like this isn't real, like this is just too much for one person to take so it isn't really happening. You know?" I said looking hopefully into his face.

"I don't, but I will try to. I will be here through it all, I won't leave you side for a second."

I smiled and said, "What about the pack? You can't just leave them."

"You are more important." He said seriously.

"No, you will be with them too." I kept my face and voice firm.

"I won't leave you until you ready. Sam is going to keep phasing until the baby is born. I will ask him to be my beta until then."

I nodded in agreement, "thank you."

We sat there in silence looking out over the parking lot for hours eventually my Uncle walked out of the hospital hand in hand with Janet and said, "We are going home." I nodded and got up.

I saw how red both their eyes were and said, "We will be okay." And I hugged them.

When I hugged my uncle he pulled me close and said, "I know." I felt like we understood each other perfectly in that moment. Even though this is the second tragedy in less than a year, we would be safe and okay.

"I love you." My aunt said in my ear.

"I love you too." And she cried a little on my shoulder. Then they walked off towards their car.

It's hard to think of a time when everything will be alright again, but I am sure it will. My grandmother will never really leave us, I have to believe that.

"I will go get the truck; Lilly and Andy are already back at the house."

"mmk." I said looking at the sky. What time is it? What day is it?

Embry showed up with his truck and I jumped in. I want to get as far away from this place as I can.

"What time is it?" I asked not even looking at the radio.

"It's almost noon." He said putting his arm around me.

"Oh wow, I have to call you mom and tell her sorry."

"I called her on my way, I told her there was an emergency. I called Sam on the way to the truck, he said he would take care of it until I got back."

I smiled, he was so prepared, like a boy scout. I leaned into his shoulder and didn't open my eyes until he pulled into the drive way.

I felt a new sense of loneliness come over me, my grandmother would never sit in that kitchen again, she would never call Embry lover boy again. Her amazing waffles would never be made and her paperback love novels would sit around the house unread.

Instead on instantly getting out we sat there in silence, "Embry, I don't know if I can…" I said looking at the small dirt path leading to the door.

"You can, I will be there. Lilly is inside."

I just took a deep breath and hopped out of the truck fallowed by Embry. When I walked in I was almost scared to go into the kitchen too see the mugs on the table and the food on the stove, but when I walked in the kitchen was immaculate. I have never seen it this clean, ever. My mouth fell open and I heard people up stairs. I walked up the stairs to see Lilly sweeping the wooden floor and Andrew sitting on the bed. My room had been reorganized and cleaned to perfection.

I realized Lilly was doing her "thing". Whenever she is upset she just cleans and cleans and cleans until there is nothing left. There is no point in trying to stop her, she is like a storm of cleaning products.

"Lilly?" I said quietly and she turned around.

"I figured you wouldn't mind if I cleaned up, I just needed something to do. I couldn't help myself."

"Um, no, its okay." Was all I could say.

"I am going to do the bathroom next, I already did the kitchen and living room."

"Yeah, I saw that. I think we will go down stairs." I looked at Andy who looked like he was at a loss of what to say.

Embry and I walked down the stairs and into the hallway. I am not quite sure where to go next.

I kind of just stood there stupidly and Embry didn't say anything until I decided on a place to go. I pulled him into my grandmother's room with me. I have never really gone in here that often, but it hadn't changed since I was little.

It had blue walls and white curtains, she was a pretty simple decorator. I walked over to her desk to see a picture of my grandfather sitting on it and next to it a picture of my parents and I and next to that one Janet and Joe's wedding picture. I felt like crying again, but tears never came.

I went to her bed and sat down, "Embry, I'm so tired."

"I know sweetheart, lets sleep."

"I don't want to miss anything." I said quietly laying down on the bed.

"I would never let you." He said laying next to me.

He pulled me close to his chest and I didn't need a blanket. I looked out the window at the cloudy sky and wondered if it would rain. He kissed my hair and stroked it while I began to get drowsy.

"Embry?"

"Yes my love?" he whispered from behind me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said and I fell into the deepest sleep I have ever experienced.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up once and looked out the window to see it was pitch black outside. I heard embry's deep breaths next to me and smiled. It feels like everything is so safe and perfect, like nothing could possibly hurt while he is with me.

I can't fall back asleep so I just lay there thinking in his arms.

I wonder when the funeral will be, do I have to plan it? What am I going to do? Move in with Joe and Janet? Did she leave the house to anyone? Maybe I can move in with Embry. I turn 18 in a month or so, I need to take that GED test.

Where are Lilly and Andrew? I have to call the Diner and ask for a week or two off. Its like losing my parents all over again. I should have said more to her, told her how much I appreciated her letting me live here, how great she was, how much I loved her. I will never make that mistake again. I will always tell people how much I appreciate them and love them.

I do not want to be alone. I am an orphan.

Emily and Sam, Joe and Janet, they are all starting families and a new life. It is so weird to think about it when the people who raised me are gone. I want to have that someday.

All of the sudden realization hit me. I have that. I have Embry, my soul mate. We will have a family, someday. We will grow old and be happy. This is how it is supposed to work out. I can't let fear of losing him or my life stand in the way of living a happy life.

I rolled over in his arms and kissed his cheek and he smiled a little and pulled my closer so I was trapped.

I snuggled closer to him and let myself drift back to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up again to see the sun rising and the clouds parting a little.

I didn't want to wake Embry up so I kissed him on the cheek and slid out of his grip slowly. I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I decided on chocolate chip pancakes, they are my favorite comfort food. When I broke up with my first boyfriend my mom made them for me. I made a triple batch imagining Embry and Andrew eating some.

"You look like shit." I heard Lilly say from behind me.

I turned to look at her to see she was, just like me, still in the same clothes from yesterday and smelled like cleaning product and he make up was everywhere.

"Your one to talk, you smell like Mr. Clean." she laughed.

"Yeah, well, you know me."

I smiled at the food and said, "That I do." And we went silent.

"Where is Andy?"

"Oh you know, snoring his head off in your bed. Sorry about that, What about Embry?"

"I am right here." Embry said walking into the room and kissing me on the cheek, "Good morning beautiful."

Lilly and I laughed and I said, "Morning baby."

I finished the pancakes and cut up some oranges and mango for us. I made a nice big pot of coffee and filled up the mugs.

"Do you want to wake up Andrew?" I said to Lilly.

"I wouldn't dream of waking a bear from hibernating, plus he will probably smell the food."

Just then we heard a clunk from upstairs and then someone walking down the stairs.

"Morning." He said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Hungry?" I asked as he kissed Lilly.

"Oh yeah." He said.

We ate in silence until someone knocked at the door. I got up to answers it and found it was my uncle and aunt.

"Hello." I said and welcomed them in.

"We need to talk about some stuff." They said gravely. I knew this was coming and Embry came from behind me.

"Okay, would you like some coffee?" I asked looking at the ground.

"No thank you. How about we sit in the living room?"

"Okay." I said looking up at Embry for some sign of support. He nodded his head and put his hand on the bottom of my back to lead me in the room. I felt so secure and safe some of my worries melted away at his touch.

"First, we need to talk about the funeral service." My uncle said sadly.

"Yes, I don't know what she wanted, I'm sorry."

"Oh I know, I called her lawyer yesterday afternoon and we met over dinner to talk about her will and what she wants. Before I tell you the rest of it let me say that we will take care of all of the arrangements. She will be laid to rest with John in the La Push cemetery. The service will be this Sunday. She had everything ready after John died."

"Oh, okay." I said looking down calculating what day it was in my head. Sunday was our girls day, Monday was the day it happened, Tuesday we slept through after coming home from the hospital, so it is Wednesday. Sunday, that's soon.

"There is another matter we need to handle." He said looking directly at me. I looked at my aunt whose eyes were still puffy and red and hasn't said anything this whole time. "The house."

I grimaced, she probably left it to them and they would want to sell it. "Yes?" I prompted.

"Well, its tricky. Technically you can't own the house until your 18 which is only in a couple months right? But they won't put it in your name until you turn 18."

"Wait what? You mean she left the house to me?" I said awe struck, I am 17 going on 18 and I own a house, and not any house, my grandmother's house.

"Yes, and my stepfather built it himself when he lived on the reservation so there is no money owed on it, which helps a lot. Do you want it?" he said looking at me like I would refuse. I own this house, or I will when I turn 18, it is amazing. I looked up at Embry to see him a little shocked too.

He looked down at me and then I turned to my uncle and aunt, "Of course I want it, I feel so special, I love this house." I said quickly.

"I knew you would, I just wanted to make sure. When you turn 18 it will be transferred into your name, in the mean time it will be in my name, is that okay?"

I nodded not know what to say.

"Honey?" I heard Janet's voice say.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her.

"You are always welcome to stay with us if you don't want to be alone. We love you so much."

I smiled and nodded and said, "thank you, but I don't think I will be alone."

"Yes I understand." She said looking a little embarrassed, "You had to grow up to fast this year, you are so strong. I don't know how you do it."

I felt tears appear in my eyes, "I know, it is not easy, it wasn't my choice, but that's okay."

"Oh Anna." She said and barreled me over with a hug. I could feel her emotions flying in about five hundred directions. I hugged her back with all the love and strength I had.

"Thank you." I said in her ear.

When Janet finally separated she was crying a little and My uncle and her opted to leave. I sat there in the living room with Embry's arm around me thinking.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"No, but I will be." I said smiling at him.

We walked into the kitchen and Lilly and Andrew were doing the dishes.

"Is everything okay?" Lilly asked turning away from a bubble filled sink.

"Yeah, the service is on Sunday." I said.

"That's all they told you? They were here for a little while weren't they?" she asked

"Um, yeah. They also told me about my grandmother's will."

"Oh… and?"

"She left me the house." I said looking around the kitchen.

"Wow, that's, wow. That's good right?" I saw concern in her face.

"Yeah, um, they can't sign it over until I am 18, but yeah, it's good." I smiled to re assure what I was saying and then said, "I am going to go take a shower. Oh shoot, I have to call Trish."

"No you don't!" Lilly sang. I looked at her questioningly and said, "I came to check on you and while you were sleeping your super best friend called your boss and explained what's going on. She said you should come in and talk to her when you are ready."

"Thank you so much!" I said giving her a huge hug.

"Yeah yeah, go take a shower and change you stink!" she said crinkling her nose.

"thanks." I said giggling and walked out. Embry started to fallow me to the bath room and I turned on him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, just making sure you get there okay…"

"Well thank you, but I think I can get to the shower just fine." He looked like he was going to say something so I added, "Alone."

He gave me my favorite goofy smile of his and then kissed me and walked down the hallway.

I took a nice long shower soaking up the water and smell of bath soap. Lilly really did clean the bathroom, she scrubbed the bathtub, mirror, and washed all the towels. I got out and dried off and snuck into m room to change.

I threw on my favorite comfy jeans and a black top and left my hair down. It felt so good to be clean and wear clean clothes. I heard knocking at the door but decided to let it be. I heard someone answer the door and then shut it. Laughing chimed through the kitchen and I decided I should stop moping around up here and go see what going on.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Sam, Emily, Kim, and Jared. I smiled and said hi with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. They all hugged me and said the normal, "It will be alright" or "She is in a better place" except for Kim who smiled at me and said, "You know black doesn't go with your eyes?"

I laughed and was grateful for her joke.

I looked at the table to see 3 pans full of food sitting there and I said, "Oh god, you guys brought casseroles?"

Sam laughed and said, "Emily made those two, I couldn't stop her."

"Oh stop, you got some of the left over's. I just didn't know what to do." Emil smiled sympathetically, "If it helps we dropped two by your aunt and uncle's house before we came here."

"Yeah, thanks." I said smiling. Casseroles are by far the most hilarious food god invented. It could be used in any situation but was commonly used in the grieving process.

Sam, Embry and Andrew walked into the other room and talked for a while and the girls drank juice and talked in the kitchen. Eventually everyone cleared out and Lilly and Andrew went for a walk.

"What are you thinking?" Embry said wrapping his arms around my waist. I am standing in the doorway looking out into the woods.

"I can't believe she is gone too." I said putting my hands on his.

"Yeah, me either." He said, "You are the strongest person I know, though. I didn't expect you to be like a lump or anything, I don't know what I expected. But here you are talking with people, smiling, joking. I don't know how you do it."

He kissed the top of my head and I said, "I have no idea how I do it either."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Funerals are not supposed to be sunny. They are supposed to be cloudy and rainy with everything dark and gloomy. This does not look like a funeral. The people standing around the grave. Everyone is in black. Embry is wearing the only nice black clothes he owns. My aunt is actually wearing a veil. People from all around came for this. I don't know half of the people. They know me though; they walk up to me with sad smiles and kind words telling me how much my grandmother talked about me and how sorry they are for my loss. I don't feel like it is m loss, more the world's loss. She was such a good person.

The Reverend spoke the psalms my grandmother had picked out and quotes from her favorite books and people. People stood up and told stories about her like she was still there. I just sat there in silence and smiling at the stories.

I had been spending the night in her room since she died, I felt like I was closer to her that way. This morning I couldn't find anything to wear so I looked in her closet. Although she was much shorter than me, a lot of her clothes fit me. I looked through the whole thing before finding a simple black dress. I could tell she wore it about once and I had never seen her wear it myself. It was long sleeved, and went to my mid thigh, which was probably to her knees. After I put it on I found a pair of simple gold hoops my mother had given me for my 16th birthday. I tied my hair up in a neat bun and threw on my ballet flats.

After it was over they lowered her into the ground and people walked past me to say how sorry they were. It was nice that most of the pack showed up and Lilly sat next to me. Everyone left and I sat there in the nice white chair with Embry next to me.

"They are cleaning up." Embry said in my ear.

"Yeah let's go." I said smiling at him. He had not left my side all week. It was really great of him to be there for me.

We walked towards the truck and got in. "Where to?" Embry said.

I smiled and said, "The Cliffs?"

"Sounds great" he said putting the truck in drive.

When we arrived we just sat there in a nice calm silence. All of the sudden I said "Come on."

He looked at me funny but fallowed me out of the truck. I took off my shoes and took off running towards the cliff were we went diving before. While I was running I unzipped the dress and took it off over my head to I was only in my black bra and underwear.

I felt Embry grab my hand when we got closer and when we reached the edge I leapt in the air and let out a satisfying scream. The air rushed around me and I felt like all my tension was leaving my body. I felt so free of grief and hurt. It was like my mind and body just let go. We hit the cool water and my body instinctively started kicking to the surface. When I got to the top still holding hands with Embry I took a huge breath of air.

"That felt so good!" I said turning to Embry.

"I hope so, you scared me a little." Embry said smiling.

"I did? I'm sorry." I said kissing his cheek.

"Mhm, a warning would really help me next time. I wasn't sure what you were doing at first, and then you striped…"

I blushed deep red and said, "It just kind of popped into my mind, sorry. Next time I decide to jump off a cliff, I will let you know."

He laughed with me and lifted me onto his back and climber up to the cliff face. When we got to the top I found my dress and shoes and put them back on. I smiled at Embry who was watching me dreamily with his arms folded over his chest.

"Where is the nice black shirt you were wearing?" I asked admiring his muscles.

"I left it near the truck… Are you ready?"

I nodded and reached for his hand. We walked back to the truck and got in.

"Thanks." I said when he got in the driver's side and threw the shirt behind the seats.

"For what?" he said wrapping his arm back around my shoulders and warming me up.

"Everything: Being with me, not stopping me, and being inhumanly strong. You're my superhero."

He laughed and said, "Anytime."

I rested my head on his shoulder and it dawned on me how unobservant I have been about the pack lately. "So… What's going on in the pack these days?" I said breaking the silence.

"Um, not too much." He said quickly. I looked at his face and could automatically see there was something he was not telling me.

"Tell me what's going on." I said getting serious.

"Fine, it's nothing too important, but Jake told me today." I reach my hand out to his face and try to wipe away the unhappiness on it.

"Leah left." Was all he said then he looked out the window.

"What do you mean she left?" I asked, like left La Push? Why would she?

"Apparently Emily having a child was too much for her. She told Jake she had to get out for a while."

"Oh…" I thought back to what Embry had told me about the Leah- Sam- and Emily dilemma. I felt bad for Leah, but Emily and Sam were meant to be. I guess it was only a matter of time. "Where is she going?"

"I don't know, Jake wouldn't tell me. I don't know if she is planning on coming back." He said the last part so quietly I almost missed it.

"She will. Her life is here, eventually she will come home." I said trying to believe it myself.

"I hope so." She said and pulled me tighter. "So much is happening at once, I don't know what to do."

He sounded so lost, and I understand why, even if she wasn't part of his pack, she was still like a sister. He had shared her pain for a year, he understood, and now she is gone. "It will get better." I said looking up at him.

"Soon." He said looking into my eyes and kissing me softly.

We sat there in silence for a while and then we decided to go home. When we arrived Lilly and Andrew were sitting on the couch watching the opening scene to Hope Floats.

"Guess what?" Lilly said smiling at me.

"What?" I said playing along.

"We forgot to return our chick flicks, are you in for a marathon?"

I laughed and looked at Embry who nodded with a smiled, "You got it."

We took the chair because Lilly and Andrew already were spread out on the couch. We watched hope floats, then How to deal, and then Now and Then. Embry didn't complain once but Andrew begged for us to put on an action movie after saying, "His feminine side was showing too much right now and he needs some blood to get through it."

We finished the movies and Andrew had to go on patrol. I felt bad keeping Embry locked up inside with me so I told him to go. He refused for about ten minutes but I told him he had to and I wouldn't take no for an answer.

After he left I walked into m bedroom and saw Lilly on my computer.

"What's up?" I said picking up a book from the floor.

"I am looking up the dates of the next GED test in Forks." Her eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Oh, okay. So, you leave soon…" I said not really wanting her to leave.

"Nope." She said smiling.

"Um, what?" I said shaking my head.

"I said "Nope.""

"Well I got that Ms. Smart Ass. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I really haven't asked you because I figured you would be okay with it, but do you mind if I live here with you?"

"Is that really what you want? I mean, of course you can. What did your parents say?"

Her face fell, "They were not happy. A: I had to get them on the phone at the same time; which was hell. B: they think I am making the biggest mistake of my life."

Lilly's parents were divorced and both remarried. They always argued with each other about her and always purposely disagreed.

"When did you talk to them?" I don't remember her calling them.

"Today, while you were gone. They were pretty upset, my dad said that I couldn't just move out but then I pointed out to him that I turned 18 in July and he didn't have a say anymore. They tried to get me back by convincing me high school and California was the place for me and college, but I put it to them straight. This is where I am meant to be, I am getting my GED, and I will go to college later if I even want to. I am going to get a job somewhere too."

I was shocked at how much she sounded like me on this issue. "Okay." I said thinking through everything.

"It was hard, my mother cried, but Andrew was with me the whole time." She looked a little upset, but I could tell she was over it. She was never really close to her parents.

"Yeah." I said flipping through the book I had picked up not registering anything.

Lilly and I living together. When we were little that was always our plan, we would grow up and be roommates, I guess it was coming true. I should take my stuff out of here and take the room down stairs. My grandmother's room. I would have to pack up some of her clothes and…. What do I do with her clothes? Throw them away? I should call Janet.

I dialed her number and my uncle answered, "Hello."

"Hey Joe!" I said trying to pull off happy.

"Hey Cub, what's going on?"

"I actually called for Janet, sorry, is she there?"

"Yeah hold on a sec." he said the muffled the speaker and called for her. I heard him walking around their house.

Finally I heard, "Hello?"

"Janet! Hey it's Anna!"

"Oh Hey, is everything okay?"

I smiled, I rarely called them I can understand her thinking, "Yeah everything is great. I um actually need your help with something."

"Really? Should I come over?"

"If you want to, I mean, if you're not busy." I smiled into the phone.

"Oh no! I will be right over."

"Cool." And we hung up.

I heard a knock at the door about ten minutes later and yelled "Come in!" from the bathroom.

"Hey!" My aunt said walking in.

"Hey!" I said walking out to hug her. I could tell she had spent most of the day crying, maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"So what do you need help with?" She said straightening up.

"Well I want to clean out Grandma's room. She wasn't really a trinkets person, but she has all these clothes, and I don't know what to do with them."

"Oh" she said looking at the ground.

"You don't have too, but I figured you might want some of her stuff and pictures and all that."

"I want to, let's get to it!" she said with vigor.

"Okay!" I said laughing.

We started in her dresser and neither of us really wanted to keep her t-shirts and PJ's so we put them in a pile next to the bed we called the thrift store pile. It got a lot more interesting when we got to the closet and we discovered cool dresses, skirts, pant suits, and outfits from years before. It turns out; my grandmother never gave away her favorite out fits. I found a big box on top of the closet filled with hats too. We laughed and tried on various clothes.

"What are you guys doing?" Lilly said walking in.

I was wearing a turquoise hat with huge flowers on it and a white 60's housewife dress that had yellow buttons. Janet was wearing a straw cow girl hat and a poodle skirt.

"Oh you know, cleaning out the closet." I said giggling.

Lilly laughed and joined us. We kept going through and trying on clothes. I found another small box and pulled it down. I opened it with expecting eyes from Lilly and Janet; inside were pictures. Some were black and white, some were in color.

"Oh wow." Janet said picking up a picture of three girls in front of a farm gate.

"Is that Shanny?" Lilly said pointing to the one on the right. I looked closer and saw how much we looked alike. She looked to be about my age and her hair was long and blond. I can see that gleam in her eye she had up until the day she died. She looked so happy and carefree.

"Yes, those must be the cousin's she grew up with. She looks to be your guys' age, she probably ran away soon after this." She said looking closer and then on the back.

"Ran away?" I asked, I didn't know she ran away.

"Oh yeah, her father wanted her to get married as soon as she could after she turned 18. She said she wanted to go out and travel the states and the world before she got married. She said the only way she could do that was to run away."

"Wow, I never knew that." I said sadly. What else didn't I know? I knew she was a single mother raising my uncle and mother. I knew she was from originally from somewhere back east. I knew her name and that her first husband left her. What did she do before that though? Why didn't I ever ask?

"Yep, she ran away with your real grandfather soon after her 18th birthday, I think they went to New York first. She said she never really like the city and they moved around a lot. Eventually they got married and had your mother. They settled down in Illinois, until he left her when your mother was 11. They moved to California then Washington. You Grandmother was a strong woman… Just like you Anna." She said lifting my chin.

"Yeah…" I said looking through the pictures. I found one with a young woman holding a baby in her arms smiling at the camera wearing a black dress.

"Anna! That looks just like the dress you wore today!" Lilly said pointing.

"It probably is, I grabbed it out of her closet. I didn't like any of the black things I have."

"Hm, that looks like it could be your mother in her arms, she looks so happy." Janet said next to me.

We went through all the pictures pointing out who was were and what they were doing; trying to guess what was happening at the time they took the picture. Janet took a couple for herself and Joe. When we finished with that we cleared out the closet except for what I wanted to keep. Lilly grabbed a couple things, and Janet did too. In the end Janet and I split up the hats because they were too cool to just pass up. I took a couple garbage bags out to Janet's car and then went back inside to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the help Janet, I really appreciate it."

"Oh anytime honey, I had a lot of fun. You guys should come over for dinner soon." I smiled and accepted the offer for next week sometime.

"Have a good night, and drive safe." I said hugging her good bye.

"I will, good night Lilly!"

"Night Janet! Good to see you!"

"You too!" she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear like a mother would do and said, "Love you."

"Love you too." I said sincerely and she took off.

When I came back in the kitchen I found Lilly pouring two glasses of milk and a bag of Oreos open on the table.

"Good choice." I said laughing.

"I figured since we both skipped dinner we could use some dessert." She set a glass of milk in front of me.

"Thanks." We ate most of the package and then called each other pigs.

"So, I will move my stuff into my grandmother's room, and you can have my old room. Is that okay?" I said to Lilly.

"Are you sure? I can always take your grandma's room."

"Yeah, I kind of want it. It has nice lighting and all." I thought of the color of the walls and how there were two large windows just like upstairs that faced the back yard.

"Ok, sound good." She said licking off the remaining frosting on an Oreo.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Some on is banging on my door. "Little Miss "Needs Change" your new sofa set is here!" Lilly sang through my door.

Embry chuckles from behind me, "Time to get up."

"I don't want to." I said into the pillow.

"I wouldn't mind, but you did spend a good amount of money for those men to deliver the new sofa set, and to take away the old one. This is all you."

I grumbled at his logic and said, "You picked out the set."

"You made me try out like 20!" I rolled over and looked into his eyes and pouted. "Okay, okay, I will go tell them what to do, you owe me though…"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and he rolled out of the bed and threw on a pair of jeans sitting next to the bed. I watched him walk out of the room, man is he handsome! He keeps talking about cutting his hair again, but I like it a little shaggy.

It has been three months since my grandmother died. Lilly, Andrew, and I all took our GED test on the same day and we all passed. It was easier than you would think. We threw a bonfire that night even though it was cold and cloudy. Ever since Embry became Alpha the boys tend to hang out here more often; so often in fact that Collin, Brady, and Seth pitched in for a Wii game thing and bought games. We keep the Saturday night dinner at Emily's though, not that they don't still expect me to make them food half the time.

The change hasn't been bad at all; Lilly lives with me and pays rent. She ended up getting a job at the book store in town and she loves it. Embry lives with me too, and Andrew basically lives here. We all chip in for groceries and Embry and I still work at the diner.

"Damn it!" I heard an unknown voice yell and I giggled. I guess Embry wasn't really helping them, just telling them what to do.

A couple days ago I had this urge to buy a new living room set, it was right after the urge to buy a new king size really comfy bed. I made Embry come with me yesterday to Port Angeles to pick it out, he didn't complain, but I could tell he hated it. So I thanked him later that night.

I walked out of the room after throwing on PJ pants and a T shirt. I walked past the open door and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Thanks guys! Have a great day!" Embry said closing the door; I could feel the sarcasm rolling off his words. He walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair with a sigh.

"What happened?" I asked sweetly

"Those guys were so rude! Complaining the whole time I should help them and all that. I mean there were three of them and it's their job!" he threw his hands in the air.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby. Hungry? I am making breakfast burritos."

"I am." Andrew said walking down the stairs.

"That's too bad she was talking to me." Embry said smiling.

"Anna did you make enough to share or should I take Wolf Boy out for breakfast?" Lilly said walking in hand in hand with Andy.

"I made enough, don't worry." I said smiling; I knew they would come at the sound of food.

"So Sam's new Shop opens tomorrow." Lilly said.

"Yeah, he is really nervous; I think it will do fine." Embry said. Sam had the idea to open an auto body shop along the road to Forks. He already had people calling him about fixing up cars because of the ad in the paper. He was really the only guy until Port Angeles, he would make good money.

"I don't know why, Emily says that already business is good." Emily had been getting ready for the baby. Rachel is planning a baby shower for her a month before the baby is born and she just found out it is a boy. Kim, Lilly, and I helped move all of the stuff out of one of the spare bedrooms to make room for baby stuff. Lilly and I also helped paint the room for Janet's little girl. Emily and Janet get together twice a week now and do pregnancy yoga, I watched once, it is pretty entertaining.

We laughed and finished breakfast and looked outside to see it was raining. I headed into the living room and sat down on the brand new big comfy brown couch, the guys are going to love this.

"So, Thanksgiving is coming up…" Lilly said sitting on the opposite side of the corner couch.

"Yeah? Cool." I said closing my eyes and taking in my day off from work.

"I got a ticket from my parents to come home for a week…" she said softly.

I opened my eyes a crack to look at her, her features looked upset. "And?" I said waiting for more.

"Well they said I could bring "the boy" to dinner, but I don't know if it is a good idea."

"Wait, they are having one dinner together?" I asked thinking about how horrible it would be.

"Oh no, two separate, but they did split the round trip ticket. But they both want to meet him, I feel like it is a bad idea."

"Have you talked to Andrew?"

She looked down at her hands and said, "He really wants to meet them, to show that he is an okay guy. He just doesn't understand my parents."

I thought back to her family dinner's I had been to, they were always really quiet and uncomfortable; no one ever really wanted to be there.

"Maybe you should refuse." I said quietly.

"I know… I think I will, it's just hard, you know." I smiled and nodded and got up to go over to her. I sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her and took her fiddling hands.

"I know, I understand." I said thinking of my parents and grandmother.

"Oh Anna! I'm so sorry; I never thought about, this is your first. Oh I feel so horrible."

I laughed, "Don't, it's okay, and yeah I will miss them, but its okay."

She looked up and said, "Okay, what do you want to do for thanks giving?"

"I was thinking since Janet and Joe are going back east to see family that I could make a thanksgiving dinner." I said thinking about making the turkey and stuffing and all that.

"I could help too, if you want." I smiled, Lilly is an Amazing pie maker.

"Okay, we should invite Emily and Sam and Trish over." I said.

"Yeah, and of course our boys." She laughed.

"What about us?" Embry asked walking in.

"Oh you know, I was telling Anna here not to let her other boyfriend find out about you." Lilly giggled.

Embry fake frowned and said, "I thought you left Pedro for me when we met?"

"You know, I tried, but he is just so irresistible." I said playing along and sitting back on the couch.

Suddenly he was on top of me pinning my arms, "As irresistible as this?" he said kissing me.

I tried to pull closer to him he pulled away and I said, "Never. Now come back here and let me go."

"Alright, I am going to find Andrew, this is not my scene." Lilly said and I blushed.

"In the kitchen drying off the dishes." Embry said not looking away from me.

I smiled at him and said, "You still haven't let go of me…"

"That's because I don't plan to." He said suggestively and started to kiss me. My body ached to touch him with everything I had, this is torture. I kissed him back with all the passion and longing but nothing I did helped.

"Ok break it up!" I heard someone behind Embry say. I looked around him to see Quil and Jared standing there.

I blushed and giggled and Embry growled at them, "What do you want?"

"Well my dear leader, we have some news." Quickly Embry repositioned up so I was still in his arms on his lap.

"Are you guy's hungry? I can make you a sandwich?" I asked looking at their faces.

I moved slowly out of Embry's arms much to his distaste and kissed him on the cheek. They nodded their heads eagerly and I left the room, but I could still here them.

"What's going on?" Embry said turning on his serious voice.

"There were traces of Vampires on our lands last night, we fallowed it but it lead onto the Cullen's land. It was foreign." Jared said quickly.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Embry asked sounding a little angry.

"We didn't think we needed to, it was only one or two. Plus you were with Anna and we knew you didn't want to be bothered." Quil said I could tell he regretted it now.

"What if you had found them? What if it was more than that? We have to be careful." Embry said his tone much calmer now.

"Sorry man, it won't happen again." Jared said and I walked in with their sandwiches.

"Thanks" the murmured in-between bites. I looked at Embry who knew I heard everything they said.

"We need to call the rest of the pack." Embry said and looked at me, "I'm sorry, I will see you later."

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. They all walked out the back door and straight into the woods, soon I heard wolf cries and Andrew saying good bye to Lilly up stairs. He walked past me on the couch and waved goodbye.

I walked into the kitchen to make some tea, "DO you know what's going on?" Lilly asked from behind me.

"I do." I said looking through the cabinets.

"Are you going to share?" She sat down at the table.

"Want some tea?" I asked not really feeling like talking about vampires.

"Sure, then will you tell me?" she said a little angry.

"Okay, Jared and Quil found the scent of a couple vampires in the woods last night. Embry has to call a meeting to figure out what their next step is." I said quickly.

"Oh, it wasn't the Fork's Vampires?" she sounded hopeful.

"No, it was a foreign scent." The tea pot went off and I poured us two cups and put a tea bag in each.

I sat down across from her; her face was looking out the window filled with worry. "Lilly, they aren't fighting vampires this instant. It could just be that the vampires are passing through and it's nothing to worry about. They will just be running extra patrols for a while to make sure." I put my hand on hers.

"I know, I just don't like the thought." I understood what she was saying, as strong as we knew the guys were, it was still scary to think of them fighting the super natural. I tried not to think about it ever, it always made me a wreck.

"Knock knock, is anyone home?" I heard the door open and someone come inside. Nessie walked into my kitchen with Jake at her side.

"Hey is uh, Embry here?" Jake asked, I guess he didn't hear the guys howling before.

"They are in the woods, they are meeting." I said.

"Oh, they must have found a scent. Ness I will be back." He said and kissed her forehead.

Nessie joined us, "So I guess you know there are vampires around?"

"Yeah, Quil and Jared caught the scent last night. They said they thought it could be one or two. What do you know?" It is nice to have Nessie here; she was like our information hub.

"Well, let's just say the vampires won't be a problem."

"What?" I said, she looked a little grave when she said it.

"You really want to know?" she said taking in Lilly's features.

"Yes." We both said firmly.

"Last night vampires came from the south, they were scouts for my uncle jasper's old friend. When they found him they recognized him and were openly hostile. They tried to fight us and go back to their leader, but jasper, Emmet, and my father, took them out. They are gone, but we have to move, now." She looked like she could cry.

"You mean you're leaving? Are you coming back?" I didn't want her to leave.

"We might someday, but for now we have to leave the area. We can't have a confrontation with these people. Jake is probably saying good bye, he is coming with my family and I."

I looked out the window at the cloudy and raining sky. Their brother was leaving them; Embry will be so upset when he comes home.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry." Was all I could say.

"It will be okay, I will come back someday." She said and took my hand. In all she was a good friend and person, and even if we were not super close, we were still family and it hurts to lose family.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After much howling from the woods Jake walked into the kitchen looking defeated. I hugged him and Nessie good bye and so did Lilly. They left and I looked at the clock and realized I could start making dinner. I decided to make enough for all the guys if they chose to come. I made pasta with alfredo sauce and garlic bread.

Embry walked through the door fallowed by the rest of the pack. Embry picked me up and hugged me for about a minute. I looked around and everyone was trying to pretend like they were alright, but you could see in their eye's that they didn't want their brother to leave them.

Some of the guys went into the living room to play video games and the rest hung around the kitchen to talk.

"Jared do you want me to call Kim and have her over for dinner?"

His face lit up and said, "Sam called Emily who is picking up Rachel and Kim on her way here. Thanks."

I smiled; I had a feeling the girls would show up soon enough. I failed to mention until Emily, Kim and Rachel walked through the door that dinner was ready. The girls made their plates and I told the guys food was ready. I sat down on the couch and Embry joined me.

"Anna, this couch, it is so nice…" Quil said sinking into it with a plate of food in his lap.

"Don't you dare spill anything on it." I said threateningly.

"Oh man Quil, you better listen, I think she will kill you with that look." Seth said laughing.

"I will." I said smiling.

"You got it." Quil said straightening up.

The rest of the guys scarfed the food down like they hadn't been fed in years. We laughed and talked like nothing had happened. We made plans for the future and laughed at ourselves. It was nice to be with family. At the end of the night everyone left and Embry and I got a chance to talk.

I walked into my bedroom and saw him standing by the window looking out.

I came up behind him and hugged him. I kissed his back and said, "Are you alright?"

He turned around and pulled me close to him, "Jake is like my brother and he is leaving. I don't know if I will ever see him again, I don't know how to feel."

I looked up into his eyes and said, "Its okay to be sad or upset."

He smiled and said, "I never want to be unhappy around you, you make my world brighter just by being here."

I smiled and we talked for a while then we went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hey can I get some fries and a burger to go?" I asked Ron a half hour before my shift is over. Embry has been out patrolling on a double shift because Sam went with Emily to an appointment this morning and had to work at the shop. He forgot to assign someone and said he would take care of it; so today he is not working with me. It was slow most of the day with not much for tips.

Janet has been on bed rest for a week now and her doctor says the baby can be coming anytime. She is huge right now, she is the one I am grabbing the burger for. I feel bad for her, she has never been the "stay in one place" kind of person.

I counted out my till quickly hand headed out the second Lana walked in. It is February and very cold. I walked to my car quickly and drove to Janet and Joe's. I walk into their house knocking first but going in on my own and heard, "Joe! Will you go do something else?!" Janet's sweet southern voice yelled.

I giggled, I had stopped by before and Joe was hovering around her, since he was a roofer her could make his own schedule and he had taken a couple weeks off for this. I knew he was going to start to drive her crazy, it's nice that he cares though.

"Hello?" I called.

"Anna?" Joe said walking out of their room at the end of the long hallway.

"Yep it's me, I brought some food." I walked towards him and he was sweaty and nervous.

"Oh great, thanks. Janet is in there, I am going to go to the store to get some 7 up, will you stay here with her?"

"I do not need a babysitter. I will be just fine." Janet's hormone temper flared again.

I laughed and said, "I am here to hang, not to watch."

I walked into the room with a white bag with grease spots and Joe left for the store.

"Hey!" Janet said smiling and gratefully taking the bag. Her doctors told her she had to be careful with junk food, but I felt bad and she made me promise to bring her something junky next time I stopped by.

"Anything good on the boob tube?" I said watching the muted TV.

"Nope and your Uncle is driving me crazy!" she said with fries in her mouth.

"He is worried."

"No he is a worry wart, I am just fine." She laughed and said, "Except I am as big as a blimp."

"Oh no, you look great." I said trying to be soothing.

"Oh shut-" she let out a gasp.

"Are you all right?" I said starting to sweat and standing up.

She shook her head, "I, my water, it just broke, and Oh my god, I think I am having contractions."

"You have got to be kidding." I said under my breath. Joe leaves for 5 minutes and she goes into labor. When will he be back?

"Anna you have to take me to the hospital." She said in a strained voice trying to get up.

"We should wait for Joe." I said quickly looking around the room for help.

"He hasn't been out of the house for a week, I don't think he will be back too soon. I have to get to the hospital. Unless you want to deliver it on my bed?" He face is red and she is slipping on some slippers.

"Oh my god." I said under my breath. "Okay um, do you have a suitcase or anything I should grab?" I said thinking back to movies and shows where this sort of stuff happened.

"Yeah, next to the door." She said letting out another gasp and bending over a little

I am starting to freak out, "Okay, okay, let's go. Maybe I should call an…"

"No, just go!" she said pointing me out the door.

I walked out in front of her holding the doors open. I opened the passenger seat but she yelled back and I opened that one and she got in. She was breathing and making horrid noises in the back of the surfer car while I drove like a maniac to the hospital.

"Did you write a note?" She yelled from the back.

"A note?" I said.

"To Joe, how will he- Ohhhhh" she grabbed her stomach and I pushed on the gas peddle.

"I, uh, no, I didn't I will call him."

"Yeah, call him now."

I figured I would call when we got to the hospital. She yelled directions at me and we arrived in front and I left my car parked close and I helped her inside.

"Women having baby! I need some, uh help?" I said looking around and a nurse came up behind me with a wheel chair.

"Anna? Did you call?"

"Oh I will, now." I said and watched her roll away with a nurse and doctor. I turned to the nurses' station and asked to use the phone.

I called the house but no one answered and then I called the store I thought he might have went to.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a friendly voice said.

"Um, Jeff Thomson, is he in the store still?" I said hoping they would know who I was talking about.

"What does he look like?" the voice asked.

"Um tall, brown hair, he is wearing a checkered red and black shirt, kind of like a woods man…"

"Yes he is here, he has been wandering around for a while, I will go get him."

"Thank you." I said quickly.

"Hello?" his voice said worried.

"Joe, oh thank god. She is in labor, we are the Forks Hospital, you have to get here quick."

"Oh god, I knew I should have stayed, I will be there." And he hung up.

I hung up and called the house to tell Lilly to tell Embry where I am.

"Hello?" Andrew's voice said I could hear Lilly in the back ground.

"Hey Andrew,"

"Anna? Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, Andy I'm fine, I am at the hospital, Janet is in labor. Will you tell Embry where I am?"

"Anna?" I heard Embry's voice.

"Oh Embry! Janet is in labor, I am going to stay here."

"I will be right there." He said quickly and hung up. I smiled, I wasn't going to ask him to come, but I am glad he is.

Joe showed up running in and I pointed him in the direction of her room. He didn't say anything to me as he past and I just sat there waiting. Embry walked in and ran to me. I stood up and hugged him.

"What happened?" he asked looking around.

"I went over there after work and Joe left. Her water it just broke, it was like a movie. I just drove here breaking about five thousand driving laws, Joe just got here he went straight in. I guess we just wait now." I said quickly.

"Okay, and your okay?" he said looking into my eyes.

"Yep, just tired and a little shocked." I laughed.

He nodded and we sat down together. "Lilly says she will come in a little while, she was still in her PJ's when you called."

"Oh Cool." I said. Lilly and I had been going over to their house for dinner a lot more. We spent Christmas dinner there without the boys. Both of us had grown close to Janet who was like and older sister or mother to me and a comforting friend to Lilly. We had a couple girls' nights with her and we went to her baby shower that her friend threw for her. It has been an interesting couple of months.

Emily's baby shower was last weekend. Girls came from all over and she had a lot of cool games, and gained a lot of cool baby stuff. Lilly and I pitched in to a basinet thing. Her mother was there too, she was really cool, she gave her home made baby clothes.

We sat there for about two or three hours, I lost track and Lilly and Andrew showed up with cards part way through. I thought it could be hours after listening to one lady at her baby shower talk about a 36 hour labor process. I cringed at the thought. I looked down the hallway just in time to see my uncle walking down with a blue smock thing over his clothes. I stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you for bring her here, I don't know what…" he said smiling. His first child, a baby girl, born 3:58pm.

"Oh Joe, it was nothing." I said smiling.

"Congratulations!" Embry said shaking his hand and Andrew fallowed.

"I am so happy for you!" Lilly squealed and hugged him.

"Thanks guys, Do you want to see her?" He said smiling.

"Of course!" I said.

He brought us to this window that held a whole bunch of babies in clear container things.

"that's her." He said pointing to the one in the second row in the corner.

"Oh Joe! She is so beautiful!" I said. Her eyes were closed and her little hands were pressed up against the sides of her container.

"I know…" He said dreamily, "I am going to go check on Janet. Thanks for staying Anna, it means a lot."

I smiled and hugged him again, "I wouldn't be anywhere else. I am really happy for you guys."

"Yeah, Janet is probably asleep, but if you want you should stop by tomorrow and see her. We still have to name her too, that's the hard part." I smiled and nodded good bye.

We stood there staring at the baby for a while. She woke up at one point and looked at us. Her eyes were still blue but just like her father's, I bet they will be green in no time. She looks so much like her mother in every other aspect, she is so beautiful.

"Are you ready?" I said turning to Embry.

"Yeah, let's go." He said grabbing my hand.

"See you at home." I said turning to Lilly and Andrew.

"Yep, are you making dinner tonight or is it free for all?" Andrew asked.

"I say we order some pizzas." I said not feeling like cooking.

"Yeah, we will." Lilly said pulling out her cell phone. Funny thing about her cell phone is that her parents pay for it and it is the only number they call her on. She told them to cancel it, but they refuse. I think it is their way of still being in her life.

I cannot believe I have a new little cousin. Although she is still unnamed, she is so beautiful. I hope that someday, not too soon, I have a child that perfect with Embry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We sat on the couch after finishing pizza watching some stupid TV. Embry has his arm around me, Lilly and Andrew are sitting on the floor, Kim and Jared are sitting on the chair on the other side of the room, Sam and Emily are sitting on the other side of the corner couch, and Paul and Rachel are in the corner of the corner couch. Seth, Collin, and Brady are on patrol tonight, and Quil is babysitting Claire.

It kind of feels like an ideal night. We ended up calling Kim and Jared to see if they wanted to hand out and then Paul showed up with them and Emily and Sam came over to drop something off so we all just ended up with a kind of couples night thing.

Everyone is laughing and smiling. Emily is so close to being due and she looks just about as big as Janet did but she is a month off. Sam's shop absolutely has taken off. Some of the pack work for him, which is great because with patrols and everything Sam is a great boss.

"Hey, I think we are out." Sam said standing up.

"Oh okay, Have a great night." And I got up and hugged them both.

"We will, I will see you soon." Emily said smiling.

"I guess we should go too." Rachel said standing up and pulling Paul along.

"Be safe on your way home." I said hugging them good bye.

Once they left Jared looked at Kim and she said, "We are so not leaving yet."

I laughed and we all started talking. Eventually Andrew grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels until he found a movie. It was some action movie which I don't remember the name. We all got quiet and settled down. Embry and I stretched out on our part of the couch and I snuggled close to him.

He kept his arm wrapped around me most of the time and I started to get drowsy with all the warmth. The next thing I heard was soft goodbyes and the door closing. I lifted my head and looked around to see the TV still on and Lilly and Andrew awake and watching it. I looked up to Embry and he smiled, "Want to go to bed." He said.

I nodded not wanting to move and he slowly move out from behind me and picked me up bridal style. I lazily held on and rested me head on his chest. He put me on the bed and I moaned and turned over.

"Honey, don't you want to change out of those clothes?" He said from the end of the bed.

I grumbled and didn't move, I heard him chuckle and he removed my clothes for me. When he pulled off my shirt I heard him strip to his boxers and got in bed.

I rolled over to be with him and he smiled, "Good night sweetie."

I smiled and kissed him, "I love you." I said softly closing my eyes.

His arm around my waist pulled me tighter to him and he said, "I love you more." I chuckled and then fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I smile as Embry kisses the back of my neck, "Good Morning Baby" he said sweetly when I giggled.

"Mhm, it is, what time is it?" I asked about to get up and check the clock.

"It's 6, you have to get up for work…" He said and I groaned.

"I just want to stay here all day." I said contemplating it.

"I don't mind…" He trailed kisses down my collar bone and my body tingled at the touch.

"mmm, I should get up now."

"You can call in sick." He said against my skin.

"No, I can't, I will go. You have to go too, so get your butt up!" I said laughing.

"Yeah yeah, but my mom owns the place, she would never fire me."

"Lucky you." I turned and kissed his cheek and sprung out of the bed. I took a nice long shower and hummed a tune to a song I heard on the radio. I went into my room and changed and pinned my hair up in a messy bun. I walked into the kitchen to Embry waiting for me with a bowl of fruit loops.

I smiled at his perfection and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said and kissed my cheek.

When we finished we went to work and it was really slow. Trish told me I could leave early and Embry and I headed out. It is pouring rain and I can see a storm in the distance.

"So Embry, want to come with me to see Janet this afternoon?" I said ruffling his hair.

"I have to go deal with some stuff, but how about I meet you at the diner tonight at 6?"

I looked at him funny, "What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff, you don't have to know everything about me." He said smiling.

I looked out the window trying to think of all the possibilities, I have nothing. "Fine don't tell me… I will just be heartbroken." He pulled up to the curb and I made to get out but he just stayed in one place. "You're not even coming inside?!" I asked looking at him accusingly.

"Nope, I will see you tonight love." I glared at him for his secrecy, "Don't be mad, I will tell you tonight."

I nodded and got out, "I don't get a kiss goodbye?" he said pouting.

I laughed and said, "I don't think so!" and I skipped through the rain and into my house.

I opened the door to see Collin, Andrew, Seth, and Brady playing some video game. "Hey guys!" I said waving.

"Hey Anna" they all said like zombies.

I laughed and walked into the kitchen, "Hey Anna!" Lilly said turning around, "Your home early?"

"Yeah, slow day." I said looking around she was eating a sandwich.

"Where is Embry?" she said her voice a little high.

I looked at her questioningly and said, "I don't know… He said he had some stuff to do…"

She gulped and looked out the window, "Oh, that's too bad."

"I, yeah. " I kept studying her trying to figure out why she is being so weird. "You know what he is doing don't you!" I said finally pointing.

"Anna! I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I am not supposed to know." She looked guiltily at me.

"Andrew knows too?!" I said wanting to be in on the secret.

"Well, he does, and he let it slip… Don't be mad, he was sworn to secrecy as was I."

I grumbled at her and grabbed the keys off the hook, "I am going to go see Janet and the baby."

"Ah, Anny!" Lilly said as I walked out of the house. So everyone knows what is going on with Embry, how annoying.

I drove to the hospital and went straight to her room.

"Anna! Oh it's so good to see you!" Janet said smiling, she looked so happy and beautiful. She had balloons around her and some flowers.

"How are you?" I asked

"Perfect, Joe went to go home and change, he hasn't left in a while. I wanted to tell you thanks for everything!" She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Next time, I will go to the store and Joe will stay." I laughed.

She laughed too and said, "I hope there is a next time!"

"So have you named her?" I asked wanting to have a name for her face.

"Yes, Allison Shannon Thomson." She said proudly, I smiled at my grandmother's name.

"It's perfect."

"Yes, and I want to ask you for a favor." She said still holding my hand.

"Anything!" I said eagerly, anything to help keep her happiness.

"Will you be her god mother?"

I was probably glowing with happiness, I felt my heart swell and tears come to my eyes. "Of course."

I hugged her and she held me tight, "Thank you!" she said in my ear.

"So where is my new god daughter?" I said looking around.

"I can ask the nurse to bring her back in, I was going to take a nap so they took her out."

I smiled and she called a Nurse to bring her in. A nurse in purple clothes rolled in the plastic container we had seen the baby in the night before. Her eyes were open and she was squirming around.

"Oh, Janet, she is so beautiful." I touched her tiny hand and smiled when she grabbed my pinky.

"You can hold her." She said softly smiling at me.

"Really?" I said excited. I love babies, I am just not ready for one of my own.

She nodded and I reached down slowly and picked her up. She is so small and breakable, I am scared. I look down at her and smile. Her eyes are looking up at me and searching the environment. I can't help but love this baby, it is my family, it is so beautiful. I want her to have a great life. I will be the best god mother.

I think of my mother and how happy she would be. My father would love it too. I wish they were still here to see her and be in this moment with me. I walk over to the window with her and show her the world and look at the stormy sky, "You will be so loved you won't know what to do."

I turned back to Janet to see she had fallen asleep. I wonder how long she has been awake. I smile and put the baby down, I call the nurse who came in and took the baby out. I walked out of the room and met Joe in the hallway.

"She is asleep." I said smiling.

"Thanks for coming, she asked about you." He touched my shoulder like a father would and I hugged him.

"I am so happy for you guys, you guys will do great!"

He laughed and said, "I can only hope she turns out as strong and caring as you. Did Janet ask you?"

I nodded and said, "I was proud to be asked, thank you."

He smiled and I said goodbye and walked out of the hospital.

I got in my surfer car and looked at the time on the radio, 3:37. Dang it, I have too much time until I see Embry.

I drive out to the cliffs and look at the churning ocean. Its churning like a monster because of the upcoming storm and the rain is pounding harder and harder every second.

I think about my life right now. Last year if you would have told me I would be madly in love, living in La Push in a house with my best friend, working at a dinner, and not graduating from high school; I would have told you that your mind is failing and given you directions to the hospital. How could I have predicted this? This past year has been so full of change. When I lost my parents I thought I would never find a home a home again, I felt so lost and alone. I came here and made a new home with my grandmother and Embry. Then I lost my grandmother and I thought that might be it for me, that I would just become dust, it was just too much for me. Then Embry helped me pick up the pieces and make a new life.

I still grieve for my loses but I am ready for a happy future. I had to grow up fast this past year, although I was never the immature type. As soon as I turned I got a job, I worked for everything I owned. It was something I got from my parents, hard work equals happiness. My parents stopped treating me like a child a long time ago, and I wanted them too, I thought I was ready to be an adult. It turns out I wasn't and I had to be when they died, at 17 no one was going to baby me through the process of being alone. I moved here ready to be responsible, and everything made it easy. I found a job and I had Embry. When my grandmother died I realized I really was an adult, and I had to understand that.

Most eighteen year olds in the US are heading off to college and just starting their life, but me, I am ready to settle down and live my life here. I don't need to travel the world or see all seven wonders, I will be happy if I am here with my friends and family. That is all I need.

I jump out of my thoughts of life when a crashing thunder roars around me. "Oh shit!" I turn the car back on and head home.

I walk in the door and Lilly and Andrew were making out on the couch.

"Remind me to not sit there anymore." I said smiling and walking into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Oh shut up." Lilly said walking in the kitchen fallowed by Andrew.

"Where did the other guys go?" I put the pot on the stove and turned around to look at them.

"Collin and Brady have patrol tonight and Seth said he was bored and went to work at the shop with Sam."

"Oh cool, who won?" I asked thinking back to their action game.

"I did." Andrew said smiling.

"Yeah, no. He got 3rd." Lilly said smiling.

"Aw come on Lilly, let me live in the moment. At least I wasn't last." Andrew said being over dramatic.

Before they got too kissy on me I said, "Tea?"

"Yep for me." Lilly said and Andrew said something about he has been drinking too much tea lately and was starting to feel like a leaf. Lilly told him to go to the shop with Seth because he was being too grumpy. I laughed as he tried to persuade her to let him stay but she made him leave.

"So, what time are you meeting Embry?" She asked slyly.

I raised an eye brow, "At 6."

"Cool." She sipped some of her tea. "You know that is in an hour?"

I looked up at the clock, "I didn't but I do now. I don't know why I am meeting him there, I think its okay if I am late."

"No! You have to be there on time!" Lilly said like I was crazy.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked trying to figure it out but coming up with nothing.

"Nope. I am going to my room." She got up and left. I decided to head to my room for a short nap.

"Anna! Its 6! You have to go!" I rooled over to look at Lilly in my doorway.

"Shit, okay." I looked down at my clothes and decided to throw on a t-shirt and sweat shirt. The storm is still rumbling outside my window and I throw on my ugg boots not caring. I let my hair down on the way out to the car and jumped in not putting a seatbelt on.

When I got to the diner it looked closed with all the shade drawn across the windows and the lights were out. I decided to try the door anyways. The rain is getting me soaked on my way there. I twist to the handle to find out it is open . I walk in and gasp at the sight.

There are candles lining the counter and Embry is wearing a Tux and standing next to the doorway with his hand out waiting for mine.

"Welcome my dear." He said giving me a goofy grin and I can't help but smile back.

"Embry, is this what you have been doing?" I asked taking in the rose petals on the floor and counter.

"Yes it is, now if you would fallow me." I took his warm hand and looked into his shining eyes. There were candles in every booth also, no lights were on.

I heard thunder and saw lightening through the shades. He lead me to the back of the diner to a table set for two. It had a bouquet of roses sitting on it and a couple candles. Silently he sat me down and sat across from me.

"Embry, this looks beautiful."

"Not nearly as nice as you." I blushed and looked at my outfit, jeans, boots, and a dirty sweatshirt. I felt bad I had slept through the hour I could have gotten ready.

"Are you hungry?" He said looking around and I nodded and smiled. "Good, I made us some dinner, I will be right back."

He got up and walked into the kitchen and I waited for him to come back. I heard him walk out of the kitchen and looked up to see him bringing two plates to the table. He set them down and I took in the feast in front of me. He had made steak with cooked veggies and a potato.

"This looks great!" I said smiling.

"I hope so." He said smiling with me.

We ate in a comfortable silence and I finally said, "So, what's going on?"

He looked up and blushed, "Does there have to be a reason?"

He looked so handsome in the tux and his smile was even more amazing in candle light.

I looked into his deep eyes and said, "Never."

He smiled and then said, "There is though."

I laughed and said, "And?"

"Anna, I had a whole other plan, it was to take you to the cliffs, maybe a picnic, it was going to be on our anniversary. But I saw your face yesterday at the hospital and I just couldn't wait to ask."I felt my breath catch in my throat. I couldn't say anything. "From the moment I saw you, I was in love. I- I want to spend the rest of my life and after with you. I will hold you when you cry, I will take care of you when you're sick. You are the only person I ever want to see when I wake up in the morning or when I go out. You make me happier and more complete then I ever thought possible, Anna will you please Marry me?"

I lost all thought. He was on his knee, When did that happen? Embry, my Embry, just asked me to marry me.

Without thought I slid out of the booth and onto the floor. I took his perfect face in my hands and I kissed him.

He smiled against my lips and I let my emotions flow. I could feel the love he feels for me flowing from his lips to mine. I open my heart wholly to him and pull him close. I have never felt so complete or happy then this moment, with my Embry. I just want him forever and for always.

We pull apart after a while and he says, "You still haven't said anything…"

I giggled and whispered, "Yes."

He smiled and kissed me again. My body tingled with happiness and I felt like I wanted to shout.

"Embry, I love you." I said sighing into his arms.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Do you want to dance?" he said smiling.

I giggled and said, "There is no music."

"As I recall, you were the one who told me you don't need music to dance." He grinned at the memory and so did I. The day after we met, I was dancing in the rain when he hauled me over his shoulder and took me home.

He stood up and pulled me up with him. I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. Our heads touched in the middle and we swayed side to side in the diner.

"That day in the rain," I said remembering every detail, "I thought you would have left me for being so crazy."

He chuckled and said, "It only made me want you more."

We danced just happy being in each other's company. I couldn't take the smile off my face and neither could he. Nothing else in the world matter's right now.

"I forgot something." He said moving one hand off his waist and into his pocket.

"I don't think there is anything missing." I said wonderingly

"A ring." And he pulled out a black velvet box.

"Oh Embry, I don't need a…" He opened the box and I lost words. The ring was very simple, it had a diamond in the middle of a gold band and two smaller diamond shaped diamonds on each side of the large one. It was perfectly beautiful. "I love it." I said after a second.

"I thought you would, it was my grandmother's. A month ago my mother gave it to me to give you." I looked into Embry's eyes and kissed him again. "Here" He said taking it out and reaching for my left hand. I put my hand in his and he slipped it around my finger. It fit like it was never supposed to leave it's place.

"Thank you." I said admiring it in the candle light.

This night could never have been more perfect. The candles, the roses, the ring, the Embry. It was almost too much, but I loved it all. I don't know how to show Embry how much it means he went to all this trouble.

We ended up on one side of the booth together. I am leaning into his arms listening to the storm and his heartbeat.

"We should probably get home…"

"Mhm, maybe in a bit." I said not wanting to move.

He chuckled and said, "Whatever you wish."

I thought about going home to Lilly; oh, Lilly knew!

"Lilly knew! And so did Andrew! Did they?" I asked thinking out loud.

"Well, I had to phase and get Andrew to cover my shift tonight, and well, he made me tell. Lilly only knew because Andrew can't keep his mouth shut."

I smiled and said, "Yeah… I love you."

"You have said that a lot." He said.

"It's because I love you A LOT."

"I love you too." He paused and said, "We should go home… Lilly is probably bouncing off the walls."

I laughed at the thought, "Yeah, true."

We got up and I regretfully helped him blow out all the candles.

"By the way, my mom says you don't have to work tomorrow, she said it was a present from her." Embry said reaching for a coat for me.

"Great, that means I get to sleep in…" I said suggestively.

"Mhm, she also said she would clean this up, so put those down." He said eyeing the dishes I was taking into the kitchen.

"Wow, that is very nice of her. I really have to thank her." I said putting them down on the counter.

He chuckled and we walked out. He locked up the door. I ran to the surfer car and Embry got in the passenger seat. I drove us home and we held hands the whole way. It feels like the world has stopped spinning for my minute of complete perfection, thank you world.


	19. Chapter 19

[**MUST READ**: Okay, I have some make up work to do. What happened was the day after I started to write this I leant out my books to someone who needed to read them. Well, I messed up some facts and now I must fix them. The fact I must really fix is that during the battle in Breaking Dawn, we found out that the pack had grown exponentially to 16 werewolves. Now I have definitely not been writing like there are 16. I will fix that in this chapter, it may feel out of place but I have to work it in. Sorry again.]

Chapter 19

When I got home Lilly was in her room with Andrew. She crashed over something and ran down there stairs and jumped/ hugged me. I thought an animal was in my house. Embry just chuckled and Lilly said, "Oh my god! I cannot believe you're engaged! I am so helping plan this. We have to go shopping for a dress. We should totally have it this summer. Do I have to move out?"

I was so stunned by being attacked all I said was, "Okay."

"What? Okay to what? "Okay" I have to move out?" Lilly said worried.

I laughed and collected my thoughts, "Lilly, you don't have to move out. Everything else is okay. Let's talk about the actual wedding later."

She nodded and Andrew appeared at her side smiling, "Congrats man!" They shook hands and I smiled.

"Let me see the ring!" Lilly said holding out her hand.

I laughed and said, "Chill Lilly." I stuck my left hand out for her and she squealed.

I gave her a funny look and she said, "Right, I'm chill. I am just so excited for you!"

"Thanks Lilly." I said and I hugged her, her happiness was flowing like mine and I was getting excited.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Embry who put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Well gang, I think we will go to bed now." I said wanting to just be with Embry.

"Aw, okay, I thought you would want to talk about it…" Lilly said looking at the ground sadly.

"Tomorrow?" I said and she nodded, "Cool, good night."

"Night!" Andrew and Lilly said and we walked down the hallway.

We got into the room and I shut the door and turned to Embry sitting on the bed, still in his tux. He smiled and my heart melted. He looked too perfect for words.

I walked slowly over to him and got on his lap and kissed him on the lips. I let my feelings loose and ran my hands under his jacket. He pulled my sweatshirt off and rested his hands on my skin and I felt my body tingle with excitement. I pulled him closer and took off his jacket. My entire body ached for him and I let go of everything I was worried about and set my emotions loose into action.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I am sitting in the kitchen looking out the window watching the clouds move. It's amazing how imperfectly perfect life can be. Everything has worked out. I had my "girl talk" with Lilly a while ago and Embry has been on patrol all morning and he will be home soon.

I love the fact that I am getting married, I cannot wait to tell Janet and Joe. I am getting my happily ever after.

All of the sudden a vision of my life with Embry flew through my head, the wedding, kids, growing old, it was too perfect.

"Honey?" I heard Embry call out of the doorway.

"In here." I said softly.

"Hey beautiful" He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. He picked me up out of the chair and slid under me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mmm, I missed you." I said thinking of waking up with him already gone.

"I missed you too, I'm sorry I had to patrol." He kissed the back of my head.

"That's okay, who were you patrolling with?" I asked seeing who knew.

"Jared."

"And how is he?" I asked thinking of Kim.

"Mad, at me." He chuckled and I leaned into him.

"Why is he mad at you?"

He sighed and said, "Well, he knew I was going to ask you, but thought I would wait. He wanted to ask Kim first. He says since they have been going out longer he should have. He never did because he never had the right moment. He is a little mad at me, but more mad at his self that he doesn't know how to do it."

I laughed and said, "Too slow Joe."

"Yep." He added an extra pop at the end.

"I love you." I said closing my eyes in comfort.

"I love you more." He whispered in my ear.

"You couldn't possibly know that." I said challenging him.

"I can, and I do."

"Mhm, sure, you know everything."

"I sure do, it's because I am a boy."

I laughed and said, "Being a boy just means you have cooties." I opened my eyes and turned my head on his shoulder.

"You like my cooties." He said leaning closer to me.

"That's true." And I kissed him full on the lips.

The phone rang from across the room and I smiled, "You go get it. I don't want to move."

"I would have to move you to get it…" he said smiling.

"Gah, okay." I started to get up but all of the sudden he picked me up bridal style and took me to the phone.

I looked up at him to put me down and he laughed and nodded towards the phone.

I answered it giggling, "Hello?"

"Do you know what it is like to find out your friend is engaged, not from her, no, why would she call you? But through her boyfriend! How could you?!" Kim yelled into the phone.

"Ouch." Embry mouthed.

"Kim, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you in person." I said quickly.

"Yeah yeah, Jared said it happened last night, you have had all day to stop by!"

I giggled and said, "Sorry Kim."

"Mmk, next time you get married, I better be the first to know, even before your husband does."

"Okay, next time, I promise." I laughed.

"Good, so when is it?" she said laughing with me.

"Good question, this summer sometime."

"Ah, cool. Well hey, I will see you later. Are you coming to Emily's tonight?"

"Is it Saturday?" I asked looking at Embry who laughed.

"Get your head out of the clouds, it is! I will see you later."

"Yeah, later." And we hung up.

"It's Saturday?" I asked laughing.

"Sure is, all day." He said smiling. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you going to put me down?" I said when he just leaned against the counter with me in his arms.

"Never." He said smiling.

"Please?" I tried to be girly and bat my eye lashes.

"You don't like being my arms?" he said pouting.

"I love being in your arms, I just also like to be able to walk."

"Okay… If I must." And he put me on the ground.

"Thank you! So Emily and Sam's tonight?" I sad laughing.

"I can tell you that since Andrew is on patrol, most of the guys know."

"Oh, okay. I should tell Emily and all them though."

"Yep."

I thought about how pregnant Emily was. She will be waddling around the kitchen, maybe she shouldn't cook and the rest of the girls can.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you ready to tell them?" Lilly said as we walked down the path to Emily's. Embry was holding my hand on my other side and Andrew was meeting us here after patrol.

"Yeah, I will tell them when I get the chance."

We walked into the house and a lot of the boys weren't there and Sam was in the kitchen talking to Emily.

"Hey!" Emily said coming over to hug us. Her belly obstructed the way a little, but in all it was comforting.

"Hey guys." Sam said smiling.

"Hey." We all chimed.

"So what's up?" Emily said surveying us.

"Not much, Anna has something to say though." Lilly said smiling. I was planning on waiting until everyone was here and we were eating that way they would be distracted by food and not make a huge deal about it.

"Really? What is that?" Emily said smiling.

"Well, Embry and I are engaged." I said quickly blushing.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! Let me see the ring!" Emily said laughing ad I held out my hand and she gave me an approving cluck.

"Welcome to the family." Sam said standing up and hugging me. Then he went up to Embry and stuck out his hand, but Embry pulled him into a man hug.

I watched them laugh and realized how alike they really were. It's surprising no one realized they were brothers before. They also share this weird bond, you can see it when they interact, and I hope that someday they will be very close.

"So, does everyone know?" Emily asked.

"Well, Jared and Kim know. Seth, Andrew was on patrol today so they know. It's just Paul, Quil, Collin and Brady who don't, oh and the rest of the pack." Embry said speaking for the first time.

The rest of the pack? I thought, wait there is more than the boys I know in the pack. Why haven't I heard this?

"Ah, well, I say we let them figure it out at dinner tonight." Emily said laughing and I laughed with them.

"Okay, so what's for dinner tonight?" I said changing the subject.

"Pasta with sauce, garlic bread, and a salad."Emily said.

"Great." I said.

We set off to work. Eventually everyone started to show up and Kim made a big deal about it but none of the guys heard over the game they were playing. When we finished Rebecca called out to the boys.

Embry sat next to me and I started to think about more of a pack. They did have 10, then Andrew I knew joined, who was I missing? 10 seem like a lot already.

"What's wrong?" Embry whispered in my ear.

"Oh, nothing." I said quickly feeling left out a little.

"Don't say that; tell me what you're thinking." He said trying to catch my eye that was vividly watching the food.

My anger flared, how could I have not known about more of the pack? I guess it never came up, but it has been a while since he became Alpha. "Embry, it's nothing, we will talk later." I said quickly.

I looked up to see his eyes a little hurt but he looked away and kept eating. I felt bad for snapping at him, but I felt this was kind of a big deal.

Kim smiled over at us questioningly and I shook my head in a, "It's a no big deal" kind of way. She nodded back and I smiled thankfully.

The guys were talking loudly and Rachel was sitting across from me. I started to clear my head thinking about the boys I had seen around the reservation wondering if they were part of the pack.

"Anna!" Rachel said loudly looking shocked.

I looked around at what I was doing and said, "Um, yes?"

"There is ring, on your hand! Did Embry? Oh my god!" She squealed a little and I blushed deep red when the table went silent.

"Yes, last night. We are engaged." I said quickly looking down.

"No way! How come you didn't say anything?!" Paul said flabbergasted.

"Embry! We are best friends and you don't tell me before you go off and get engaged?!" Quil said acting offended.

"Sorry, it was a last minute thing and you were working at the shop and with Clair." Embry said laughing.

"Dude! Congrats! You didn't waste any time!" Collin said.

"Awesome! She will officially be a part of the pack then!" Brady said.

I smiled at their acceptance and Rachel scolded me for letting her find out on her own. We all laughed and talked about it being this summer. Except for me being a little upset with Embry, everything felt so good.

I decided I didn't want to sit around all night so I did the dishes and told Embry I wanted to leave. He smiled like nothing was wrong and said okay and we said our goodbyes.

On the way out to the car he tried to grab my hand and I slipped it into my pocket to keep it warm.

"Anna, what wrong?" He said sounding hurt.

"Embry, tonight you said all the guises names when talking about who knew and then you said "the rest of the pack" didn't know. The rest of the pack? I thought those guys were the pack?"

He scratched the back of his head and said, "Anna, I didn't think it was important. I mean, yeah, they are part of the pack, but they don't have full time responsibilities."

I looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, remember the whole "almost battle" about Nessie?" I nodded and made him keep going, "Well, when so many vampires were around, many of the younger boys' blood reacted and they transformed early. Andrew was one of them. What we did was brought them for the battle to show size and numbers, we had to train them quickly too. But when it was over, well, they were so young mentally. Sam decided that since some of them were still in middle school and were high school freshman, they shouldn't have such responsibility yet. They didn't really want to agree, but we all showed them the time we lost when we changed and how much our lives changed and they agreed. The eight you know now are the official full duty wolves, the other six are not. Andrew stayed because he never really fit in anywhere, and he liked fitting in with us."

I nodded taking it in. Middle school kids, werewolves. "It sounds like the right decision."

He nodded and looked over my head into the distance, "Yeah, but a couple are going to join us soon, they decided when they became juniors in high school they would take on the burden. 4 are sophomores now and then the other 2 are freshman. It was really sad when they phased for the first time. I wish we could have stopped it. They stick out like soar thumbs in school too, they say they don't mind it, but I can tell that they sometimes do, maturing too fast sucks."

I touched his face and felt bad for being mad, "Embry, I'm sorry. It must have been hard."

He put his hand on top of mine on his cheek and sighed, "It's only hard because we all share pain, and theirs is the worst."

I nodded and hugged him. We stood there for a bit and then he said, "I love you for caring."

"I always will."

"You were really mad about it? I would have told you earlier if it came up. I just didn't want to bring it up."

I smiled and said, "I understand, I shouldn't have been mad. I just thought you were keeping secrets from me and it reminded me of our first few weeks together when I felt like I was going to lose you because of secrets."

"I'm sorry then, you will never lose me."

I smiled and kissed him, "good."

We walked to the car and we drove back to our place. I want to meet the rest of the pack. I want them to be a part of the family like the rest of the boys.

"Can I meet them?" I asked as we walked through the front door and Embry flopped down on the couch.

"The younger boys?" he said

"Yeah, I mean, am I allowed to?" I wonder if they phase right now, how can they help it though. It's their nature.

"Of course you're allowed too. They just don't hang out with us because they say they always feel a little left out, they are their own little click at the school."

I smiled at the thought of freshman boys towering over most senior boys, "Mhm, maybe we can have a party thing." I said thinking of a BBQ.

"You want to throw a party for the pack?" He said chucking, "The whole pack?"

"Well, I thought maybe, a big thing all together would be fun, we could have a BBQ outside and set up some tents for food."

"Honey its February, you will freeze." He chuckled.

"So? You guys won't, and it will be fun." I said convincingly.

"Mhm, if you really want to, three of them have imprints, are they invited?" he said laughing.

"Of course! Wow, they are so young, I can't believe they already have soul mates!"

"Yeah, it's cute though; well sometimes. They don't get too serious. So when is this shin dig going to be?"

I laughed at shindig and said, "How about next Saturday night?"

I sat down on the edge of the couch and he pulled me on top of him. "Sounds good to me. You'll have to talk to Emily."

I smile and nodded, "Next weekend it is. How will I tell them? Will you give me their numbers?"

He laughed and said, "Honey, I will talk to them when one of them phases while I am on patrol, they phase all the time at night. I make them get the news around. What time do we want it to be?"

"How about 5, that way I won't be too tired for work." I said thinking about how I am going to work in the morning then I have my days off.

"Mmk sounds good."

I smiled and we went quiet. I listened to his heart beat slowly and I head his lungs working. I rolled over so we were face to face and rested my ear on his chest. "I love that sound." I said quietly.

"Mmm, I like you." He said with his eyes shut.

I giggled and snuggled closer to him. He was so warm and comfortable, I don't want to move.

The next thing I hear is, "Oy, Embry, wake up. You're on patrol tonight?"

My eyes opened just in time to see Embry throw a book at Andrew's large head and Lilly laughed from the kitchen.

"What? Did my dear alpha forget?" Andrew said.

"Oh shut up and have some respect." He looked at me and I smiled.

"Do you have to?" I said like a child.

"I do, I switched last night, sorry." He kissed my forehead and slid slowly out from under me. I held on tight and he pulled me up with him and laughed. "You know, I think Clair does this to Quil…"

"Mhm, she is one smart kid." And I kissed him slowly and let go.

"I have to." He said pulling away.

I pouted and crossed my arms, "Okay…"

He kissed me one more time and walked out of the house. I watched him through the window turn into the woods and grumbled under my breath. I spent the rest of my night re-reading some of my books and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I can't believe you are having the WHOLE pack over for a party thing, not to mention imprints." Lilly said. She already knew about the other guys when I told her about the party. Lilly was never a huge party person, but this was different it's just like having a family BBQ.

"Lilly, stop, its tonight, it's too late for anymore complaining." I said sternly buzzing around the kitchen getting things ready. I still had my work clothes on and Embry was out getting some more food at the store for me.

I cleaned every part of the house and I made Collin, Brady, and Seth put up the outside tents last night before I would make them anything to eat.

"I know, I know, it just sucks that there is nowhere to go if I want to bail."

I was getting tired of her complaining fast. I knew she was still talking about something but I opted to just think about how Janet reacted when I told her I was engaged. At first she was nervous asking me if I was sure, and if I understood how young I was. I just nodded and told her exactly how I felt. She laughed and told me she completely understands, and then she made me dish out all the details while Joe took care of the baby.

Allison is by far the calmest baby I have ever encountered. She barely cries, loves to be held, and sleeps a ton. Janet said it was a blessing, she had heard horror stories about babies crying incessantly when they first got home, but she just doesn't.

"Anna? Hello?" Lilly said waving her hands like a bird.

"What?" I said turning around to face her.

"I just asked if you wanted any help." Lilly said putting her hand on her hip.

I smiled and said, "I would love some! Can you make a sauce for the ribs? I love your BBQ sauce."

She smiled and said, "Sure! How much?"

I laughed and said, "Enough for 14 boys and 8 girls… oh and Claire, she is coming too."

"Jeez, this will be fun." Lilly pulled the extra large bottle of ketchup out of the cupboard and pulled out some more ingredients.

"Hey, I am going to change." She nodded while stirring in something and I walked out.

I quickly changed into my comfy jeans with big holes in the knees and my simple black top. I let my hair out of the bun it was in and shook my head to let it fall out in messy rings.

"You look so beautiful." Embry said from the door way. I giggled and turned around to see him leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. He was wearing his famous look of Jeans and a white t-shirt. He looks like a god.

"You are pretty handsome yourself." I said walking up and kissing him.

I was about to pull away when he put his hands in my hair and pulled me closer. I could feel passion and love radiating off our bodies.

"G-rated, child entering!" I heard Quil's voice call out.

Embry pulled away from me and I blushed, "We need to stop making out in doorways." I said smiling.

"I like them." He said winking.

We walked out hand and hand and Claire jumped down from Quil's lap and ran to him and hugged his leg, "Embry!!!!!" she said smiling.

"Hey Claire Bear! Having fun with Quil?" He said picking her up and hugging her.

"Mhm, we are going to the park, do you want to come?" Her eyes twinkled and I almost wanted to make him go to make her happy.

"No, I have to help Anna make dinner tonight. Are you excited to see everyone?" he kept smiling trying to play off him rejecting going.

"Oh yeah! Anny!" She squealed holding her arms out for me to take her.

"Hey cutie!" I lifted her into my arms and hugged her, "You are getting so big!" I said smiling and kissing her cheek.

"I know! I am almost a grown up like you!" she said giggling.

I smiled at her silliness and said, "I don't know what we will do then."

I looked at Quil who was beaming at her happiness, she was about to respond when Lilly's voice came from the kitchen, "Is that my Clairey?!"

She walked into the room and Claire giggled and said, "My name is not Clairey!"

She laughed and said, "Oh okay."

Clair reached for her and she lifted her into her arms. Lilly never really liked kids when we were in high school, but she loved Claire. She always brought home books for Quil to give her.

"I have something for you." Lilly said putting her down.

Claire beamed and waited for Lilly to go get it. When Lilly cam down stairs she brought a book that had a princess on the cover. Clair grabbed it and said, "It's so pretty! Can we read it now?!"

Lilly nodded and said to me, "The sauce is on the counter."

They headed into the living room and onto the couch. I smiled and walked into the kitchen with Embry and Quil.

I walked over to the bowl full of sauce and smiled, it would probably be the right amount. I looked around to see the groceries on the counter and I asked Embry, "How many packages of ribs, burgers, and hot dogs?"

I started to go through the bags and he laughed and said, "Too much, but it will all be eaten. It's all going o the grill right?"

I nodded and Quil laughed and said, "Anna, I am so hungry. Can I make a sandwich?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah you know where the stuff is."

I started to make the potato salad and I had Embry pull the large amount of cookie dough I had made the night before out of the fridge and put it on the pan and in the oven. He grumbled when I told him not to eat the dough, but still secretly did when he thought I wasn't looking.

Eventually I heard Claire call Quil to go to the park. He smiled and then walked out saying they would be back at 5 or so.

I looked at the clock to see it was already a quarter past 4. I sighed and finished up. I know Emily was planning to bring a dish, and I am sure a couple other people will. I sent Embry outside to start cooking and I put a nice table cloth on the table. I sighed looking at the sky, it is February and the clouds were covering the sky like a blanket. I am just glad it's not raining yet.

"So Embry?" I said thinking about the boys I will meet tonight.

"Yes babe?"

"What are all of their names?"

He chuckled and said, "Charlie, Tristan, Johnny, Heath, Brandon, and Tuck."

I smiled and said, "Maybe I will remember all of them tonight."

"I am sure they won't care if you don't automatically know all their names."

"I know, I just want them to feel welcome…" I said thinking about what Embry said about them feeling left out.

"They will, don't worry." He said and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

I walked back inside to find Lilly sitting on the couch flipping through some magazine. I sat down next to her and she said, "You know what?"

"No, what?"

"I miss Andrew."

I laughed and said, "He will be home any minute. He is just patrolling!"

"I know… I just, I am always so bored without him, and there is nothing to do."

"Yeah I understand." I looked out the window to see two boys heading towards the door.

They came right in and said, "Hey!" Collin and Brady, the inseparable two.

"Hey guys, you're early." I said smiling.

"Nope, everyone else is just late. We were hoping to get some game time in."

I laughed; they got here so they could pick the game first. It was always one of the arguments, what they would play, and who would play.

"Okay, but the food won't be served until everyone is here."

They grumbled a little and I smiled.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a coke out of the cooler Embry had set up. I walked in and saw Embry putting the first round of burgers in the oven to keep warm.

I went over and kissed his cheek and dance my fingers on his back.

"Collin and Brady came early." He said smiling.

"They always do." I said

"Maybe I can make them stop that." He said raising an eye brow.

"I love how you would abuse your power for me, but I don't think so."

He laughed and said, "I always wanted to be a dictator."

I chuckled and said, "No offence baby, but you would make a bad dictator, you're a softy at heart."

"Me a softy? I am a big bad wolf! Softy my butt."His eyes twinkled and in a second he had me pinned against the wall and kissed me roughly, "Still a softy."

I smiled still in awe and said, "And always will be. Love you."

"Love you too." He said in a husky voice.

All of the sudden the front door opened and I heard a squeal from Lilly. "It must be 5; the guys are off patrol…"

"Yep, everyone else should be here soon." I said turning around and headed into the living room.

I saw Seth joining the game and could tell he had been on patrol with Andrew. I was about to say something when I heard a knock at the door. Before I could move towards it Collin yelled, "Open it yourself!"

I smiled when I saw a boy and a girl walk through the door. Both were Quileute and holding hands.

I laughed at the guys who were playing intently, "Hey, I'm Anna." I stuck my hand out to shake it and the boy shook it.

"Hey I'm Heath and this is Ally." I shook her hand and she smiled kindly.

"It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Hey Pup!" Collin called out and Heath growled low.

Ally laughed at him and said, "Oh chill."

I could see she was a normally very confidant person. I smiled and said, "Well, the food isn't ready yet and not everyone is here."

"Okay." They said and he pulled her towards the guys playing the games. I walked into the kitchen to put another batch of cookies in and as I was putting the dough on I heard Seth and them joking around and Lilly telling them to shut up before she did some damage. I chuckled under my breath and the door opened again and Quil came in with Claire and she squealed and ran towards the boys.

"Anna, those cookies smell amazing!" Quil said poking his head into the kitchen.

"Mhm, flattery will not get you one." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Dang." He said walking out of the room.

Embry walked in and put a warming cover on more of the meat. I told him who was here and as I did I heard more people come in. I walked out to a set of three boys who must have just gotten there and were laughing at something.

"Hi, I'm Anna." I said trying to see if I could tell who was who.

"Hey," the tallest one started, "I am Tuck, and this is Charlie and Johnny. Hey Embry!" he said smiling at Embry behind me.

"Cool," I said. I could tell they were young by their faces, but it was still hard to imagine them as freshman and sophomores. "Well, the food will be done when everyone is here."

"Sweet, I'm starved!" the boy named Charlie said. I smiled at his eagerness.

They went into the living room and fell onto the couch. I was glad they were comfortable. I watched the group for a while and they started to argue over who should play the next game, Collin and Brady were being children and not sharing. Claire was buzzing around showing her book to everyone and Lilly and Ally were chatting about something on the couch. Then Paul walked in with Rachel. I hugged Rachel and she laughed and said, "What ever Paul says, Jared did not call him and say to eat without him."

I laughed and said, "I would never fall for such a trick."

"Ah, Rach!" He said pretending to be wounded.

She giggled and kissed him then said, "Emily and Sam are right behind us, Emily is just taking a while waddling down the driveway."

I laughed and nodded and opened the door for them. "Hey!" She said with a big hug.

She waddled in and walked into the kitchen, Sam close to her the whole time. I fallowed her and she put down a huge bowl of jello salad stuff.

Rachel came in and sat down at the table and we all started to chat. All the food was ready, and the tents outside had table clothes and utensils on them.

"Hey!" Kim said walking through the door and I heard Jared greet the guys.

"Hey!" I said back

"Jeez, those guys sure fill up a room!" she laughed and we all joined her.

"Sure do." Emily said, "I remember feeding them for a couple months, which was another reason for the investment in the giant table."

We all laughed and Embry came in and out with BBQ food.

I heard the door open and a girl shout, "We found these two making out along the pathway!"

I walked out to greet them and saw two girls and two boys. The boys in the room whooped and whistled and one of the girls was blushing while the guy holding her hand glared at the girl behind him.

"Hey, I'm Anna." I said to them.

"Hey! I have heard about you, I am Lana. This is Tristan and Hannah. And this is Brandon." She said pointing out the couple then the boy attached to her hand.

"It's nice to meet you all. The food is almost done."

"Coolio, I am starved, and the boys were saying how good everything smelled outside."

I laughed and Brandon smiled sheepishly, "I may be a little hungry."

"Ah, well, sit tight, we will put out the food and call you."

I walked back into the kitchen and the girl I think her name is Hannah said, "Need any help?"

Emily laughed and said, "Always, here let's start taking the salads and cookies out."

Hannah smiled and quietly fallowed Emily with the bowls she had just pointed to. Kim and Rachel got up and grabbed the buns and meat with me. By the time we were all done with setting the food out Embry was done with the last plate. I smiled and kissed him and he squeezed me tight to him.

Hannah was watching us and Embry said, "Ah, you are Hannah right? I have heard so much about you."

She looked shyly at the ground, "Yes, and I have heard much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you." He said.

Lilly came out fallowed by Lana and Ally and the girls all loaded up their plates, well the girls and Embry who piled enough for an elephant on his poor little paper plate.

I put my plate down on one of the chair we had set up under the second tent and walked din side and yelled, "Food's ready!"

I walked back outside and suddenly all the boys were piling outside like wild animals.

"Jeez, Are you sure you made enough?" Lana said smiling.

"There is never enough." I laughed back.

I sat down and Embry sat next to me almost done with his plate. Once everyone had grabbed a ton of food we all sat around laughing and joking. The younger guy's fit right in with their pack brothers. I gathered that the four that would soon be joining officially was Brandon, Heath, Charlie, and Tristan. The other two were still freshman. I thought back to when the battle was, two and a half years or so ago… They were in 7th and 8th grade when they changed… Those poor boys. I could see that they respected the older pack members a lot and were also cautious around Embry and Sam. They knew them only as their leaders; I can see that they never really spent a ton of time with the pack outside of phasing.

"Thanks for doing this." Ally said next to me.

"Oh yeah, I figured everyone should know everyone."

She smiled brightly and said, "They aspire to be like these guys, it's great. They are so much like brothers, it's odd."

I laughed and Kim said something this time, "They are brothers, for the most part."

I heard Claire giggle from somewhere and saw her being tossed gently back and forth between Tuck and Johnny. Quil was watching nervously, but with the glee on her face, I don't think he had the heart to stop it.

They did it for a while more and then the guys decided to play a game of foot ball. I laughed realizing there was just enough space. Oh man this will be good. It was 7 on seven and the whole pack was in.

I watched for a while but decided to head inside to clean up. I looked at the TV and the game was on pause. It looked like some silly war game I was about to turn it off when I saw the gun controllers, then I had to play. I am a sucker for arcade games, and have a Wii with gun controllers, this would be great.

I heard Claire run inside and saw Lilly behind me but I kept playing. She saw one of the other guns and we were off. Claire just watched from the couch. We laughed and decided to play the undead version. We were yelling and slapping hands and Emily waddled into the house and laughed. The rest of the girls filed in and watched. Lana kept yelling and giving advice and we all got really into it. Even shy little Ally was yelling and cheering. They guys filed in nice and sweaty and I heard Collin and Brady say something about how we stole the controls and all the guys yelled at them. Paul just laughed and said, "You're just scared they will beat your scores."

We kept playing and all of the sudden I heard Sam say, "Emily, are you alright?"

I didn't hear her say anything so I turned to look at her and she was holding her stomach.

I felt a flash of worry and she finally said, "Yeah, just a kick."

"Emily…" Sam said quietly.

"Sam, not now." She said quickly.

I kept playing and I got killed once and Lilly told me to get my head in the game. I felt a couple people pass me to probably go to the kitchen. We were getting one of the top scores and then I heard, "Emily! Your water just broke! We have to go to the hospital!" I nearly died and the whole room went silent.

"I know, I know, let's go." She said quickly.

Lilly snapped on the pause and we darted into the Kitchen.

Sam was leading her towards us and we moved. "Emily do you need anything?" I ask quickly thinking back to Janet.

"No, I'm fine." She said waving her hand like she wasn't about to have a baby. It was weeks early!

"Hey, Anna or Lilly, can you bring her some clothes?" Sam said stressing over her. Right before he reached the door he picked Emily into his arms and swept her out the door. I don't think he even saw us both nod.

"Wow does that happen at all your parties?" Lana asked loudly.

I looked around and everyone started laughing. "No, sorry." I said.

With the departure of Sam everyone else decided to head out.

"It was really great to meet you guys; I want you to know your welcome here anytime. Please, don't be strangers." I said hugging everyone goodbye.

The three girls laughed and nodded and the boys grunted and Charlie was the one to ask the famous question, "You mean you will feed us?"

I laughed and Embry said, "Sadly she is a sucker for you guys, she will totally feed you. But she will also make you do chores."

The guys laughed and Paul and Jared made a joke about them doing the dishes from now on. Eventually I hugged Kim and Jared good bye and I turned around to Lilly, Andrew, and Embry.

"Wow. I can't believe Emily…" I said finally cutting through the silence.

"I know right? Isn't she early?" Lilly said.

"Yeah, but I have heard that is common for first time moms…" I said thinking. "Well I am going to the hospital. I don't know about you all."

Embry laughed and said, "I want to go! It's my new nephew!"

"We're coming too; don't think we are sitting back while you guys get to have fun."

We all walked out to the car laughing and joking. When we got to the hospital I walked into the waiting room to see Kim and Jared and Rachel and Paul.

I laughed and said, "I guess we had the same idea."

Rachel laughed too, "How could we not?"

"Have you guys seen Sam?" I said wondering if he knew everyone was here.

"No, but the nurse asked us who we were waiting for and told us that once they come out of delivery she would let them know. Although she also told me we couldn't all go in at once." Jared laughed.

"Dang." Andrew said.

We sat around waiting and Embry had his arm around me when he leaned into my ear, "What are you thinking about?"

"I really liked tonight. It was a lot of fun, and the guys were really cool. I can't believe they are only sophomore or freshmen!"

"I know, no one does. I wish we could reverse it. They also told me that there is a kid who moved back to the reservation with his mother who moved away before the battle. I guess he has been growing like crazy, they don't know what to say to him. I wish I would have known sooner, but we can't do anything."

I frowned, "How? I thought you said that vampires were the cause?"

"I did, but now I think that because a pack is formed, all the boys who have it in their blood will grow up to join the pack. It was like that before they even knew about the cold ones."

"Ah, wow." I said taking it in. Another boy, another wolf, another poor life destine to a life they didn't ask for.

"Yep, I can't believe how much the blood line stretches now." He said.

I looked into his eyes and gave him a tired smile. "What's wrong?" His face was glum.

"Its nothing, I just realized, Sam won't phase after this. It's like losing a brother."

I looked on the bright side, "He will always be on the rez, and he IS your brother and always will be. You won't really lose him." I took a breath and said, "You are a great alpha, you don't need to have Sam for advice all the time."

He nodded and pulled me tighter. I kissed the bottom of his chin and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too."

All of the sudden I saw Seth walking in with Quil who had taken Claire home early while we played video games.

"I couldn't rest, I needed to be here." Quil said l smiling at the group.

"Me either, Quil called me and we took off." Seth said.

We all smiled and welcomed them. They barely sat down when Sam walked out in one of those silly doctors's plastic dress and a white mask around his neck.

"It's a boy!" He said proudly.

"Well we knew that much! What is his name?" Seth said anxiously.

"Cooper Janus Uley, the most amazing boy I have ever laid eyes on. He is healthy and so is Emily."

"Oh good, can we go see them both?" I asked quickly eyeing the nurse at the desk who was eyeing me back.

"Oh yeah! Here fallow me." He walked through the halls way and we all fallowed, like a mob, it probably looked that way too.

He stopped at a room and held the door open for us.

I looked inside with Embry at my side and saw Emily lying in the bed with the baby in her arms. I beamed and walked in. She looked up and smiled, "Oh wow, I didn't think all of you would come." She said sheepishly.

"Ah, we are family, we wouldn't miss this." Embry said slapping a hand on Sam's shoulder.

I smiled and we all started to ooo and ahhh over the baby boy. He was beautiful, lots of jet black hair and beautiful tan skin. He was so peacefully sleeping. I just looked adoringly at him thinking about what my kids would look like someday. I decided to back away and give everyone else a chance to touch his little hands and face.

I walked back leaving Embry with the rest of the huge group.

I was a little ways away in the corner when Sam was suddenly next to me, "He is the best thing I have ever done in my life."

"Sam, he is so beautiful. I am very happy for you too; you will make a great dad."

"I hope so…" he said weakly.

I smiled and hugged him. "I know so."

He looked away for a minute then said, "I want him to be happy."

I understood what he meant, his father had not exactly been a great man, and he was scarred of being the same. "You are nothing like him Sam. You were an amazing Alpha, your new duties are too your family. I know you would never hurt them."

He smiled and then said, "This, right here, this is my family." He gestured to the room of people and to me.

"And as your almost new sister-in-law, I better get some babysitting time in." I said smiling to him.

"I am sure I will take you up on that."

We just stood there watching the room full of people. Embry came to my side quickly and I wrapped one of my arms around his waist.

"Hey Embry?" Sam said.

"Yes?" he said smiling.

"I want to ask you to be his godfather." Sam said quickly.

Embry smiled brightly and said, "I would be proud."

"Thanks brother." Sam said and shook his hand.

I almost felt like crying, but I didn't.

"Excuse me!" a nurse said from the door, "I'm sorry but I can't allow this many people to be in here." She counted quickly and then said, "At least two needs to leave."

I looked up at Embry who nodded, "We will go, Lilly and Andrew? Can you get a ride with someone?" I asked.

"With us." Kim said and Lilly nodded towards me.

I went over and softly hugged Emily and kissed the baby's cheek, "I will see you soon." I said and she nodded.

Embry and I walked out and the nurse thanked us. When we got to the car Embry took the keys and said, "You're too tired to drive."

I didn't bother to argue and instead rested my head on his shoulder while he drove us home.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I felt Embry pick me up out of the car and took me too bed. Before I completely passed out he was in bed with me with me snuggled to his chest and I whispered, "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It's been the craziest week ever. The wedding is today and I have officially not seen Embry for the past day. Kim and Lilly had insisted we stay traditional.

I woke up with my bride's maids Lilly, Kim, and Emily sitting at the foot of the bed. They were smiling and I grumbled.

"Wake up Sleepy head!" Kim said giggling.

I said, "Where is Embry?"

"He is at my house with the boys, you know that!" Emily said smiling.

"Unfortunately I do. Can't I just see him for a second?" I tried pleading and giving sad looks.

"Anny don't you dare try and guilt us into it." Lilly said placing her hands on her hips.

I actually felt kind of bad now. Lilly had spent the past couple months planning the wedding. She took care of absolutely everything after I told her I might just want to elope because it was too hard to plan a wedding. She got angry and took it over.

"We have to go to the beauty shop in Forks to get your hair, makeup, and nails done. Then we will come back and pick up our dress and shoes and all that and then we will go to the cliffs and you can change in one of the tents. Sound good?" Lilly said.

"Sounds great!" I said enthusiastically.

I took a quick shower using a special soap I had bought with Lilly at Victoria Secret a week ago. It's Called love spell and it is my new favorite. I brushed out my hair and decided to leave it damp for the hair dresser.

We all headed out to the Beauty place as soon as I was ready and we took the Surf car, except I wasn't allowed to drive, I guess I was to be so pampered I couldn't take the burden of driving.

When we got there, the women immediately sat me down and started to fret over styles. Finally Lilly chose one and wouldn't let me see. I felt her pulling and prodding me for almost an hour. When she finished she showed me in the mirror and I loved it. On the sides she had weaved pieces of my hair kind of like a checker board but very pretty. Then she put loose curls down my back and had beautiful diamond like flower clips in my hair. I admired it for a long time and Kim and Emily came over with their hair done up on top of their heads and Kim said, "Oh wow, I am in love with your hair."

And Emily nodded and touched the pins, "I gave her those." Lilly said smiling. She was the maid of honor.

"You look beautiful." Emily said smiling kindly. I had spent so much time with her lately, we have been very close. We cook together and I love to play with the baby.

"Thank you." I said.

"You are the calmest bride I have ever seen!" The lady who did my hair said in a high pitched voice.

"Yes well, she just wanted to elope, so she isn't as stressed as I am that everything goes correctly." Lilly said.

I laughed and said, "Lilly, it will be amazing, don't worry."

"I am supposed to calm your nerves so shut up and go get your nails done." I laughed and walked over to the nails table and I saw them all sit at other nail tables. We all giggled and laughed while we got our nails done, I had mine painted a deep maroon. When we were done Lilly shuffled me over to a mirror in the back and the women who did my hair asked what kind of makeup I wanted.

"Not too much, I want to look natural." I said.

Lilly laughed and said, "I will pick out the colors."

I smiled and nodded and fallowed the women's instructions. I pursed my lips, closed my eyes, smiled, and took all the poking and pinching from her without complaint. I heard Lilly say something like, "And this one there." A couple times.

"Okay, open!" the women said excitedly. I opened my eyes to see my skin was completely smooth and mark less and my lips were covered in a glossy red lip stick. Then I saw my eyes and gasped, they looked amazing. There was a thin line of gold eye liner that shined perfectly with browns and golds shadowing my eyes perfectly. My eyes stood out amazingly. I look it all in and said, "I feel like a porcline doll."

Lilly and the women laughed, "You look amazing, so beautiful."

The women said, "I think this is the best job I have ever done, do you mind if I take a picture for my books?"

I told her yes and she rushed away and came back with a digital camera. She took a couple shots and then thanked me. I turned to Emily and Kim and the gasped.

"Oh Anna, you look so perfect." Emily said.

"I don't know if you will make it all the way down the aisle before Embry runs to kiss you." Kim said.

I laughed and said, "Oh he will have to."

I paid for it all because besides that, I had only paid for my dress and I felt bad. Trish said that she would take care of all the food and Janet and Joe paid for all the decorations and tents. I almost cried with all the support and love.

We walked out arms connected and I got into the car. I took a moment to look at the sky; it was a perfectly clear day. Yesterday it had rained and today was gorgeous, I am so lucky. It is also very warm, good thing too; the wedding is outside on the cliffs.

We ran home and grabbed my dress and headed to the cliffs. When I got there I saw Embry's truck parked in the lot along with a couple others. We all ran to the tents as to not be seen by the guys. When I got in the tent I saw Janet, Rebecca, and Trish.

I waved to them and disappeared behind a curtain to change. I laughed when Lilly slid the Victoria secret bag with lingerie in it under. I put on a cute little black corset number and the unzipped my dress bag. I just looked at it. It was very simple yet very beautiful. It had thick straps that rested on my upper arms and connected to the collar that swung below my collar bones perfectly. It was like it was made for me. It was floor length with a very short train. It hugged my body until it reached the bottom of my hips and it elegantly swished out around my legs. The back tied up at the top just enough that you couldn't see the black underneath.

I put it on and Kim came in to help me pull it down and tie it up.

When I had it fully on I turned and looked at Kim and she hugged me. "Anna, you look so beautiful."

I heard Claire and her mother walk into the tent and Claire was bouncing off the walls. I walked out from behind the curtain my hair swinging down my back in the cascade of curls. Every woman in the tent that had been talking went silent and looked at me.

"Anna…" was all Emily could say. I am sure I am blushing, but that's okay.

"Oh dear, you look so beautiful." Janet said.

Clair ran up to me and touched m dress, "Anny you look like a princess!"

I smiled down and said, "I feel like one."

Claire was the flower girl and we had no ring bearer. Her mother smiled at me and said, "I am very happy for you."

When I first met Claire's mother I thought she was kind of conservative and mean, but we hung out at Emily's while Claire was with Quil and she turned out to be a lot of fun to talk to.

Lilly walked over to me and hugged me, "I can't believe you're getting married!"

I looked around at everyone and felt like I could start crying. Janet came over and hugged me and I felt my throat close and tears coming. Oh I hope the makeup will be okay.

"Anna honey, don't cry." She said soothingly.

I smiled weakly and said, "thank you guys for being here, it means a lot. "

"We wouldn't be anywhere else." Kim said collecting words.

They were all in their red dresses and looked amazing. I told them that and they told me to shut up. Janet pulled me aside and said, "Here I wore these on my wedding day."

She held out a box and when I opened it I found a pair of diamond flower earrings and a simple flower pendant. It was so elegant and beautiful; they were cut so well they were like art work. "Janet, these, I can't." I said stunned by the gesture.

"Oh yes you can, just give them back after. I know your mother would have loved to be here." Janet said putting a hand on my arm and I almost cried again.

"Janet, I can't thank you enough." I said and put them on.

When I was done she said,"They look great."

I heard someone say, "Is everyone ready?"

We nodded and Trish came over to me, she was so kind to me and welcomed me to the family the day I came back to work. "Anna, I am proud to call you my daughter, you make both mine and Embry's world shine brighter."

I hugged her and said, "Thank you for saying that."

"I mean it, now I have to get out there before your bridesmaid's start to walk. See you soon honey."

I hugged each bridesmaid on their way out and then turned to my Uncle Joe who I asked to walk me down the aisle. He agreed immediately and I was more than happy.

"Anna, I remember the day you were born, your parents loved you so much. They wanted you to have the world and be happy. I know that they are watching from the skies, I hope I am an okay replacement for your father. I love you so much, I hope you know that."

I smiled brightly and said, "Joe, you're like a father to me, I am so happy you agreed to walk me down the aisle, I, don't know how to tell you how much it means to me."

He smiled and said, "Anna, I think it's our time."

I hugged him and took his arm. We walked out smiling and I could feel my stomach doing flips. When we reached the people sitting in fold out white chairs I gasped at the sight. The decorations were white and gold and at the end of the walkway there was a beautiful over thing that was covered in white flowers. The way was filled with red rose petals and all the bridesmaids were standing at the front. I heard the piano music start and it sounded like a fairy tune. We walked forward and everyone stood up. I really did feel like a princess. My eyes found Embry's and I felt myself fall in love yet again. His eyes were smoldering with love and adoration. Quil was his best man and Sam was his groom's man. My heart swelled and I beamed at Embry. I am so proud to be walking down the aisle towards the most perfect guy in the world, my love, my soul mate.

When we reached the end of the isle I lost my breath and barely remembered to kiss Joe on the cheek and let go. Embry walked over to me and took my hand and without taking my eyes off of him we walked up to Billy Black who was marrying us. When he started speaking I looked towards the front trying to memorize the words, but my brain couldn't handle both the love I was feeling and listening. I don't know if Embry felt the same, but he never let go of my hand.

"And they have written their own vows, Embry."

We turned to face each other and Embry's deep eyes looked into my soul, "Anna, the first day I met you I lost all common sense and instantly fell in love. I don't think that the words about how I feel about you even exist. I look at you and I see the sun rising, I see the only thing that matters, the only women I could ever love. I want you to know that I will be there at your side for anything. In sickness and in health, when your happy, when your sad. I will be your husband, your punching bag, your lover for as long as eternity will let me. Anna I love you."

My eyes were watering and I was speechless. "Anna, it's your turn." Billy black said smiling.

I regained thought and said whatever I felt, "Embry, the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever met. I spent all my free time trying to get to know you and everything you did made me fall in love with you more. You save me from unhappiness and worry. You are my sun and my moon. I will stand proudly with you no matter what the forces try to do. I will be your lover, your friend, and you wife for as long as we both shall live. Embry, I love you more."

He beamed and a tear ran down my cheek. "With that said, do you Embry James Call take Annabel Violet Jones to be your lawfully married wife?"

"I do!" he said excitedly and some people chuckled in the crowd.

"And do you, Annabel Violet Jones take Embry James Call to be your lawfully married Husband?"

"I do." I said smiling up into Embry's eyes.

"Then, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Billy smiled broadly and waved his hands and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Embry didn't wait another second before touching my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back. This kiss deserved fireworks and bands. It was so shocking and wonderful.

He pulled away and chuckled, people in the seats were laughing and one of the guys whistled.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Call."

We wrapped our hands tightly together like we would never let go and walked quickly down the path way and Lilly said behind us, "The large tent you saw as you walked in is where the reception will be held, let us fallow Mr. and Mrs. Call."

I giggled and Embry leaned down to my ear and said, "I love the sound of that, Anna Call, Mrs. Call."

"Mhm, I do too." And I kissed him again stopping us in our tracks to the reception tent.

"Just go around them." Sam said laughing. I blushed a little, but didn't let the kiss die.

Finally Embry pulled back and said, "Or guests are waiting."

"Yeah, so?" I said giggling.

"We must go inside." He laughed and picked me up bridal style, "You know how beautiful you look?"

I nodded and said, "Thank you, you have no idea how handsome you look."

"No where near as wonderful as you." He said and kissed me right before slipping through the tent entrance.

Everyone stood up and clapped as we walked to our seats. I smiled and looked around. The ten was lined everywhere with white lights. There were beautiful flowers on every table and the food was set up on the far corner close to the dance floor.

I sat down and Lilly poured me a glass of wine. I laughed and gave her a look and she said, "It's your wedding day, you can drink."

I smiled and Embry laughed. I knew that alcohol never did anything for the werewolves, their blood never allowed them to absorb alcohol. I took a sip and the night of my bachelorette party flew into my mind. It was so horrible, Emily bought alcohol and we had a girl's night. We drank so much. Embry came home from his Bachelor party and found us completly drunk and almost passed out all over the place.

He picked me up and carried to bed and the girls made dirty jokes on our way out. He just chuckled and said, "How are you feeling?"

I groaned and said, "Amazing, just a little tired."

"I am sure you will feel that way in the morning too."

It ended up as soon as he sat me down on the bed I had to make a break for the bathroom and spent most of the night puking. Embry was of course the dream man and pulled my hair out of my face and told me Lilly and Rebecca were taking turns barffing in the sink.

I Went to bed with him rubbing my back and woke up to sunlight and I thought I was going to kill something. I remember Embry took care of me, but we got in a huge argument which I started because I was cranky and I told him to get out of my house. I think I was also a little PMS. He left for about five seconds before I ran after him and saw him stretched out on the walk way in the sun light. I jumped on him and told him I was sorry.

The wedding reception was amazing. Lilly and everyone who helped her made the place look like a ball room instead of a large tent. I kept thanking her and so did Embry. We never left each other's side. I thanked every guest for coming and played a good bride. All of the town elders were here, Sue Clearwater and her boyfriend and Nessie's grandfather Charlie, the whole pack, Lilly's mother, Ron from work, Lana, and so many more. I don't have many people to invite but my god father from California flew up saying he wouldn't miss it for the world.

I was so happy to see everyone there. Eventually I walked over to see the cake that Lilly had picked out. She said she had it all taken care of. I laughed and said okay. It was three tiers and whit with flows on every layer. I looked at the top and found a beautifully carven wooden piece and the characters even kind of looked like us. I looked it over seeing every detail and turned to Embry, "That is the most beautiful thing."

He admired it and said, "It looks like something Billy does, I bet he made it for us." I smiled and walked over to Billy who was laughing with Charlie.

"Billy, did you carve the wooden piece on the cake?" I asked

"Yes mam, I wanted to give you something special, Embry is almost like a second son." Billy said sincere and taking my hands.

"That means so much to me, thank you."

"Of course dear." He smiled and I squeezed his hands one time before walking back to our table.

We were chatting with Sam and Emily when I heard, "And now it's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance."

I looked up and Embry who took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We stepped onto the floor to clapping and the song started, I chose the song "That's when I love you" by Aslyn. We swayed nicely around the dance floor and I hear people move towards the floor. I couldn't take my eyes off of Embry's face; he could have been leading me to the cliffs and would never have noticed.

The song ended and I smiled and kissed Embry. I looked around and saw Claire dancing around in circles and Sam holing Emily. The whole night really was a whir of color and fun. The food was exquisite and I made sure to thank Trisha who kept telling me it was nothing.

When we cut the cake we did the whole feeding each other routine and we laughed a lot. When that was done everyone was sitting around chatting and the music was barely bumping and Lilly stood up with a glass in hand and started to hit it lightly with her spoon.

"Hello everyone, I guess I will be the first to speak. I met Anna in first grade. Our teacher believed that we would be great friends, who ever thought she would be so right? We grew up side by side, it was almost like we were sisters, and I even consider her to be a sister. When she moved to La Push and wrote me an email filled with words all about one boy in her first week I thought, "She is a fast mover, this is probably just going to be a summer thing." You know what people say when you assume. Well as summer began coming to an end I decided there was no way my friend could possibly be so in love and I had to meet this new boy. I swear when I saw him in the airport I was stunned, I could see all the love and care he held for Anna in just one glance. I never thought I would see a connection that powerful. After Anna's parents died she was so upset, she stopped smiling, stopped laughing, the light in her was extinguished. I thought it would never be lit again, I felt so helpless, and then she left. I was of course, like any sister very protective and nervous about the boy, or Embry. But when I saw Anna I saw the light turned back on in her eyes. I could see her smile and heard her laugh. I knew that not just any guy could do that. I never really told Embry how much it means to me that he found Anna and how happy I was that Anna was happy again, but I will say it now. Embry, thank you for coming into our lives and brightening our days, and Anna, I know you had your set on Dylan Greene in second grade, but I am so happy you found Embry. I love you both and wish you a happy life full of love and joy. To Anna and Embry"

I was almost in tears. Embry squeezed me tight and everyone took sips from their glasses.

Then Quil stood up, "Well, I assume it is my turn to speak." He looked at his hands then back up with a smile, "In middle school Embry, Jacob, and I sat around saying how much trouble girls were and that we would never get married. Embry was so aliment I almost believed him. They day Embry met Anna though; I knew that he would never keep to that. You guys should have seen him, he took one look at her and his eyes glazed over and he lost all words, he even forgot to shake her hand when she was introduced and even though he didn't say a single word to her, he talked about her for the next 12 hours until he saw her again. Anna walked into his life and he changed; He stood straighter, he smiled more, he almost glowed with happiness. Within the first day they were together and in love. When I see them together I think of two puzzle pieces fitting together. " he paused and scratched the back of his head, "I am so happy for the both of you, I don't know what to say anymore!" and he chuckled and so did everyone else, "Well, I guess I will end it with, Congratulations Anna and Embry may your life together be better than a dream."

Every one smiled and Embry slapped him on the back. We took sips from the cup and the Quil added, "An Embry?"

"Yes Quil?"

"If you ever do anything to hurt Anna, I will hurt you." Everyone laughed and I felt the warmth of brother hood flow between them. I smiled and listened to everyone around me. We were all laughing at some story about Embry that Trish was telling the DJ Turned p the music and put on YMCA. I secretly love this song. I smiled up at Embry who was looking at me and I jumped up and pulled us to the dance floor. Within seconds the whole thing was packed and everyone was smiling and singing along. Even when the song ended we all kept dancing to the next one. It was fun and I was getting hot. I looked around to see the whole pack minus two who had to go patrol, dancing like no one was watching. Lana waved and smiled over to me until Brandon started so do a dance in front of her.

I all of the sudden filled with a complete whole. I am married to my soul mate, my friends and family are here with me, and I never want this to change.

I got tired eventually and Embry caught it and pulled us off the dance floor. "Ready?" He said his eyes gleaming.

"Mhm." I said looking for Lilly. When I did I saw her dancing with Andrew and didn't want to interrupt. Suddenly Lilly's mother was at my side.

"Anna" she started.

"Yes?" I smiled.

Her hands were hanging to her sides and I looked in her face to see how much she and Lilly looked alike. "I know this is your big day, but, I have to ask. Is Andrew? Is he good for my daughter? I mean is she happy? I don't necessarily agree with what she had done, but if she is happy I can just let it go."

Her concern made me think of my mother, and even though she and Lilly might not have gotten on well, she still loved her.

I nodded and said, "More than anything, he is completely devoted to her. I have never seen her this way before."

She nodded and tears were in her eyes, "I remember when you guys were little and fighting over who got the swing in the backyard and drinking for your first time. Now you're married and Lilly's moved out. I just thought it would last longer. All I want is for her to be happy; I never knew how to give it to her."

I smiled and hugged her, "I know, and she does too."

She nodded and said, "I am happy for you, even if you are young, I can see you guys are in love, more in love then I ever was."

I smiled and she walked away. Lilly's mother was invited and so was her father. Well, what happened was Lilly used those tickets her mother sent her and when down during spring, she even brought Andrew to "meet the parents". Her mother acted like he didn't exist but eventually warmed up to him and then Lilly invited her, then she went to dinner with her father and he told how much she was wasting her life and how this was just a stage and that Andrew didn't matter and she was being stupid. She basically told him that she refused to be anywhere near he and she hoped he would someday understand, but for now there was no way she would be communicating with him. Only it was much more colorful. She got off the airplane and cried when I hugged her, Andrew looked so helpless.

"Okay, Ladies! The bride is about to leave, line up on the dance floor and she will throw the bouquet!" I saw a huge amount of shuffling and I got up found my flowers and waited for the One Two Three over the speaker. I threw my arms back and then turned around to see who got it. I all of the sudden heard a Kim squealed and laughed and yelled "Congrats! And I think I will be going! Thank you all for coming tonight, it means the world to me."

People yelled goodbye and Embry and I walked out into the warm night and Embry Lifted me in his arms to his truck which had ribbons and paint all over it.

We got in the car and He drove us off into the Night to a little cabin in the woods. When we got there he picked me up out of the truck and took me inside. I giggle as he kissed my head and laid me down on the bed. We immediately kissed and tangled our legs and hands together. I felt my body molding to his like never before. He was mine, forever. I was his, forever. Nothing in the world could change that, we are one. I ran my hands down his back and practically tore off his shirt. He unzipped my dress and gasped when he pulled it down. He looked me up and down and I saw the fire in his eyes and pulled him back to me. My body and senses tingle and longed for his touch. The night was amazing and I never wanted it to end.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Our honeymoon week in the woods flew by. It was so perfect, Embry and I together, alone, no interruptions or anything to worry about. But it was about time we got back to real life. I can't help but want to go back to that now and I am serving a bratty table.

I served them kindly ignoring their snobbish and wondered why they were here. The mother looked Native American but the father was white and the kids had lighter tan skin. There was one teenage girl who kept looking out the window and blushing and there were two younger sons. I guess I should give them the benefit of the doubt; they are new to La Push why wouldn't they be stressed?

I ignored my thoughts and kept working like a robot. Embry was in the kitchen but I hadn't seen him all day due to the nice weather and many customers. Tonight is a big night for the pack. At first it was just going to be the guys going into their junior year who would join the pack, but that left two boys and they both agreed they wanted to join with the rest of the boys. I guess all the guys tried to convince them to reconsider, but they were set in stone about it. So tonight we were having a huge bon fire with only pack members, imprints, and Elders so we could tell the legends and talk freely. Tonight is also a welcoming thing to a new guy who phased a couple months back, the one the younger guys thought would. He is really nice, and pretty playful, his name is Sean. When I met him Embry hovered around me because he was so new, but he was so laid back, his temper didn't really exist. I guess the reason he phased was because his girl friend broke up with him and he accidently broke a glass.

Eventually Lana came in and Embry sat with me while I counted out the money and split the tips. We walked out into the sunshine and began walking home. I was so happy there was sun this morning I refused to drive to work. He laughed and called me crazy, but that's alright.

When we got home I didn't want to be inside to I took him with me to lay on the grass in the back yard.

"It's such a beautiful day… I just want to soak it all up." I said sighing and scooting closer to Embry.

"Mhm, I love you Mrs. Call."

I smiled, "I love you too Mr. Call."

"I love that." He said smiling and I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder.

We laid there for a while but I heard a knocking on the door and yelled, "Out back!!!"

I didn't feel like getting up at the moment.

"Hey lover birds." A voice said around the corner. I looked up a little to see Janet with little Allison on her hip. I jumped up and ran over to hug her.

"Hey! How have you been?" I said and kissed the babies rosy cheeks. She is so beautiful; I can see so much of her mother in her.

"Good, just came to see you after your honey moon. I thought you might want to see Ally."

I smiled and reached out to hold her. She was the amazingly chill baby like always. I kissed her cheek and lifted her into the air. She giggled and smiled and I held her close. I loved the way she smelled and felt.

"Hey Janet!" Embry said hugging her.

"Hey Lover boy, how was the honey moon?" She asked winking.

I bet she thought she was so funny, I laughed with her when Embry's face turned red and he looked at the ground.

"The cabin was beautiful, it was wonderful out there." I said filling in for Embry.

"Yeah, I am sure you guy went on tons of hikes." She said laughing.

We walked over to the patio furniture and sat down. I kept the baby with me and Janet closed her eyes and took in the sun, "How long do you think the sun will last?" she asked.

"The weather station says it will last for a couple weeks, they say it's a miracle heat wave. They also mention spontaneous storms, so there really is no saying." Embry said laughing.

"Mhm sounds good to me." I said.

I eventually passed the baby over to Embry who she loved to play with his large hands; I think she was also comforted by his warmth. We talked for a while and I got us all some juice.

"So have you seen Lilly and Andrew since you got back?" Janet asked out of the blue.

I looked at Embry who was holding a sleeping Allison and said, "Well no, we got back last night kind late, and we both went to work this morning, and she is at work right now…" I said thinking out loud.

"I haven't seen either of them, we will see them tonight."

I looked at my aunt's face which looked a little "all knowing" and I said, "Why?"

"Oh no reason, just wondered." She said smiling "Well, I better get home; I guess ally needs a nap." She laughed and we both smiled.

We said out good byes and I looked up at Embry who was looking at me for our unanswered question.

We decided to go back to our sun until I heard Lilly pull up and her and Andrew get out. "Hey Lil!" I said again, not wanting to leave our spot.

She appeared around the corner smiled and I got up and hugged her in a hello.

"How was the honey moon?" she whispered in my ear even though we both knew Embry and Andrew could hear.

"Amazing." I said and she giggled. "So what's new with you?"

I said looking her up and down. I could see there was something different, but what could it be? I watched her slid back to Andrew and Embry wrapped his arms around me.

I watched her struggle with words and finally Andrew said, "Well, we um, you have to understand, it was so spur of the moment. We wish you could have been there. Really, we just, we didn't want to wait."

I felt my mind go blank and I lost all though, "What do you mean?" I said feeling thoroughly confused.

"I'm sorry Anna, it just happened, and I don't regret it, I just. Anna, we eloped." Lilly said looking at the ground.

I knew my moth must be hanging open but I didn't care. Then I said the first thing that came to mind, "Oh so I can't elope but you can?"

She looked up and tackled me with a hug. "Next time you can elope."

I laughed and said, "This is great, I happy for you."

"Oh thank god." Andrew said behind Lilly. I went up and hugged him and he said, "I thought you would be upset because you couldn't be there."

"I am, but I am still happy for you." I said laughing. "Have you told your mother?"

She laughed and said, "She was there, it happened the day after your wedding and she hadn't left yet. Andrew had Seth as his best man. It was great."

"Oh so we are the last ones to know. Thanks Andy." Embry said laughing.

"Yeah well, I can't help it now, the pack figured it out the second Seth and I phased for patrol the next night."

We laughed and hung out side and the guys started to throw a football. Lilly and I eventually went to the store and picked up tons of food for the bon fire. Since Sam was no longer Alpha, it was Embry and I's job to provide food like Emily did. We kept the Saturday dinners at her place though, they were always the best.

Eventually it was 5 and we all headed down there with food. I felt like a light beacon because I was so happy. Embry was glowing beside me too; I don't think anything could make us happier.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

We are all sitting around the fire listening to Billy black tell the stories, it's great to hear them from him. I watched everyone's faces and saw some of the girls drifting off. Sam and Emily weren't here, and I felt sad about that because it was a special night, but it was because Cooper had a cold, and I understood.

When the stories were finished Billy looked to Embry and he stood up. This was the moment the new boys would be accepted into the pack.

Embry looked to the pack and said, "Will Tuck, Sean, Brandon, Tristan, Charlie, Johnny, and Heath please stand with me."

All the boys stood up looking older and more mature then I have ever seen them. They knew the responsibility coming and were ready to take it.

"Do you promise to devote yourself to this pack and this tribe? To protect and conserve the lives of our people?" Embry said in a strong loud voice.

Each boy looked around and then back at their Alpha and said, "I do." Each said it with so much certainly it felt like a new link of bonds were formed right on the spot.

"Brothers, you have just taken on a responsibility that will always be with you. It will be both a burden and happiness. I welcome you to our pack." Embry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Each boy shook Embry's hand and then went back and sat down, it was quiet for a second and the Paul said, "Sweet, less patrols."

We all laughed and Tuck said, "Way to ruin the moment Paul."

"Now you get double." Embry said wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah yeah." Paul said.

We all laughed and joked around and Andrew looked joyful he was no longer the youngest in the pack.

The night ended way late and we all headed home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh my god I think I am going to be sick." Was the last thing I said before I ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom?

Embry fallowed me and rubbed my back while I puked into the toilet.

I finished and looked up at him, "No biggy, let's go to work." I said.

I felt fine all of the sudden like I had never been sick at all, I probably ate too much too fast this morning. But this had been going on for a couple days; I should go to the doctor.

"I think we should stay home, it's raining anyways, and not too many people will come in today."

"I'm fine real-"I started then ran back to the toilet.

"Really?" he said when I had finished.

"Mhm." I said ignoring him.

I brushed my teeth and then walked out into the living room. "Sorry mom, she is really sick. [pause] Thanks a bunch, love you."

Then he hung up and I considered strangling him. "I told you I was fine."

"But you're not honey, now we can go back to sleep and you have three days off."

I grumbled and stormed into the room and he fallowed me until I slammed the door in his face. I curled up on the bed and threw the blanket over me, I hate missing work, it's not like I don't have all the money parents left me when they died, but I still like to work and make my own money, I rarely dipped into the money they left me anyways, I figured I should just save it and let it build.

"Honey?" Embry said opening the door.

I rolled over to look at him and instantly felt bad, "I'm sorry." I said

"I am too." He said and got on the bed with me. We just laid there in a nice silence until we fell back asleep. When I woke up I heard Andrew making food in the kitchen. I slipped out of Embry's comforting arms and threw on a sweatshirt over my now wrinkled work shirt. I looked at his face and saw the worries of the world missing. With a bigger pack he had to be more calm and understanding. It's been three and weeks since the bon fire when the boys joined. It turns out that Sean imprinted on the new girl in town. I guess she is a quarter Quileute from her mother and her mother was Billy's younger sister.

They came back I guess because his sister wanted her sons to grow up with the tribe, AKA she thinks they might phase.

I walked quietly out of the room and into the kitchen and I was hit with the scent of hash browns and eggs and I felt nauseous.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Lilly asked getting up and helping me to a chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was sick this morning and the food is making me nauseous, no biggy." I said.

"Oh, bummer, I will get you some water." She said and got up. When she got back with the water I drank it quickly and thanked her.

Embry walked in and sat next to me looked at me every five seconds. "What?!" I said finally.

"Are you feeling okay?" he said.

"Just peachy, don't worry I am fine." I said. I felt a small headache coming from the scent of the food but ignored it.

Embry and I spent the day watching movies on the couch and I realized something half way through Saved; I haven't had my period in a month and a half. I should have had it around last week, how come I didn't notice? Could I be pregnant? No, I am only 18, soon to be 19, how could I? I was careful, I had taken birth control. Oh no, no, no, no.

I searched around the room for an answer but none was there, all of the sudden I said, "I am going over to Emily and Sam's."

Embry got up with me and said, "Okay, let's go."

He could not come. "Alone, I am going alone." I said quickly.

I didn't even look at his face as I grabbed the keys and walked out to the car. I left so quickly I didn't even hear what he said.

I drove there quickly and raced inside. "Emily?" I said when I walked in.

"I'm in the baby's room!" she said from the back of the house.

I walked in and saw her putting a blanket over a sleeping Cooper.

"Hey Anna, what's up?" She said quietly.

"Not much, I just need to talk to you."

She looked me up and down and nodded. She kissed cooper and we walked out of the room.

"What's going on?" She asked as we entered the kitchen.

I felt like crying, "Um, how did you, um know, um, when you were pregnant?" I asked feeling tears in my eyes.

She stopped opening a container and looked at me, "Oh Anna." She said softly and came over and hugged me. "I took a test when I missed my period."

I nodded and she let go and walked back to the counter and took chocolate chip cookies out of the Tupperware and put a pot on to boil water for tea.

"Anna, I have a test under my sink, do you want to?" She said calmly.

"I guess so…" I said.

She nodded like a mother would and said, "It's in the second drawer down, go right in." I walked slowly into the bathroom I felt like I was in a dream. I pulled the test out of the drawer and fallowed the instructions carefully. It would take 5 minutes to know for sure.

I just sat there and Emily knocked on the door and I told her to come in. I just kept staring at it waiting. She sat down next to me on the bathtub edge and held my hand. I started to think about what my mother would think, Ms. Feminist. She would support me and love me, but I don't know if she would like it, I am 18 and I am married and might be pregnant. I thought back to what happened or how it happened and then I realized, I was in such bliss during our honey moon, and I just forgot to take them a couple times. I didn't even think about it at the time. I feel so silly.

"I think it's time." Emily said squeezing my hand.

I looked over to the little cup and almost didn't want to look. "Can you?" I asked.

"Of course." She said and walked over to it. I watched her pick it up and he face didn't change, it looked calm and collected. I almost screamed because it felt like years. She wordlessly walked over with the little stick in her hand and sat back down with me. She held it over for me to see and I saw the little pink plus that told me I was pregnant.

I felt tears come out of my eyes. She wrapped her arm around me and threw all the stuff away and led me to the kitchen.

"It will be okay." She kept saying like a mother trying to calm a child after they stubbed their toe.

"I'm not ready. I don't know how to. How do I tell Embry?" I said finally taking deep breaths.

"Anna, no one is ever ready, you have people around you that will help. Embry will be happy." She said answering all my questions.

I felt doubt coming in. "I don't know." I said looking at my hands.

She set down a plate of cookies and a cup of tea. I just smiled and ate a cookie.

"You will make a great mother; I have seen you with Claire, Cooper, and ally. You will love him or her, no matter what. You are so strong Anna, you can do this."

I looked at her and realized she meant what she said. "I just never thought it would happen so soon. I mean I always knew I would have a family, but I am still so young." I said thinking.

"I know honey." She said and then we both went silent thinking.

I ate the cookies like they would save my life. "So, I guess I will have to kick Lilly and Andrew out." I said finally.

She laughed and said, "Ha, yeah."

We smiled at each other and kept talking. "If you have a boy, you know, I can give you some clothes, and if you have a girl, Janet can give you Ally's old clothes. You will be well taken care of."

I smiled and said, "I know, it's just scary to think about. Me a mother."

She shrugged and said, "You are so nurturing as it is, you will do amazingly."

I felt tears in my eyes and said, "So this crying thing, does it come with the pregnancy?"

She laughed and said, "Hormone suck."

I laughed weakly and she got up and hugged me.

"Honey I'm home!!!" Sam sang coming though the door. I laughed and realized the shop just closed and that I had been here for hours.

"Hey Sam!" Emily said, "Anna is here too!" She said smiling widely.

Sam walked through the door and looked at Emily lovingly and then looked at me with red eyes probably looking like crap. "What did he do?" Sam said angrily, "I swear to god, I will kill him if he hurt you." He said dropping a container on the counter.

"No, no, he didn't do anything; it's um, my fault." I said quickly wondering if I should tell him.

He quirked an eye brow and then looked at Emily, he still looked a little mad. "So what's going on?" he said.

I looked at Emily for help and she looked at me and said, "Do you want to tell Embry first?"

"Tell him what? What is going on?" he said and the phone rang. He looked at us both and walked over to it and answered.

"Hello? [pause] Embry? [pause] Yes, she is here. She is fine, stop worrying. [pause] Do you want to talk to him?" Sam asked holding out the phone.

"Um, tell him I will be home soon." I said quickly.

Sam looked at me funny and said, "She says she will be home soon. [ Pause] Okay, I will, later Em." Then Sam hung up the phone and said, "He says he loves you and he is sorry."

I chuckled and said, "I don't think he knows what he is sorry about."

Emily laughed and said, "Prolly not."

I heard cooper wake up from his nap over the baby monitor and Emily Rushed out of the room.

Sam sat down across from me and took a cookie off the plate, "So, what did he do?" He asked in a smooth voice.

I smiled and decided to tell him, "He got me pregnant."

I thought Sam was going to fall out of his chair, "Um, What?" he said stunned.

"Yep." I said smiling feeling like breaking out in hysterics.

"Congrats?" he said unsure.

"Thanks." I said and he kept looking at me. I wish I could read minds.

Emily came down with cooper in her arms and I said, "I think I should go before Embry explodes."

"Good Idea." Emily said and I hugged her and the baby.

Sam came up and hugged me and said, "You will do just fine, don't worry." I felt like he had read my mind and I thanked him.

I drove home in the rain and walked into the house to find Embry pacing back and forth in the front hall.

He looked at my eyes and then hugged me, "Are you okay? What happened?"

I smiled and said, "Nothing, but we have to talk."

He still looked stressed and we walked to the kitchen table. I saw that he had made tea and laughed, he never makes tea. I poured myself a cup and sat across from him.

"Embry, I'm sorry I ran off like that, I should have spoken with you."

"Spoken to me, about what?" He said.

I felt like I had really hurt him, his face looked upset so I touched his cheek softly and looked into his eyes, "Embry, I'm pregnant."

His eyes went through a flicker of emotions. "What?" he said. I knew he heard me but that's all he could say.

"Embry, I'm sorry. It's my fault. When we were on our honey moon, I spaced a day of taking the pill. I just didn't think about it at the time." I looked at my hands like they were a puzzle because I wasn't sure what I would see in his face.

Then his hand touched my chin and led it up softly, "Anna," his eyes were smoldering into mine, "Don't be sorry. I know we are young, but I think we will be fine. It's just so surprising that it happened so soon. Anna, I love you and I love this baby."

I smiled and kissed him, "Oh Embry, I was just so unsure. Like you said, we are very young. I know that we will love this baby, but I always thought we would start a family later, and not now." All of the sudden I realized, we are having a baby. Our first child. I maybe a little scared, but with Embry at my side, we will be fine. This is a new beginning for us, not the end of our old lives.

"Anna, what are you thinking?" he said nervously holding my hand.

"You'll make a great father." I said softly. He kissed me full on the lips and my body reacted with compassion and caring. I wanted this forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When we told the pack I was pregnant Embry made it clear he wasn't going to be leaving as Sam did. We are both so young that we still have a lot of time before he has to actually start aging. The pack was the easy part. It was Janet and Joe who were harder, it was like telling my mother and father and it kind of scared me in that aspect. Janet was so surprised she dropped a glass filled with water to the floor and listened to it shatter. I thought Joe was going to have a heart attack. They worried about how young we were and all that but it took them about five minutes to realize there was no changing it and then asked all the normal questions. Trish was very cool headed about it, it was nice, and she even made a joke about not being called Grandma.

Today we went to the doctor's for a sonogram and check up. I was starting to show, but nobody said anything. The doctor was talking a lot today and I just nodded and agreed. When the screen showed up and my baby was on it I got very excited. I looked at Embry who squeezed my hand and the doctor smiled and moved the little video thing around.

When she moved to a new side she said, "oh my…" and she scooted closer to the screen. I felt my heart drop.

"What's wrong?" I said quickly.

"Well, nothing is wrong, a congratulations is in order though. Mr. and Mrs. Call, you are having twins."

My jaw dropped. Twins, two, at the same time. Two babies, two mouths to feed, two. I looked up at Embry whose face mirrored my thoughts.

"They are both healthy"She said smiling. She was looking at the screen.

"Um, cool." Was all I could say.

She turned and looked at our faces, "Is there anything you want to ask?"

"No, um, is that all?" I said quickly.

"I will print out a picture, but yes, that is all. You are healthy and so are the babies. I will be right back." And she whooshed out of the room. When she came back she held a picture of our babies jammed together inside of me. I felt like yelling. I was scared of being a mother of one, now I will be a mother of two.

As we walked out to the parking lot Embry said, "What are you thinking?"

I looked at him and shook my head, "I don't know. I guess I am scared."

He nodded and said, "I am too."

We held hands on the way home and when we pulled into the driveway I saw Lilly through the window taping up a box. She is moving out this weekend, it's sad to see her go so soon, but we need to get the baby's room ready. I am barely past three months though, I told her she could stay longer, but Andy and her found a small house and decided they wanted to move in ASAP.

"Do you want to go in?" Embry said next to me.

"Yes, I just, I am going to miss Lilly, and when I walk in there and see all those boxes, I will probably cry."

He chuckled and said, "And I thought you were worried about having twins."

I glared at him and said, "I am. I just turned 19 and I am having a baby. Not only that but I am having two! And then my best friend is moving out, my sister. How are we going to have room for two kids in that house? There is only the bedroom upstairs, do we want them upstairs? We could add on, or we could buy a new house. Do we want more kids later?" I stopped talking but the thought of more kids scarred me more than anything at the moment.

"Oh honey. We have time to work this out. I promise we will be fine. And more kids? Let's worry about that later."

I looked up at him and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you more." He said sweetly.

We got out of the car and my outlook was a little brighter, but I am still scared out of my brains. I walked in and saw the boxes but held back all emotions.

Lilly came down stairs behind Andrew laughing and she looked at me and said, "How was the appointment?"

I smiled and said, "Super." Although I tried to play it off like nothing was wrong, I completely failed.

"Your lying, what's going on?" She said instantly worried.

"It's fine, really, but how do you feel about twins?" I said trying to make it sound funny.

"No way! That's crazy! Is this good or bad?" she said figuring out exactly what I was feeling.

"I guess it is both." I said looking up at Embry who nodded and smiled.

"Good then!" she said and hugged me.

"Congrats guys!" Andrew said smiling from across the room.

"Thanks." Embry said smiling.

I looked outside the window and watched the wind blow through the tree's. It's the end of September and the clouds have been circling for a while. The wind is nice, and so is the rain, I have never been a hot weather person; the sun is defiantly not bad though.

"So?" I said looking around the living room.

"We are almost done; I will be out by tomorrow." I looked at her and she back tracked.

"Unless you want me to stay for longer…"

"No, that's fine." I said.

Embry smiled and said, "Well, We are going over to Sam and Emily's early for Saturday night dinner. See you later."

I was glad he got me out of there. We drove over in silence to Emily and Sam's and when we got there I heard cooper in his seat near the door that had a ton of cool little toys for him to play with. Emily was cooking something over the stove and Sam was sitting next to Cooper.

Emily turned around and said hello and Sam stood up to give me his chair and I laughed, even though I wasn't Emily, he has been treating like he did her when she was pregnant and with Embry that way time ten, it is getting a little annoying.

"Thank you." I said not wanting to bother with it.

He nodded and said, "Hey Embry, I am working on something, it's out in the shed, I wanted to show it to you."

Embry nodded and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "Go, I love you too."

He walked out and Cooper reached his arms into the air signaling he wanted to be picked up.

I picked him up and Emily said, "Thanks, so you had your month three appointment? How was that?"

I bounce cooper on my lap and he giggled. "Oh you know, nothing too big, just found out I am having twins. Same old same old."

The spoon Emily was using to stir something in the large pot fell to the floor, "Twins?!" she said excited.

"Yep, twins." I said

I could see she was happy but didn't know whether I was. She knew how scarred I was to have a child so young, and she knew how I was worried about being a good mother. I saw her hesitate before saying something and then she said, "And, what do you and Embry think?"

"Well, I don't know yet. I was barely prepared to have one, but I know I will love them both so much. I just don't know how to react. I am 19 Emily, when I was in high school I had plans to be traveling the world and going to college. I never thought, and my mother! God, what would she think!?"

"Are you unhappy with this life?" She said looking down at the floor and I realized what I had just said.

"Oh, no, I love my life; I have a great husband, great family and friends, the best sister in law. And now I am having kids, two kids. It's just strange, I was brought up by a feminist, but I don't think I would ever be happy without this life."

She beamed and said, "Good, so, I guess there is a bigger chance I will have to give you Cooper's old clothes!" She said excited.

I looked down at him on my lap and he was still smiling. I realized looking at his happy face that Embry and I would be just fine. Yes, it would be hard, but together we would get through it.

"What do you think Coop?" I said putting his little feet standing up on my knees. "Two new cousins? Are you ready?"

He smiled and wiggled around and I put him back in the sitting position.

"So what are you making over there?" I said to Emily, it smelled amazing.

"Well, I know we have joint cooking on Saturdays, but I was in the mood to make a nice soup. So I was think we could make salad and bread to go with it."

"Bread? Doesn't it have to rise?" I said smiling.

"I am one step ahead of you." She said pointing to bowls on the counter that had bread rising in them.

"You planned this!" I said accusingly.

"I did, I'm sorry, but, I was in the mood." She smiled sweetly.

We laughed for a while and the boys came in laughing. "What is out there?" I asked Embry.

"Oh you know, nothing really, just some stuff." He said quickly looking at Sam. I watched his face and saw them wink.

"Fine, don't tell me, that's just fine." I said.

Emily laughed and said, "You'll find out soon."

I glared at everyone and they all laughed. We all started to talk about other things and I was so happy. Eventually everyone else showed up, and when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE. The whole pack and imprints came. Claire even came. It was a lot of fun. It's been a lot different with the younger guys now a part if the pack. As Paul said at the bon fire, patrol hours were cut a lot. With a 15 wolf pack, Embry only had to be out patrolling 3 times a week. Of course, he had many other responsibilities, so he was still gone sometimes.

"Well, we have something to announce." Embry said standing up taking me by complete surprise.

"Oh god, what now? You got married, you're having a child, what are you moving to Mexico?"

Everyone laughed and finally Embry said, "We are having twins."

You know the quiet before the storm and then the storm happens? Well that is exactly how it sounded this time. Everyone looked at us and then at each other and Rachel said first, "Jeez Anny, all at once?"

I laughed and so did everyone else, there were hugs and slaps on the back and Cooper joined in by wailing a little and Claire twirled in circles. I felt so rich with company it was great. Kin was happy too, you would think that she was having the kids, but she was the decorator of the room.

Then Jared spoke up, "Well if it is announcement time, we have something to say."

He looked at Kim who instantly jumped to his side and said, "We are getting married!"

"Finally!" Embry said laughing and comments were passed around.

"That's not fair!" Rachel said next to Paul laughing.

"What?" I said.

She lifted her hand to show her ring and said, "We are engaged too!"

I don't think anyone didn't smile or laugh at that.

Paul and Jared looked at each other and Paul said, "Well, great minds think alike."

"Paul, never say our minds our alike." Jared said.

Everything tonight was merry and happy. Cooper passed out from all the excitement and nothing woke him up. He was put to bed and we headed out for the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know what I am starving for?" I said looking at Embry.

He looked at me smiling like he knew, "What would that be?"

"Pickles!" I squealed.

I had been craving sweet pickles for the past month. I am currently 6 months pregnant. Let me tell you, I am big. Two kids in me I feel like a house.

"We have to go to the doctor's in ten minutes!" he said exasperated.

I giggled and gave him my sweet look, "Honey, can we bring some in a baggy?"

He laughed and kissed my cheek and said, "Anything for you."

I smiled and started to get up. He went into the kitchen and heard him pop open the top of the jar. I grabbed a sweatshirt that used to be Embry's that I stole when I became too fat for mine. I made a pact to eat healthy during pregnancy so I wouldn't have too much weight to lose. I was getting stretch marks, but not too bad. But I already had started to waddle. The doctor told me last month that since I was having twins, that I would be "bigger" then most women.

This month's appointment is the big one. This is the one when we find out the sex of the babies.

"Ready?" Embry said nervously behind me. He is always so worried. He tried to convince me to quit working last night! Oh and before that he tried to ban me carrying the "heavy plates" to table. Like meatloaf, or burgers. I yelled at him to leave me alone and Trish laughed from behind the counter. I know he loves me and wants me to be safe, but this is just silly.

"Yep, let's go."

He drove slowly the whole way to the doctors and I ate my pickles. I turned on the radio to some country music that I had found a love for in the past couple months. Embry didn't care. I sang alone a little and he smiled. When we arrived he opened my door for me and walked me in hovering slightly behind me.

When the doctor walked into the room she said, "You know the drill." I laughed and laid back. My stomach was completely exposed. I felt weird but at the same time, I didn't care. I closed my eyes and thought back to the first time I heard their heart beat. I was so happy; it was like I was producing something great in the world. It was the moment I was totally sure that we would be just fine.

Embry grabbed my hand and I turned my head to look at the screen. The doctor placed the jelly and the ultra sound thing on my stomach. She rolled it around and I sighed. I could see the two babies squished funnily in me. She moved it around some and said, "Oh, look there."

I looked to where she was pointing and she said, "One is a boy."

Embry smiled joyously I knew he really wanted a son, and I was happy not matter what. "What about the other?" I asked trying to not be inpatient.

"Let me see." She said after taking a shot of the boy.

Embry squeezed my hand and I looked up into his eyes and he kissed me.

"Ah, well, it looks like you get the best of both worlds. It's a girl."

I smiled very happy. Both! The doctor took some shots and came back in with printed pictures. Embry and I were too happy to speak. She smiled and said, "So, any questions?"

I laughed and said, "I have so many, but I have no idea where to start."

She smiled and started to tell me about everything about the third trimester of pregnancy. I felt a little overwhelmed, but that's okay. Embry asked a couple questions and she answered them like it was nothing.

When we left with the pictures in hand Embry said, "So? A boy and girl?"

I thought about it, "Yep, I guess we will eventually need another room."

He laughed and said, "Well, I guess I could get started on that."

I looked at him and smiled. I thought about how strange of a couple of teenagers we were. I had enough money to retire because of my parents and I worked because I wanted to. We are married and are having kids, and we own a house. If I ever meet anyone like me I will be shocked.

When we got home I could heard the tea kettle on the stove and looked in to see Kim, Lilly, and Rachel sitting around.

"Hey." I said looking at then like they were crazy.

"Hey, we were talking about your baby shower…" Kim said but I could tell they were all here to know the sex of the twins.

"I get one? Cool, when is it?"

"Next month. So Dish." Lilly said.

I laughed and Embry did too behind me. I looked at him and all of the sudden realized he had to go on patrol tonight. "I will be home soon." He said.

They started on twelve hour shifts which drove me crazy. It was a little past noon and he was going to be gone until midnight.

"Okay, love you." I said kissing his cheek.

"Love you too." He said and hugged me.

I turned back to the girls in the kitchen and she smiled and pulled a chair out for me.

"So? What's the verdict?" Rachel said taking a sip from her cup.

"Well, you really want to know? You don't want to be surprised?" I said smiling.

"Oh shut up, just tell us!" Kim said.

"Fine Fine, one is a boy and one is a girl."

They all beamed and Rachel said, "Well that makes shopping for them easy! I can pick whatever I want!"

I laughed and we sat around talking for a while. They really were planning a baby shower for me, or Emily is the leader.

I thought back to Kim's wedding in December. It was nuts, it was raining like crazy, but she said she liked it that way, I guess it was on the day Jared imprinted on her. She made me one of her bride's maids. I looked horrid in the dress she made me wear, I felt so big. I almost killed her, but it was her wedding day, and I wasn't going to fight. Rachel's is sometime this summer.

I felt kind of lonely without Embry and soon everyone had left. I decided to watch some TV. I found one of my corny romance movies, Hope Floats, and watched it. I felt myself drifting into sleep. When I woke up the TV was on some type of infomercial and Embry was shutting it off.

"Embry…" I said sleepily.

"Hey honey, I will take you to bed."

I laughed and he picked me up like it was nothing, "How can you carry me, I am so fat."

"You're not fat; you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He said sweetly in my ear.

I grinned and said, "Crazy werewolf strength."

He chuckled and set me down on the bed. "I love you" He said wrapping his arm around me.

"I love you more." I said and he kissed the back of my neck.

All of the sudden I couldn't sleep and I said, "Hey Embry?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I want to name the girl Tallulah. And the boy I want his name to be Jaiden."

"Hmm, I like them. Tallulah and Jaiden."

"You know couples fight about this like crazy and you just agreed like it is nothing."

"It is not nothing; I agree because I love the names, can I choose the middle names?"

I chuckled and said, "Sure, what are their middle names?"

"Tallulah Angeni, Angeni means Spirit Angel, and Jaiden Takoda, Takoda means Friend to all."

I smiled and said, "Perfect."

"You know what Tallulah means?" he asked kissing the back of my neck.

"No, want to enlighten me all knowing one?"

He chuckled and said, "I means running water"

I laughed and said, "It is a beautiful name, and our daughter will be beautiful, that's why I chose it."

"And Jaiden?" he said smiling.

"Ex- boy friend, he was hot." I said giggling.

"No way then." He said seriously.

"Oh Embry I was joking, I have always had a liking to that name. It reminds me of a gentle soul."

"Ah, well I guess we won't have to fight over names. We skipped a step in the process."

I laughed and said, "How will we make it up?"

"Oh I don't know, I would say we should just pretend fight and then settle on those names."

"Sounds good. Good night baby." I said.

"Good night, I love you." Embry said and we fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I HATE BED REST!" I said yelling at Embry who was walking down the hall way to get me food.

Ever since last week the doctor said I should be on bed rest. The whole pregnancy I was fine, but now that they are late, I have to be in bed 24/7. I feel like I am trapped in my own home. I just want to go outside but Embry is taking this bed rest ting to the max. He even carries me to the bathroom. I thought about hurting him, but then again he is a were wolf and he heals too fast for any of the damage I could manage to last.

I heard a knock on the door and thanked god. I decided to get up myself and walked out of the room. I watched Embry open the door not noticing I was standing in the hallway and Sam came in. "Hey Anna!" He said over Embry and Embry turned around and rushed to me.

"Go away, I can walk." I said glaring at his worries.

"You're not supposed to…"

"I don't think she meant I had to be trapped in one place for a week!"

Sam chuckled and said, "Hey Em, I will make sure she is okay."

Embry looked at me and I said, "Go for a walk, go to the store, I don't care."

"I will be right back." He said, I watched his brain trying to turn for a reason to stay but nothing came to him.

I walked over to Sam who said good bye to Embry and we walked into the living room.

"You look great Anna!" He said in a brotherly way.

"You're a bad liar Sam, but I appreciate it all the same. Thanks for coming." I said happily

"I have a purpose" he said smiling.

"And what would that be?" I said feeling uneasy.

"Well, I have a surprise for you. I snuck it into the Twin's room last night while you were asleep."

"What?! What is it?!" I said very excited, I need this right now.

"Let me take you up there and I will show you." He said calmly but I could tell her was excited. I am guessing it is the secret project he had been working on since the day we found out we were having twins.

He helped me up the stairs slowly and held his hands in front of my eyes and led me into the room. He took his hands away and said, "What do you think?"

I looked around the room to see something new. It hit me like bricks. Two wooden cradles were sitting in the spots that were reserved for them.

"Sam! You made these didn't you?!" I said excited and walked over to one and ran my hand along it. It was so beautiful, perfect.

"I did, would have had them done sooner, but I only expected you to have one, so I had to make another to match. You like them?" He said smiling.

"Sam! I love them. They are incredible; you made the one for cooper too then?" I said

"Yep, I like to work with my hands, the garage and furniture building is how I do that. And anyways, I could have my nephew and Niece sleep in just any old crib, now could I?" I walked over to him and wrapped one arm around him because I am too big to wrap both.

"Thank you, I was just yelling at Embry about cradles the other night." I really had, I was saying we were completely unprepared and that he needed to go get some right that second. It took him seconds to calm me, but I was stilled worried about it.

He chuckled and said, "I know, my brother called me worried. I was planning to surprise you when you got home from the hospital, but I figured you would like them sooner."

"Sam you made my day, thank you so much." I waddled over to the cribs and saw that the one for Tallulah had a flower etched onto the head board. I smiled and ran my fingers alone it. It was a lily, it was wonderful. I went back over to Jaiden's and saw that there was a moon etched into it. I felt like crying. They were so beautiful.

"Anna?" I heard Embry's voice call from down stairs.

"Up here." I said.

Embry was up there in an instant, "Did you climb the stairs?!" he said glaring at Sam.

"No I jumped them all, stop Embry your over-"I felt water run down my leg and whispered. "Shit."

"Anna?" Embry said at my side in an instant.

"I um, my water just broke." I said looking at Embry.

I thought he was going to pass out. Sam just looked around and said, "Where is your bag?"

"It's in the car, don't worry." I said and began walking towards the door.

Without warning Embry lifted me off my feet and ran me down the stairs and out the door in record time.

On the way there contractions started, before I had thought they were just labor pains and they were bad, but these, these hurt.

When we got in there we were taken into one of the hospital rooms and Embry stayed by my side chanting "breath, you'll be okay, I love you." I was in so much pain I was squeezing his hand to death and then I heard the doctor say, "Are you ready for the epidural?"

I practically screamed yes and they put the needle in the bottom of my back in my spin. All of the sudden, it didn't hurt as much and I was much calmer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"They are so perfect." Embry said holding Tallulah while I held Jaiden.

"I know." I said. They looked almost exactly alike. Their skin was tan like their father's only a little lighter. Their eyes were shaped like mine and their noses and mouths like Embry. Embry said they looked exactly like me, but I say they look just like him.

"Miss, I'm sorry to disturb you, but your family is waiting outside." A nurse said from the door.

"Thanks send them in." Embry said not wanting to go get them.

"Are you ready?" I said to him.

He laughed and said, "Are you?"

Then Janet came in fallowed by Joe, who was followed by Trish, who was followed by Emily who was followed by Sam. Then Quil, Jared, Kim, Rachel, Paul, Lilly and Andrew, and then to my shock, Jake and Nessie walked in.

Everyone surrounded me and I felt so at home. I let go of Jaiden and handed him to Trish and Embry handed Tallulah over to Janet. Everyone surrounded the babies and Nessie came over to me.

"Oh Nessie, how did you know?" I asked

Jake hugged Embry who was no longer on the hospital bed with me, "Well, actually, we just came back for a visit; we were with Billy when he got the call from Sam. We headed straight here. I am so happy for you." She said and held me hand.

"Thanks, it means a lot that you came."

"If I would have known about your wedding, I would have come to that too."

"I wanted you there, but I didn't know your address, I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be, I am. I guess I will have to make it up to you by shopping like crazy tomorrow. Alice, Bella, and Edward cam with us, I would bet Alice would love to shop for you."

"Oh it's not necessary. We have tons of stuff."

"Never enough." She said.

We laughed and I looked at Jacob, "Hey Anny!" He gave me a big hug and I returned it.

"We missed you round here." I said.

"I missed here, but you should see Alaska, absolutely beautiful."

"Maybe someday." I said laughing.

"They are beautiful." Kim said holing Tallulah, "Jus make sure she keeps her hair long, or else we won't be able to tell them apart."

I laughed and said, "I will remember that."

Everyone told me that they looked like us and even Paul the softy held my little girl. Eventually people filed out and the people who stayed were Sam and Emily, Trish, Janet and Joe, and Lilly and Andrew.

Janet talked about all the clothes she could lend me and so did Emily. Eventually everyone left and we had some peace. The doctor told me that I only had to stay one night because I had kept so healthy during the pregnancy, I was so thankful.

When the nurses took the babies away to go to sleep with the rest I almost cried, I never wanted to leave them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When I got out to the parking lot the next day Embry had set up the surf car as a perfect baby transport vehicle. I laughed a little. He was carrying both the babies in baby carriers that turned into Car seats.

When we got home the whole pack and Jake and Nessie were inside and was laughing and joking around. They didn't yell surprise, but I was surprised. It was around 5 or 5: 30 and Emily and Kim made all the food. A lot of the younger pack member's were there and they got their turn to hold the babies.

I think the twins were in as much shock as we were, they didn't cry or anything, they just rested in the arms of the pack and all the girls. At one point Nessie pulled me aside and said, "I got you some stuff today; let me show it to you."

I laughed and she led me up stairs. When we entered the room I saw a rocking chair made out of wood near the changing table. I looked at that for a second before Nessie said, "Here is their closet."

I think my mouth dropped, Nessie had filled their closet to the max with baby clothes and shoes. I even saw a cute basket filled with all white socks. By the look of the clothes they looked like different sizes.

"Nessie, this is too much." I said pawing through it.

"No its not, it's not enough, I feel horrible about missing your wedding. It's the least I can do. Oh this isn't all." She said winking. I gaped at her.

I turned and looked at the chair, "Do you know where this came from?"

"I do, Billy made it, and he said he got bored, but I think he made it special for you."

I laughed knowing him he would blow it off like it was nothing. I must remember to thank him.

"Are you ready for the rest of your present?"

"I don't know…" I said smiling.

She laughed and I fallowed her to my room. "You didn't" I said and she reached for the closet.

"I did." She giggled and pulled open the closet. There were brand new clothes and shoes everywhere. Then while I was admiring that she pulled out bags of more clothes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get enough time to put them all away. I would have bought stuff for Embry, but Alice can't see his future so she didn't know whether they would fit."

I laughed, "That's okay, and he normally just wears t-shirt, jeans and sweat pants."

She laughed, "Yep. Well, Alice had so much fun shopping for you, she said you were a new canvas, she also said she would like to meet you."

I smiled and said, "That would be nice."

It didn't occur to me she was a vampire until after I said that, but too late now. If she is anything like Nessie I know I will be safe.

"Nessie, thank you so much."

"Really, I enjoyed it. I really missed this place; I will have to come back soon."

I looked at the ground, "When do you leave?"

"Not for a week or so, but still, I miss it."

I smiled and nodded, "I would too."

I heard a small cry from the living room and rushed out to see what was wrong. It turns out it was Cooper, not Tallulah or Jaiden, but I couldn't help but be worried.

It felt like everything was in place. The party didn't last too much longer and I saw Embry talking to the pack outside as I cleaned up a little with Emily. Kim and Rachel were holding the twins and Jacob and Nessie had left for the night.

"What's going on?" I said looking at Emily.

"Embry is probably set up extra patrols while the Cullen's are back, they tend to attract trouble." Emily said tying up a trash bag.

"Oh, okay." I don't want him to be out more.

"Oh Anna, He won't be out very much, he will be here with you, Jared and Quil are taking his shifts for a while." Kim said then touched Jaiden's nose.

All of the sudden I felt bad, I should have to keep him home, but I did need him. Everyone left and the babies were so worn out we put them straight to bed. Embry looked at the chair and gave me a questioning look. I mouthed "Billy" and he nodded his head smiling. I tucked them both in and kissed their cheeks and turned on those handy baby monitors.

We walked into the kitchen and Embry wrapped his arm around my torso and said, "I can't believe all of this."

I thought about what he said and understood completely. We have two babies sleeping upstairs, not just any babies, our babies. We are in our house and we have everything we need. It feels almost too perfect.

"I know." I said.

He sat on the chair and I sat on him, "I love you." He said in my ear.

"I love you too." I said back. We sat there for hours, just thinking about us and our future.


	24. Many Years Later

Chapter 24

The years have flown by, in a crazy way too. When I turned 26 Embry stopped phasing and he started working full time at the diner. When the twins were 4 or so, I became pregnant again. I had a little boy named Matthew. Then I had a little girl a year later named Carlayna and then I had another set of twin boys two years later named Beau (Bo) and Luther. After that I made a commitment to no more kids; it lasted a year and a half when we had a surprise daughter named Joanna.

Now Tallulah and Jaiden are in high school and I feel like I should be an old women. They turned 16 a little while ago. It is kind of scary how fast they grew. The pack is still formed, and I can see them both changing. It scares me more than anything to think of my babies fighting vampires. I secretly hopped that Tallulah wouldn't change, but Embry said he always knew they both would, because they were identical or something like that.

Cooper, the oldest of Sam and Emily, changed last year. He used to be one of Jay's best friends, but when he changed he started hanging with Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady more. He even stopped working at the shop with Jay. He got really upset and didn't understand, and we couldn't tell him. It hurt to see him so upset.

Tally and Jay are really close. They are best friends and siblings. They understand each other better than I ever will. Jay is so chill and soft spoken, and Tally is so smiley and adventurous. Tally is really close to Layna, which surprised me. I always thought sister never got along, and sometimes they don't, but they did. Even though they are really far apart. Jojo hangs out with the boys. Matthew, Beau, Luther always says they put up with her because no one else will, but I can tell they really care.

Time changes a lot of things, Embry and I sure have changed, not really too much physically, but mentally. I am still in my thirties, which is weird because I have so many kids. But I love having the big family.

The one thing that really drives me crazy is the fact that Seth imprinted on Layna. It's not like I am worried about him being "in love" with a little girl, but he is just always around. But, the best thing is, he always volunteers to babysit, or now they call it "hanging out".

I don't know if I am ready for everything to keep changing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What is your problem?!" I hear Tally yell at Jay.

"What do you mean?! I am just saying, you should be careful!" He yelled back in his newly developed deep voice.

I looked over at Embry who was cooking steaks outside. It is the summer and it is beautiful. The younger twins are at a birthday party, Matty is in his room, Layna is with Seth, and Jojo is playing with Lilly's daughter over at their house.

I figured I knew what this was about, Tally had a new boyfriend, not any boyfriend though, and he was new to the pack. He was one of cooper's friends, and that upset him. I know she doesn't know the truth about him.

"Carefull about what?!" she yelled.

"Tal! Don't give me this you know what I am talking about!" Jaiden said.

Embry met my eyes and put down the spatula. The twins have been growing like crazy; we both know this means its coming. Both of us had been walking on egg shells around them and the rest of the family fallowed our lead.

"I know you're mad at Coop but get over it!"

"He has changed! I don't like you hanging around with all of them! They are so.... so…"

"So what?! You can't stop me." I heard him running down the stairs in fury. Of course Jay fallowed right after her. They rarely fight, and when they do, it's bad, it is no wonder Matty hasn't left his room since they started.

"You have the hardest head I know!" he said. I just sat in my chair and sipped my tea, they are now fighting in the doorway to the kitchen and probably don't see me.

"What are you talking about? You haven't shut up for days! I have had ENOUGH!"

"Mom! Tell her she is being stupid!" he said waving over to me.

I looked at them and said, "I can't stop her from seeing Tray."

"Thank you." Tally said smugly crossing her arms.

Embry was behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. All of the sudden Jaiden began to shake and I looked worriedly at Embry.

"Jay! Outside, now!" He said in his, if you don't listen there will be trouble, voice.

"Fine." He said between his teeth. And walking out the door then he glanced back at Tally and said the unimaginable, "Stupid bitch."

I know he was angry, but he never says that stuff to his sister. Ever, unless it is a joke, but this time, he meant it. I looked over to her and began to get up but Embry kept me down. She started to shake too.

My nerves are on edge now, not both, at the same time. Not my babies.

"What did you just call me?!" She said rushing after him.

Embry removed my hand and we fallowed them into the yard.

"You heard me that's what your being." He growled and the shaking increased.

"Take it back." She said furious.

"'You can't make me.' " He said mimicking her.

"I swear to…" she said before she exploded into a black wolf. I starred in horror at Jaiden who then burst at the same time into another black wolf. There was only one way to tell them apart. Tallulah, I think, has a white patch on her chest; Jaiden has one on his forehead. The slammed together at the same time, I don't know if they realized what just happened.

The snarled and ripped at each other and I felt like screaming out, but Embry had warned me that they would be completely out of control when this happened.

All of the sudden they pulled apart and looked at each other. Tally let out a howl and soon Jay joined her. They both looked at us and then took off into the woods. I looked at the ground then at Embry.

"What is going to happen?" I said softly.

"Well, I am sure some of the guys are on patrol, they will fill them in. I don't think we will see them for a couple days though. I'm sorry honey. "

Tears welled in my eyes and I wiped my eye on the back of my sleeve.

He pulled me close and we sat on the back steps for a while as I gazed over our property waiting for them to return.

"Mom?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw Matty walking into the kitchen. I composed myself and said, "Hey sweetie."

"Is it over?" he asked.

I looked at his face and saw his worry and said, "Yes, it's over."

I felt like crying again and then Embry said, "He buddy, want to play some football?"

Matt's face lit up like a light bulb and said, "Yes!"

I laughed and said, "I will go make some dinner and see who all will be here for dinner."

"Okay mom!" He said chasing after Embry.

I found the plate of cold steaks Embry had barely had time to finish and brought them inside. I started to cook and I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said betting it was Kim with the twins; she had to pick up her son Tommy at the party too and said she would drop them off.

"Hey!" She said walking into the kitchen. She was pregnant with her third, and was due in three months.

"Mom!!!" the boys said running in.

I laughed and could tell they were hyper on candy and cake. "Matt and your dad are outside playing football, if you want to join them." I said and they ran past me with delight and I heard Kim's son ask her if it was okay to play. She nodded and laughed.

"I guess I will be here for a bit." She said laughing.

"Yep, so, how was the party?" She volunteered to chaperone because she had made friends with the mother.

"Oh you know, screaming kids, cake, same old same old."

I laughed and said, "Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" she said from the table.

I turned around to look at her. "The twins, they changed."

He mouth hung open, "Together? At the same time? What happened?"

I nodded and said, "They were arguing with each other…"

"They argued? No way!" Kim said knowing how close they were.

"Yeah, and well, they set each other off. It was so scary. They just changed in the yard and started fighting each other in their wolf form. I felt so helpless, as I did when they were having those horrid growing pains."

"Yeah, I bet. I didn't think they could ever do anything else together. Wow."

I laughed and said, "I know… Do you want something to eat?"

She smiled and declined. We talked for a while more and then she said, "I should go, Jared has spent all day with Jane."

I laughed and said, "Ah, he is probably covered in marker by now." Jane is their daughter who is famous for drawing everywhere.

"Oh yeah." She said then waddled over to the door and yelled out, "Tommy! It's time to go!"

I heard an "Aw, mom!" and then she said, "You have spent all day with them, say good bye and we will go rent some movies for tonight!"

He ran inside and was being moody and she waved as she left. I finished all the veggies and potatoes and looked outside to see all three boys tackling Embry. "When will they change?" popped into my head and I felt more tears well up. I shook them away and though, "I have time."

I called Lilly's house only to get a busy tone. I groaned and called her cell. Her oldest daughter was famous at talking on the phone. She is a year or so younger then the twins, I remember Lilly holding my hand when she called her parents, oh god they freaked. Telling her she was too young and blah blah blah. She bore through it though.

She finally picked up the phone and said, "Hey."

"Hola how is my girl?" I said just in time to here Julie scream from somewhere in the house and say, "GET OUT!"

"Causing havoc I assume, give me a second." She tried to muffle the ear piece but failed.

"Gina! Jojo! Get down here now!" she yelled.

I laughed and heard Andrew chuckle in the back ground.

I asked, "Do you want me to come get her now?"

"No no, I promised Gina until after dinner. " she said sighing.

I smiled and said, "Okay…" I heard the front door open again, "I will pick her up after we eat, is that okay?"

"Sounds good, I gotta go, they haven't come down yet. And I hear yelling."

I laughed and said goodbye. I saw Seth in the doorway with Layna. He had taken her out to the movies in town.

"Hey, have fun?" I said smiling to them.

"Yep, when's dinner?" she said smelling the kitchen.

"I was just about to call the boys. Do you want to do it for me?" I said hopeful, I had to tell Seth.

"Not really, but I will." She grumbled.

She walked outside and I said quickly, "The twins changed today."

His smiled slipped and said, "No."

"Yes." I said seriously. I guess since he was in the car he hadn't heard the call for a meeting.

"Oh man, I have to…" he said about to turn.

"Seth are you staying for dinner? Can he mom?" Layna said from behind me. I almost jumped.

"Sorry Laylay, I have to go, I will see you soon." He said quickly and left.

"Okay…" she said looking at me.

I shrugged and all the boys tumbled in like animals. "Go wash your hands." I said pointing to the bathroom.

"But I'm soooo hungry!" Matty said doing a zombie walk towards the table.

"Do what your mother says." Embry said laughing and kissing me on the cheek.

"Ewwww" Chorused around us and I smiled.

"You smell like we t dog." I whispered.

"You like it." He said laughing.

I nodded and watched them all fight their way to the bathroom. We had to do some major building onto my grandmother's house to accommodate us.

We all sat down and ate the dinner and the boys played around like normal.

Then the question came, "where are Jay and Tal?" Beau said looking around like they would appear.

"They went out." I said quickly.

"Where?" Luther said.

"They were fighting earlier and then they left." Matt said looking sideways at me.

I nodded and said, "They are with some friends, I don't know when they will be back."

"What about Jojo?" Layna asked, they got along, but they weren't as close as she was to the boys.

"She is playing with Gina today; I am picking her up after dinner."

She nodded and said, "Ah, quiet."

Embry chuckled. All of our kids were fairly peaceful kids, but Jojo was most upbeat, it was a shock after so many quiet kids.

We talked through dinner and I could feel the absence of the older two. They always added a different angle of energy that I now miss. The rest of the night was uneventful; Embry and I snuggled on the couch after I picked up Jojo and watched a movie. The kids played around the house and outside.

When I saw Lilly we talked about the norm and I made fun of Julie for being on the phone so much and she just stuck her tongue out at me.

We went to bed with every kid already asleep except for the older twins who were nowhere to be known.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It has been a day and a half. This morning Embry caught me putting clothes outside for each kid. I remembered that both had shredded their clothes when they phased.

I am making my third batch of cookies and looking out the window. I started to hum to an old song on the radio and all of the sudden the back door opened.

"Mom!" Tally said with relief and I ran up and hugged her.

"Are you okay? Are you hungry?" I said and saw Jay behind her and hugged him too.

He chuckled and said, "Mom, chill, we are fine."

"I made cookies." I said weakly.

Embry was working at the dinner tonight but he should be home in an hour or so.

Tallulah laughed and said, "I can see that, how many? One hundred?"

"Shut up, I was worried." I said and hit her on the arm with my dish towel.

They both looked at the ground and then Jaiden said, "We're really sorry, about, you know."

I smiled and said, "I already knew it would happen, I worried about everything, remember?"

"Yeah, we do!" Tally said lightening the mood "Is that why you left the clothes out?"

I chuckled and said, "Yep."

I am glad they didn't ask me why I didn't tell them or warn them.

"Is there any dinner left over?" Jay said

I laughed and said, "I made enough for an army, so it should be enough for just you two."

"Ouch mom, think I am a fatty?" Tally laughed knowing she could never be.

"Yeah yeah, go sit."

They ate and I watched them, it occurred to me that things would never be the same. They laughed and joked around and then Jaiden left the table giving a glance at Tally who nodded. I could tell she wanted to tell me something, but what else was there to tell?

"Mom, I have to tell you something." She said looking at her hands.

"Okay…" I said smiling.

"You know how dad imprinted on you?" she said quickly I nodded and she said, "Well, I imprinted on Tray, and he imprinted on me…"

"I figured as much, I am so happy for you." I said and hugged her.

"You, you knew?" She said stuttering.

"How could I not, the way that kid looks at you…" I said making her blush.

"Oh, okay. Well, I am going to get some sleep."She left the room and I knew that she was going to call Tray. I sighed and just cleaned up the table after the two and Embry walked in.

"Honey?" He said appearing in the kitchen.

"Mhm." I said fiddling with the dish cloths.

He came over and kissed me warmly. He looked down at me and said, "What's wrong?"

I looked around but found nothing that could hide from the truth. I just looked into his eyes and sighed, then something came to mind, "Hey Embry?"

"Hm?"

"That first day we kissed we were watching a scary movie, that was the plan the whole time, wasn't it. So you could protect me?"

His face went red like he had been caught red handed then he chuckled and said, "That took you a very long time to figure out."

I glared at him and said, "You little trickster."

He smiled wide and stood up, "Oh you loved it."

I looked at him questioningly as he moved closer and said, "How do you know?"

Then I knew, his hands reached down and swooped me up in his arms, he doesn't have werewolf strength anymore, but he still keeps in shape. He took a breath and whispered in my ear, "Because you love me."

"Embry! Put me down!" I said softly but with authority.

"I don't think so, not until you tell me what's really bothering you."

I mumbled under my breath hoping he had forgot but said, "Its just, I remember when Tallulah and Jaiden were born and every birthday, I remember telling them the legends as bed time stories. Not once in that time did I think about them growing up so soon."

He carried us over to the newly enlarged living room and said, "Oh honey, I know."

We sat in the big comfy chair together and we just thought about all the times we will miss now they are practically grown up. And Tallulah imprinted and found her soul mate!

The phone rang and I heard Jojo answer it, "TALLY!!!!!" she yelled running down the hall way towards her room, "Julie is on the phone!!!!"

I looked at Embry who looked back at me. I just realized that Tally and Julie will not be able to hang out like they used to. Tally has to keep her secret and Lilly most likely won't change. Poor Julie, they have been best friends for so long.

I heard Tallulah grumble from her room and she walked into the hall way and took the phone. She began walking towards the kitchen and I heard her say, "Sorry Jewls can't talk."

"I know I have been gone, sorry, I just, can't talk." There was silence and I heard Julie's voice over the phone.

"No, I can't tomorrow. I'm sick, sorry." Another pause then, "Julie, stop, don't be mad. Don't tell me I'm not sick! How would you know! [ pause] Whatever Julie, we are done with this conversation I have to go."

I heard a yell on the other line and the phone beep off. Then another crashing sound came and both Embry and I jumped to our feet. I walked into the kitchen to find the phone smashed into pieces on the floor and Tally shaking.

"Tal?!" I heard Jay from up stairs.

"Tally, honey?" I said moving closer. She was shaking like no other and Jay appeared by my side.

"Outside, now." Embry said looking at twins and Tally turned to look at us and I could see pain and sadness etched into her eyes and Jay grabbed her hand and led her outside.

I looked up at Embry who just said, "It will be okay."

I just nodded and started to clean up the mess. Then Carlayna walked into the kitchen and looked at both of us and said, "What is going on? I haven't seen Seth for days and Tally won't say a word to me."

I could tell she was upset and I had no answers for her. "Baby, I don't know." It was a lie, but I can't tell her the truth. She will know someday.

"Fine." She said stubbornly and looked at Embry. "Dad? Do you know?"

"Yes, but you can't know right now." He looked stone still and she took a deep breath.

She then did something I didn't expect, "WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE A BABY?! ALL OF YOU! I AM TEN YEARS OLD! I WANT TO KNOW!"

Carlayna was never the "I am going to scream and shout" type of girl. That was always Tally or Jojo.

"We just can't tell you, please understand that." I said reaching out to her to hug her.

"I don't have to." She whimpered. I could tell she missed Seth, he was normally around every day and with the new members and everything he had canceled coming over.

I held her tight and said, "How about some coco?"

She nodded and said, "I will go get Jojo, she was playing with me before I left."

I nodded and I started to boil milk on the stove. They both came back in and sat around the table. I made the coco and we laughed and talked. We convince Embry to go get us a girly movie and we watched it in the living room.

The door closed quietly in the kitchen and I turned around and looked through the doorway. Both the twins gathered in the kitchen and then looked at us in the living room. Tally nodded to Jay and he waved as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Tally walked into the living room and said, "Hey guys, may I join you?"

"Of course honey." I said glad she wanted to be with us.

She smiled and looked around and saw a spot next to Layna and went to sit down. Since they were so close neither Tallulah nor I were expecting what happened next.

Tally sat down next to her and went to hug her. Layna moved away from her and Tally said angrily, "What's up?"

Layna looked at her furiously and said, "Oh your talking to me now, well, I am not talking to you."

Jojo turned in their direction and looked at me, she is still really young, but she knew this couldn't be good.

"Layna, I'm sorry." Tally said softly

"I don't care. I don't like this movie anyways, I am going to bed." Layna said getting up and walking out, "Night mom, Night Jojo."

I looked at Tally who looked shocked. Jojo looked at us both and told her goodnight then said, "I'm going to bed too, night mommy!"

She ran over and hugged me and I kissed her forehead, "Love you baby girl"

"Love you too! Will you tuck me in?" she said smiling.

"Sure honey bug. I will be right in, you get into bed."

She nodded and left. I looked over to Tallulah who now had had her face covered with her hands and said, "Mom, I don't know what to do."

I smiled and said, "She will get over it, I promise."

"Who?! Layna who now hates me because I wasn't here and I can barely speak to her, or Julie who I have to hide things from!?"

I looked at the screen where the end of the chick flick was playing and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know. Layna loved you no matter what. You can still be friends with Julie, you just can't tell her."

"I want to tell them both, the whole truth. Julie already knows I am hiding things from her, she is so mad."

"I know, I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"I don't want too." She said weakly

"Oh honey." I went over and hugged and kissed her.

I felt her shrink a little and become a little girl again. I held her and she cried a little. I can only imagine what she is going through, and with her sister and best friend mad at her, it only gets worse. She stopped crying wiped her eyes and said, "I am going over to Tray's."

I looked at her trying to find words to keep her with me but I could tell she needed him right now. "Okay, come home soon."

She nodded and left quickly. Embry walked into the room and said, "Sam is calling an Elder's meeting right now. He says something is going on." I nodded and watched him walk out the door.

I remember the day Sam became the tribal leader. Billy black died and new positions in the counsel needed to be filled. Sue Clearwater gave up her seat when Billy died and moved in with Charlie Swan. Old Quil Alteara died a long time ago. Sam became automatic leader due to his Pack status, then Embry, and then every member of the original pack that stopped phasing. It was their way of still being a part of the pack.

I went into the kitchen to make tea. I heard someone walking down the hallway and then into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Jaiden said from the doorway.

"Hey honey, what's going on?" I said looking at him.

"Can I have some tea too? Can we just talk like we used to?" he said moving for the table.

I nodded and smiled. I looked at him realizing how much he looks like Embry, in almost every way, except the eyes, he has my green eyes. And my face shape. Other than that, he was all Embry. It was the same with Tally except she had my girly figure and her eyes were brown not green.

I put the tea down in front of him.

"Mom, I don't know how to do this." He said and I could tell he did not just mean the werewolf thing.

"Do what honey?"

"You know, growing up so fast, being a protector, letting my sister be carried away by a werewolf. I don't know how to handle it. I understand this isn't the worst thing in the world, but I am scarred, I don't know what to do. How did dad do it?"

I thought back to when I met him and said, "I wasn't there when he first changed, he changed two and a half years before I met him. It doesn't matter how he did it though, it matters how you do it."

"Well, I, I don't know mom. At least Cooper and I are friends again, I feel bad now for getting so angry with him."

I nodded and took a sip of tea, "Yes, it was hard for him too; it was hard for ever pack member. You will be fine, I promise. "

"It hurts too though, for me to see Tally to having such a hard time. I mean, before we changed I could feel her pain and thoughts, not its worse, like amplified. I understand where Julie is coming from because I have been there. She won't change will she?"

I looked out the window and saw the cloud rolling, "No, I don't think she will. It will be okay."

"And Layna is mad at her too?"

"How did you know about that?" I said, that had just happened.

"Mom, I have super natural hearing, come on." He laughed and I saw his eyes light up.

"Oh right." I said looking down.

"I didn't expect it though; Laylay and Tally have always been very close. Plus Layna is not the type to get angry, what is going on with her? "

I knew exactly, "Jay, she is growing up, she is ten, and she is nothing close to stupid. She can see the shift as easily as I can, Jojo, Beau, and Luther may not because they are so young, but she can. Plus, they were so close, then Tally just disappears for three days and then doesn't even speak to her when she gets back, imagine how she must feel. Oh, and she hasn't seen Seth for three days, since you guys changed."

Jay took it all in and nodded, he was the calmest of all my sons. He understood other perspectives much easier than most boys. I loved that he was like that. Mathew took after him that way, but was a little louder because of the twin boys and Jojo.

"I'm scared for Matty." Jay said looking down at the table.

I knew what he meant; Matty was going to be one of the next boys to change. "I know." I said softly and taking his hand. Matty is twelve, the years have flown by so far, why not now with him?

"Can we stop it?" He said knowing the answer.

"No, we can't." I said looking around the kitchen and finding it was pretty late.

"And then the twins, Layna and Jojo won't change, they can't. What about Tommy? Oh no, and no, all of our family's friends have sons that will change. Why did this happen?"

"I'm sorry I have no answer."

"So Seth imprinted on Layna?" he said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah." I said laughing.

"I always wondered why he was around so much, now I don't think he is as weird." He chuckled and smiled.

"Yep, so now I know at least two of my children will find their soul mate."

I looked over to him and he looked out the window, "I hope I do."

I got up and hugged him, "You will."

"Thanks for the tea mom, I have to go patrol tonight for the second time." He said.

I looked at him worried and he said, "I volunteered, I didn't want to think about it. Tally doesn't go until the end of the week and we do it together. I am with Cooper and Brady tonight."

"So Brady, Collin, and Seth don't patrol together anymore?" I said thinking of when Embry was Alpha

"They do, just not tonight, Brady is coming tonight because he is covering for Tray. Plus Collin Imprinted on one of the new high school girls."

"Really?" I said excited.

"Yeah, she is a senior from Texas, so is not Native American at all, but he is in total love with her. I think he is telling her tonight."

I soaked up the gossip and said, "Good for him, he deserves it. Maybe Brady will soon."

Brady had dated almost every girl he could looking for his one and only, I felt bad for him. "Yep, oh and did you know about Cooper and Katrina?"

"I did, Emily told me when it first happened." I laughed and he did too. Katrina was one of Jake's cousins who moved here a while ago with her single mother to live in Billy's old place. Jake had told them they could have it since he didn't live there anymore.

"I have to go mom, love you." He said and kissed me on the cheek and ran out the back door.

"Be safe!" I said behind him. I watch him ran into the forest and put our mugs in the sink.

All of the sudden I felt bad I had forgotten to tuck Jojo in. I rushed to her room to find her fast asleep in her bed perfectly snug. I smiled in thankfulness, she had been very tired from playing with the boys all day.

I walked to check in on Layna and she was sleeping soundly in her bed. Went to the twins' room which had a connecting door to Matty's room. Before I opened it I heard a noise on inside. They should have been asleep hours ago.

I opened the door quickly to find them all staring brainlessly at the video game they were playing.

"Mom!" Matty said first.

"Ah!" I said holding my hand up. "Bed, now."

They started to protest but with the look on my face they all grumbled and turned off the T.V. and I took the game out with me. I kissed the twins goodnight and then walked into Matty's room. I kissed his forehead and he said good night. I was just about to leave the room when he said, "I always knew they were true."

I spun on the spot and felt like throwing up. "Excuse me?" I said going to sit on his bed.

"The legends .I always knew." I looked into his eyes and could tell there was nothing I could say to convince him he was wrong.

"You know you can't tell any of the other kids. How did you find out?" I said running my hands through his shaggy hair.

"I saw them change. I heard you all run outside and then, I saw it through my window." I looked at his window for a split second realizing how silly it was I hadn't realized it.

"I see, but promise me you will keep it a secret. You cannot tell anyone."

"I promise." He said and a wave of tiredness hit him. "Can I talk to Jay about it though?"

I thought about what jay had said earlier and said, "Sure, he might like that. Good night Matty."

He nodded and rolled over and I left his room quietly.

I walked back down the stairs and into my room and changed into flannel bottoms and a shirt to go to sleep in. I looked around the room that had changed so much over the years. On one anniversary Embry had decided to give us a master suit bedroom. I loved it, we have our own bathroom and I have a much bigger closet. It was more my taste then his, but we had huge beautiful windows and he said that's all he wanted. Other renovations we had to do were for more bedrooms, that is another reason we got the suit. We had to put a three sink bathroom upstairs and 6 more bedrooms. It sounds insane and I don't know how we did it, I just hope we don't have any more children, Layna will kill Jojo is they have to share a room.

I closed the curtains and turned off the over head lights and went to bed. I lay there thinking about how much life has passed me by and how much I enjoyed every minute of it. I have to work in the morning at the diner with Embry. I am the manager now and Embry is head cook. Trish still owns it, but the funny thing is, she and Ron got married! Finally she realized he was a cool guy, he says he is not good enough for her, but she says otherwise. They are retired and just living off the business. We see them all the time and they come over for dinner a lot.

I was reading one of my favorite books, Pride and Prejudice, when I heard Embry enter the room. I was almost asleep my eyes could barely stay open. Deep down I knew I was waiting for him, but didn't want to admit it.

"I missed you." He said sliding into bed and pulling me into him.

"I missed you too." I said sighing into the covers. "How was the meeting?"

"I will tell you in the morning, you're so tired, let's go to sleep."

I didn't really care at this moment, I was just glad he was home. I mumbled "I love you." And he chuckled and kissed the back of my neck and said, "I love you more."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I opened the Diner and turned on the sign. Tally showed up for her shift ten minutes late, but I don't care. I have Rachel and Paul's son as our dish washer because Jay works at the garage with Sam and some of the other boys. It was another strangely nice day and people came from all around to come eat. Ever since we put ads in surrounding towns, we have had very good business. We also repainted the outside and made it nicer.

I hired Lana as the night manager after I got promoted and decided I needed help when Trish said she would only be owner from then on. When the afternoon rush was over I told Tally to go and she was picked up by Tray. Embry and I worked until Lana and the night cook showed up. Lana got married a couple years after I did. She has a son a year older then Jojo and they went to day care together. They are just about best friends, his name is Jakoda.

When I got home I heard everyone outside playing in the yard. I went out there and saw Seth with the boys playing football. Seth was our babysitter; the best part is he was free. I assume that he had apologized to Layna because she was out there playing and laughing with the rest of them. I heard Jay coming down the stairs. I turned around and realized it was the first real time he has seen his dad since he got home. I watched as they shook hands and then hugged. I felt the pull of emotion from across the room. I felt tears but pushed them back.

I gave both a kiss on the cheek and went to change into comfortable clothes. When I came back out everyone was playing the game. I decided I would too. It was so much fun; I was on the team with Layna, Matty, Jaiden, and Luther. Seth, Embry, and Beau were on the other side. I played until I was sweaty and decided to go grab some drinks. On my way in the Jaiden asked if I could make a sandwich and the rest of the kids spoke up. I laughed and went inside. I brought out some food to our outdoor table and everyone gathered around and ate quickly. I sat down in the recliner chair in the sun and heard a knock at the door.

"Come around back!" I called out.

I saw Julie walk around our small path and I put on my everything is okay face. "Hey Julie, come join us!"

"Sorry Anny I just came to talk to Tallulah." She looked at the ground and then back up at me. She looked exactly like her except that she had black hair and tanned skin.

"I'm sorry sweetie, she isn't here right now."

I saw her face turn red with anger, "Of course she's not." She said and I sighed, "Thanks anyways, I guess I will catch her another time."

I could tell she was hurt and she started to walk down the path back to the road. I could tell she had walked the whole way, "Do you want a ride?" I said smiling.

"No thanks, I like to walk."

I felt so bad for her; it was like the Cooper- Jaiden dilemma all over again. All of the sudden I saw Jay rush past me and fallow her to the front. Right when she was about to disappear in front of the house he touched her shoulder and turned around.

"Will you stay?" I heard him say.

I could see she was about to cry and would say no but then her face changed and she said, "I don't know…"

"Please? I promise it will be fun." He touched her hand softly and she blushed.

"Okay." She said smiling softly.

I looked at Embry who answered the question in my eyes. He just nodded and shrugged. I smiled happily, and he was worried the night before.

They walked back together and the game restarted we all played and of course she was on his team. The problem was he spent his whole time making sure she would be okay and not playing very well. I told them I quit and she laughed and said she would join me. When we sat down I watched her for a bit and I could see she was watching him who of course, kept showing off with his abilities. I saw Embry smirk at him a couple times.

Finally the game ended and Jay asked Julie to go for a walk. As they walked into the woods I sighed and Embry put his arm around my shoulders. "I am happy for him." I said looking up at him.

"I am too." He said smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Mom?" I heard from the front door.

"Yes Hun?" I said pulling the pizza out of the oven.

Tally walked in with Tray, "Hey Mrs. Call."

I laughed and said, "Just call me Anny, everyone else does."

He smiled and Tallulah said, "Where is Jay?"

"Oh he went for a walk." Said not letting anything slip.

"Oh Okay, I guess I will see him later… will he be home for dinner?"

"I don't know." I said sounding like an irresponsible parent.

"Okay, well, is it okay if Tray stays for dinner?"

"Sure, why not?" I will just make two more pizzas. I headed toward the freezer.

She laughed and nodded then pulled him into the living room. Embry walked in from outside and I said, "Tray and Tallulah are in the living room."

He smiled and I saw a gleam in his eye, "Great, I will go say hello!"

I studied him for a minute and said, "Be nice."

"How could I not." He said and started to walk out. Then he turned back to me and pulled me close. "I forgot something." He said quietly and met my lips. I felt my inside squirm and my hands feel through his hair.

"Mmm." He said before pulling away.

"We don't have to stop." I said pulling him back for another kiss. It worked and then he pulled away.

"I have to make sure our kids are okay in the living room… I'll be back." He winked at me and I blushed and went back to what I was doing. I listened to the living room and smiled.

"Hello Tray, I'm Tallulah's father." He said in a serious voice. I could tell he was messing with the kid and was using his ex-alpha power of scaring him.

"It-It's nice to meet you, Mr. Call."

"And you too. Are you taking good care of my little girl?" He said and I had to go see his face.

I crept to the doorway where Tray's back was to me and Embry's face was filled with fake- hard lines and Tally smiled from beside him.

"Yes sir." Tray said quickly.

"How do I know that?" He said trying not to smile, but Tray was oblivious.

"I, um, I wouldn't, uh…" he went silent and looked at the ground.

Then Embry lost it and began to laugh and so did Tally, "Sorry Son, I was just messing with you, it's nice to meet you for real."

I saw Tray visibly relax and he looked at Tallulah. "That was mean." I said from the doorway.

"Ah, I was just having some fun. Call it an initiation to the family." Embry said still laughing.

Tray still hadn't said anything, but when he turned to look at me he was laughing nervously along.

"Well, dinner is almost done. Tally would you tell the boys and Jojo to wash their hands?"

"Sure." She said smiling then said, "Where is Layna?"

"Oh, after our football game she went out with Seth to dinner then to the arcade in Forks."

Her face fell and she said, "Oh, okay." Then she walked off with Tray to get the boys cleaned up for dinner.

When we all sat down Tray took Jay's spot and he fit right in to our family groove. Embry made bad jokes like normal and he joined the conversation like he had been there for years. I am glad they found each other. The boys loved having a new guy around and made constant fun of him and Tally, until Tally told them she would do damage if they said anything else.

I heard laugher outside and we all turned towards the door as Jaiden and Julie walked through.

"Hey, is there any food left?" Jay said the second he walked in.

I looked a Tallulah whose eyes automatically fell onto their hands which had not separated. Julie looked at her like she didn't know her. They both remained silent and then Jaiden grabbed a piece of pizza and shovel it into his mouth.

"We need to talk." Julie said finally. It was so quiet in the kitchen I could hear a leaf outside fall.

"Okay." Tally said not moving.

"Outside." Julie said. Embry looked worried and so did both boy-wolves.

"Fine." Tally said mouth barely moving. She gave a look to Tray who was holding her hand and he let go. Julie did the same thing to Jay who didn't seem to want to let her go.

"Okay Luther, Beau, it's your turn to do dishes." I said and everyone cleared the table, they groaned but still got to work. Tray and Jay stood by the back door looking out. All of the sudden a yell came from outside.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!" It was Julie, I could tell because she sounded like her mother.

"Don't yell." Tally said a little loud

"I can yell if I want to!" she spat back

"Try to understand!" Tally said sounding furious.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME ANYTHING!" Julie said

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Tally yelled over her.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Julie screamed.

"We are." Tally said weakly.

"No, I don't think we are." Julie said.

I saw Tally shaking and I almost cried out. Tally said something between her teeth to Julie who had turned her back on her.

Julie turned around in a rage and yelled, "TALLULAH DON"T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Just be careful."

"That's rich." She spat out. I looked at Jay whose eyes were wide and I could see him shaking a little and I wondered what he heard what I didn't.

Tray all of the sudden jumped into motion and ran out the door. I saw him whisper in her ear and they left and ran into the woods. Julie's face looked even madder at this and said, "Fine, run, I don't care anyways. Don't talk to me again, got it!"

Tally looked back hurt and the disappeared into the forest. Julie just sank to the ground in cross legs and put her head in her hands and started to cry. Jay was next to her in seconds. I looked at Luther and Beau who had just decided to ignore the argument like it was nothing and was finishing up the dishes.

"I'll put them away." I said to them and they said thanks and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Embry walked back into the room and said, "Is it over?"

I looked back outside the open door and said, "I guess so."

Embry and I put away the dishes and I made tea. We talked out our day and what was new when Seth and Layna came through the door. Embry walked up to him and asked him something and he nodded.

Embry then turned to me and said, "Let's go for a walk."

I smiled and said, "Okay."

Seth waved at us as we passed him and Layna on the couch. The night was clear and wonderful. We walked down the familiar roads and down to the beach. Our hands were linked and I thought of all the times we had done this when we first met and when we were still young.

"Quil is asking Claire to marry him tonight." He said matter of factly.

"Wow, it's amazing she is now twenty." I said thinking of her as a four year old.

"I know, I feel old." He said joking.

"So do I." I said and we walked down the path to the beach.

"You look beautiful." Embry said moving closer to me.

"Sure." I said thinking of my jeans and t-shirt apparel.

"You always do." He said sincerely.

"Thank you honey, I love you." I said softly listening to the ocean

"I love you too."

I thought more about Quil and Clair, remembering when she used to babysit for us. "She is almost done with the degree right?" I said

"Yes I think she graduates soon, that's why she took year round classes, to get it done sooner."

"Does she know where she wants to start teaching?" I said

"Of course, here." He laughed and I sighed, I knew that.

"Well, I think she will be an amazing teacher."

"Yes she will." He said smiling.

We walked around the beach and talked about the old days and how much has changed and then we headed home. When we got there Seth and Layna were playing cards and the boys and Jojo were up stairs playing video games. Seth left when we got home and I figured he was on patrol tonight. Layna headed to bed and Embry went up and told the rest of them it was time. He tucked Jojo in for me too.

I decided to go see if Jay was in his room, and as I passed Jojo's room I heard Embry reading to her. She was such a daddy's girl.

I knocked on his door then opened it. I saw him sitting on his bed reading and I smiled.

"Hey." I said walking over to him.

"Hey mom." He said. We have always been very close; he used to tell me a lot while Tally was closer to Embry.

"How did it go?" I said thinking of Julie.

"You know I imprinted on her didn't you?"

"Of course, I am a mother, I know everything." I said laughing.

"Yeah yeah, well, after Tal had to leave before she phased she cried for a while and then asked me if I knew the secret."

"Oh." I said under my breath.

"Yeah, and I couldn't lie to her, so I told her. She wasn't freaked at all, it was lucky. I thought it might be too soon, but, I don't know, it wasn't I guess."

"Well I am happy for you then."

"Yeah, I am too. I took her home and then that was that. How was your walk?"

"It was nice." I said. "Are you going to see her tomorrow?"

"Yes, if it's nice we are going to the beach."

"Awesome." I said, "You know I love you?"

"Mommmmm" he groaned.

"Is that a yes?" I said laughing.

"It's a yes, don't get sappy on me." He said smiling too.

"Me? Sappy? No way, your dad is the one who will cry when you graduate, not me."

"Mhm, sure. I love you mom, good night."

"Good night baby." And I kissed his forehead.

I left his room and went down stairs.

When I got down there Embry swooped me into a hug and kissed me softly. "What was that for?" I sad laughing.

"For being so amazing." He said sweetly.

I smiled and we walked over to the couch and turned on a hallmark movie. I was almost asleep when Tally came in alone.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey, sorry for being home so late." She said whispering.

"Ha, I wouldn't worry about that. Are you okay?" Embry said.

"Yeah dad I am fine." She rolled her eyes, "Is Layna in her room yet?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said starting to get up but finding it impossible.

"Okay, I need to talk to her." She said.

"She might be sleeping." Embry said.

"Yeah, oh well, I will wake her up, its summer and she doesn't have to get up for work, I do." She smiled and rushed up the stairs.

"Let's go to bed." Embry said smiling.

"Sounds good." I said yawning.

He picked me up softly and laid me down in the bed. All of the sudden I didn't feel like sleeping and when Embry got into bed I ran my hands through his hair and kissed his hair. He shivered and turned around to kiss me. Our lips met and electricity shot through me, some things never change.

We molded into one and fell asleep tangled in the sheets.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ally!!" Rang through the house and I groaned in Embry's arms.

"Hey guys!" she said form the hall way. "Where are your parents?"

"Sleeping." They all chimed.

Embry chuckled from behind me and mumbled, "Not anymore."

I smiled and Got out of bed and threw on a robe over my PJ's. Embry fallowed behind me in the same ratty sweat pants he has been wearing for years. I walked into the kitchen to see ally sitting at the table talking to Jojo.

"Morning." I said going for the teapot.

"Good morning!" She said putting on her good kid face.

She has been coming around a lot since she started dating. Paul and Rachel's son who was barely a year younger than her. Of course, he had changed like the rest of the boys and Janet was convinced that they were a cult. Ally knew the truth and they had been getting in constant arguments.

"Whats up?" Embry said coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing just thought it would be nice to see you." She said looking at Jojo.

I studied her for a bit then shrugged. I started to make some breakfast while Jojo chatted her ear off. I have no clue where the rest of the kids are, I assume Jay is still sleeping and most likely Matty too. The younger twins must be playing in their room and Tally is probably at work by now. It is my day off.

We sat down around the table and ate some food and Jojo ran off to play with her brothers.

It was quiet until Allison said, "So I heard about Tally and Jay, are they okay?"

I looked up and said, "Oh yeah, they are fine." When the kids were younger Allison used to come around all the time and play with the twins. They used to be very close, but when she entered school before them they separated a bit. She only became closer to us when Cooper first changed and Jay and her started hanging out more and more.

"Yeah, they are fine. Jay might be upstairs if you want to go talk to him."

She shook her head and looked out the window.

"Is something wrong Al?" Embry said watching her closely.

"Um, well, I guess, yeah. There is." Her face fell into a mask of almost on the brink of losing control.

"And that would be?" I prompted.

"Don't get angry." I nodded thinking of all the times she had shared a secret with me and how Janet used to get jealous of the closeness between us.

"I guess I will have to see, just tell me whats going on." I said wondering what's going on.

She started tapping her fingers on the table and had a nervous knee. "I um, I don't know how it happened. I mean I do, but I didn't think it would, I, we were so careful. I just don't know I can't…" she started to cry and took deep breaths.

She kept talking but it was incoherent. Embry looked at me as if I knew and then one in audible words sounded like baby. I was thrown back to the time I found out I was pregnant and then stared at her bewildered.

"No." I said.

She looked up and nodded. She is seventeen! She is still a kid! Not even graduated! A high school Junior! How could she be so careless! She is so smart. She was going to go to college and, oh my god!

"Who's the father?" Embry said like a robot

She tried to grin and said, "My damn imprint."

He didn't smile and she looked uneasy. Embry loved her almost as much as he loved the kids. I could see his mind trying to work. I reached out for her hand and said, "It will be okay."

She took it and began sobbing. All of the sudden I heard a crash in the hallways and we all turned to see Jay shaking.

"I am going to kill him." He said and stormed out.

Of course, there was not stopping him and Ally started to sob harder.

"Oh no, I have to warn him. Oh my gosh, I haven't told him yet. He is going to be so upset. "She kept going repeating what she needed to do but couldn't.

A wave of calm passed over Embry's face and he said, "Have you told your parents?"

She laughed hysterically and said, "You're kidding right? They hate him, think he is into drugs. They told me last night that I had to break up with him. I don't know what to do! What did you do?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Don't worry, they don't hate him, they are just scarred of losing you. I was when Tally met Tray." Embry said trying to sooth her.

Layna walked into the kitchen and said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing honey." I said over Ally's head.

She looked like she was going to argue but decided against it and walked out of the room.

We sat there for a while until I heard the door slam open. "Al?!" I heard Levi call from the door.

"Oh my god." She said putting her head in her hands.

"Al, I- I'm so sorry." He said walking over to her.

Jay walked in and still looked angry. I surveyed Jonny's face for a second and say welts quickly healing around is eye and forehead and his bare chest showed scratches, that didn't look bad, but were most likely painful when they happened.

"No, I'm sorry; I just didn't know what to do." She said looking into his eyes.

I nodded us out to the living room and I said to Jay was, "What the hell happened?!"

His chin stayed in it stubborn position and he said, "I knew he was on patrol so I phased and found him. I didn't know he didn't know. My only thought was I was going to rip his throat out. Then he was fighting back wondering why and I flashed him everything I overheard and saw and he stopped fighting and let me hurt him. I stopped and he jumped up and ran here."

"You know killing him wouldn't have done any good." Embry said with a smile.

"Maybe not, but it sure felt good." Jay laughed back.

We talked for a bit and Jay took off to go see Julie. I wonder if Julie told Lilly, probably not.

I looked at Embry who was eavesdropping in the kitchen. I smiled and he looked over to me and held out his hand. I took it and wrapped up close to him. They talked and Ally was still sniffing a bit. Then they stood up and Embry and I backed away a bit.

They walked in so close there was no air in-between them. "I am going to go tell my parents now."

I studied her and nodded.

"Thank you." Levi said reaching out to shake Embry's hand and Embry nodded but kept his face like stone.

They walked out and we walked into the kitchen. "Is it safe to come down now?" I heard Luther call.

They most likely wanted to watch T.V. "Yes, do you want some breakfast?"

The younger twins and Matty swooshed past me and yelled a chorus of "No's!"

I laughed and I heard the beginning of a cartoon turn on.

Then I made some tea and sat down with Embry. I was just looking into his eyes when I said, "So, What happened at the meeting last night?"

The mood was broken like it had been when Allison came over and his face fell. "It's nothing really."

I glared at him and said, "Come on, don't do that to me."

He looked into my eyes and said, "You're not going to want to hear this."

I felt my blood go a little colder and said, "Oh well."

I saw his indecision in his eyes and I touched his cheek. His lips parted and he took a long breath and said, "The Cullen's came back for a visit a couple weeks ago, not all of them, Jake and Nessie were on their anniversary trip. They just wanted to make sure. I guess there was a spy in the woods for the vampires who we were wary of before. The psychic one, Alice, told us that they won't be here for another year and a half. They will be big when they come though. It will be hard, I don't think they know we know yet…" his voice dropped.

I felt my knees shaking and could imagine the look of horror on my face. I nodded taking it in. "Oh, Anny, don't cry." I hadn't noticed the tears forming. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

I shook my head clear and straightened up, "Of course you should have. Don't be silly. What, what happens now?"

I thought he might say nothing but he spoke once more, "Well, The pack had a huge meeting, there are more of them than ever before, but a year and a half is a long period of time, they think it is possible that the transformation process will become faster, more kid turning sooner. The Cullen's are looking for friends, but they don't know how many favors they can call up again. Jake is coming back to help train the new guys. Anna, it will be okay, we have been through this before."

I looked at the window, "You have. They haven't"

I heard his mind click to what I was thinking. The Tallulah and Jay, they would be fighting. I had no control, they could die.

"They will be fine, they have time to train. I promise, I won't let anything happen to them. "

I studied his face, "You don't have any control."

He face all of the sudden lit up like a light bulb, "I do though."

I kept watching feeling lost and then his word triggered something. "You don't mean? You stopped phasing ages… There is no way… Is there?"

I could tell he was happy, but I couldn't even muster it. "It all happened last night. Alice came and Jared, Paul, Sam, Andrew, and some of the other guys. It was a normal meeting until after. Alice left and Paul being the anger management case almost fallowed her car home to rip it to shreds. His son has been going through the process lately. He was so angry; when we held him back he just changed. We were in such shock our instincts kicked in and we changed too. We fought amongst ourselves until we realized. It was Cooper who brought us back to reality, only when he heard his father's voice. It has happened before, when the first guy who changed saw his sons in danger of being killed, even though he was old, he changed again. I guess we just needed to come back for this."

I felt like I was drunk, my world was moving in ten different directions, my thought would process, my mouth couldn't speak. Not only were my son and daughter, my little nephew, and the kids I had helped babysit so often would be fighting vampires, now my love, my soul, would be fighting with them. I couldn't lose them. Not like this, not ever, this wasn't right. I am the human one here, I should die first.

"No." I said getting angry.

"Shhh, they might hear you!" He said nodding towards the living room.

I felt my face turn hot, I haven't been this angry since I was pregnant. And I don't get angry as easily as I used to. I saw his face turn into caution mode.

"Outside, now." I said pointing out the door.

"Maybe we should stay…" he said hopelessly.

I glared at him and if I were a teapot I would be steaming and whistling like crazy. The second the door was shut behind me he said, "Don't be angry, this is good, more numbers."

"No, stop, quit. I don't care. You're not doing this."

His face went blank. "Hun, you know I can't do that."

"Yes. You. Can." I said trying not to yell. "You did it once. You can do it again."

"I have to do this." He said looking at his shoes.

It was boiling point for me I couldn't do anything and I was not calming down anytime soon. I looked into his eyes and saw that it was resolute and felt like ripping my hair out, yelling at whatever god exists, stomping my foot and wailing. "Fine." Was all I said and I walked back into the house.

I did not look back to see his face but he fallowed me in and said lowly, "Please, don't be mad."

"Don't tell me what to do, I will be mad for as much as I want. Leave, me, alone." I don't know how I did it, it hurt me so much too, but I couldn't do this now. I thought everything was going great. This is not great.

"Anny…" He tried; I just turned my back on him and began cleaning the kitchen spotlessly. He walked out and said something about going down to the shop to help Sam. And I just nodded. The cartoons in the living room were blaring and I said nothing. I was washing off the cabinet knobs when the phone rang. I sighed hoping nothing worse could happen.

"Hello?" I said not caring.

"Anna?" Janet said over the phone. All of the sudden I remember poor Ally telling her parents about the baby.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"No, you know perfectly well. She just told us."

"And?" I said already having a feeling what happened.

"We kicked her out." She said like ice. I felt my stomach roar and instantly felt bad for Ally.

"Don't you think that is a little….?"

"No I don't and I would appreciate your support, this is her problem, I want her to deal with it on her own. Do not let her move in with you." She said it like a mother would talk to a child. I was in a bad enough mood as it was.

"You have no place to tell me what to do in my own home Janet." We used to be so close, but when Ally came to me with her problems she developed a jealousy that I understood, but could not cure.

"I have a right to do what I want with my family."

"Which you have just proven by throwing a scared girl out of her house."

"Don't you dare judge me." Her southern accent cut across like a knife. I was about to say something to stop the arguing when she said, "Its not I am the one with tons of children running around unorganized. I didn't get pregnant when I was barely 19." The way she said it was with so much disgust I wanted to cry out. She my life was bad? I loved each of my children, every loud meal, and every scream of pleasure. In the end, if my kids were happy I was happy.

"You, I…" I didn't know what to say, words couldn't help me through this, "I may be lower to you, but I am much happier, don't you dare think for one minute I regret anything. Take your judging to someone who cares, we are obviously not family." After I said it I felt more anger, it's like fire, uncontrollable. You know when they say fighting fire with fire only makes more fire, which is exactly what we did.

"Anna…" She started and I was so angry I couldn't hear, with Embry, her, the vampires, I couldn't take it.

"You look down on me for my life choices, I always knew, but this is too much. I will not allow you to tell me what to do or let you verbally abuse me. Good bye." I hung up and looked at the phone.

Sank down to the floor and put my head in my knees. "Mom?" I heard Layna call from the door.

I looked up at her trying not to cry, "Mourning, sorry about earlier."

"No its okay, are you okay?" She said.

I could see her worry and thought back to the times I saw my mother cry and said, "I will be okay. It will be okay. Hungry?"

She laughed and said, "I cannot believe you are worried whether I am hungry or not when Ally is pregnant and Aunt Janet kicked her out!"

I laughed too, "You little sneak. Just like your father. Get over here." I said holding out my arms.

She sat down next to me and hugged me. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mom."

We sat there for a minute until I heard the front door open and shut and Tally walked in. "What's going on?"

"A lot. We should talk. Lay, can you go in another room?"

She frowned at me but got up anyways. Tally watched her out and then came up to me and said, "So you heard?"

"Heard what?" I said wondering what she knew.

"About the Cullen's and all of that? And about dad?" I nodded and she sighed.

"That's not all though." I said and her face looked surprised.

I told her everything that happened with Ally and then I told her that Janet and I are not longer speaking and I left out that I was mad with Embry.

"Mom, you have had the worst day." Tally said when I finished.

"I have had worse." I said thinking of the day my parents died and my grandmother died. Although, when you stop talking to family, it feels like death.

"I know. Mom you know we will be fine right?" she said it with confidence but I reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I don't, but that's okay."

We talked about other stuff and I found out that after Jay dropped Julie off at home last night, Julie walked to Tray's and apologized and they talked for a while and they were okay again.

"Can you look after everyone? I will be back. I think that Seth should be here soon to hang out with Layna. He said around 2, so whatever."

She laughed and said, "Oh, he won't be late."

I smiled and walked out of the kitchen and put on my shoes. I told the boys to get dressed for the day and Jojo was hanging out with Tally already. Layna hid in her room.

I walked out with my rain jacket on and went down to the cliffs. I walked along the beach when I saw the famous and run down log near where the bon fires were held. I sat down and watched the clouds roll in. I remember coming down here with Tally, Jay, and Matty when they were all still young and playing on the shores. They screamed and played tag while Embry and I watched them from this log. I thought of our first time "together" and all the bon fires before we had to grow up.

"You know it's raining out here?" I heard a deep voice say sitting down next to me.

I looked up to see Embry's reassuring eyes to meet mine. "I don't care."

He wrapped his arm around me and I felt the heat of a werewolf engulf me. I searched his face for any major changes. He still looked like he was in his late 30's with me. His muscles looked strong, his eyes were the same, his subtle smile wrinkles around is eyes were still there. "I'm sorry Anna. I didn't think you would get so upset."

"How could I not? You and Tally seem so sure, but I can't find that confidence, I don't want to lose you, ever."

He nodded and tears began to fall. "Shh, it will be okay." He pulled me onto his lap. I thanked my lucky stars for my ageing genes I inherited from my mother. When my mother turned 45 she still looked in her late twenties, my grandmother called it both a curse and a blessing. She never looked like an old lady either, always looked young and healthy.

I cried for a while and I talked to him about how I felt, he nodded and kept a firm hold on me. "So are you ready to tell me what happened with Janet?"

"How did you know?" I said.

"I called the house to ask about groceries, but Tally told me you weren't there. Then she told me you and Janet had a disagreement and that was all she knew. "

I nodded and began to repeat everything that happened. His face turned from emotion to emotion like a wheel rolling. "How could she say that?" he said unconsciously.

"I don't know. I was so surprised." I said looking out at the ocean.

"And they really kicked her out? And they wanted us to kick her on the street too?" He seemed horrified. I understood how he was feeling. Our family came first no matter what. If Tally got pregnant tomorrow we would help her 100%; it is hard to think of someone not doing the same for their child.

"Yes." I said. He shook his head.

We sat in silence and he held me like I was nothing in his arms and I felt like I was 18 again.

"We should go home" I said thinking about making some dinner and being with the kids.

"Yes, I guess so." He said sighing. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I said feeling dreamy.

"I love you more." He said smiling.

We walked back to the house with his arm around my waist to protect me from the cold. When we got there Tally was wrestling with four little boys and I cocked my head to the side trying to figure out who the fourth was. Until I walked into the kitchen I didn't hear the food on the stove.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing out of Kim's mouth.

I laughed and said, "What for?" it looked like she almost had dinner ready for an army.

"I invited myself over and I stole your kitchen to cook in. I am so sorry."

"No worries." I said smiling and thinking of her awesome stir fry.

She looked at Embry and I gave him a look that told him to go do something else. He kissed me on the cheek and then Kim began to talk. "Oh Anna, you were freaked right? When you heard? About the meeting? And after? I mean, it's bad enough most of the boys around town are in on it, but my Jared? I don't want to go through it again. I know you haven't had a "Battle Night" but they suck."

I smiled and said, "I know, it was hard, it still is hard, but we have a little while to really worry."

She nodded and went back to cooking. She became more relaxed and it turns out Jared was on patrol tonight and she brought all three kids here tonight. Her oldest daughter Willow was friends with Carlayna so they were hanging out up stairs. Tommy was playing with Matt and the Twins, and her youngest was playing over at Heath and Ally's because their son is just months older then her.

We eventually gathered the masses and ate around the table. It was loud and fun and my thought was "I couldn't live without this." I had told Kim what happened and her mouth fell open. She tried to play devils advocate but really sucked at it. We all pretended like nothing was wrong and half way though eating Allison (my cousin/ niece) came in and joined the group with Levi right behind her.

It was so nice to have the dinner with so much commotion and the whole family here I put everything bad about the day in the back of my mind and had fun. Even Allison fit into our mess like always. Tally and her whispered to each other like little girls throughout.

After dinner Kim left for home saying she felt better and I told her anytime. Tally and Ally walked into her room and Levi left for patrol. Layna and Seth watched movies on the couch while I cleaned up with Embry and the boys just went up to their room to play games. Jay went to sleep automatically, but I think secretly he is sneaking over to Julie's house.

I got a call from Lilly asking to get some coffee in the morning at the Diner and I agreed and then Embry and I went to bed after making sure everyone was going to bed. When I tucked Jojo in she asked for one of the legends so I told her and she fell asleep within seconds. While she lie there so soundly and warm I stroke my hand through her long hair and saw my face in hers. I thought, "This is my baby girl."

I felt a tear come to my eyes. I didn't want to think of her growing up quite yet. Matt was still up playing game boy when I walked in and I took it away and he groaned but didn't really care.

Finally I got into bed and felt Embry's warmth radiate as it did last night.

"It's a miracle I didn't notice your warmth last night." I said softly drifting off to sleep.

"Mhm, I love you."

"I love you more." I murmured and he stroked my hair as I fell into a coma.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry it took so long- my life has been changing so much. Hope it is acceptable.

It's been a year. I have been counting the months. Nothing has gotten easier. The diner is busy, I hire two new people. Allison had her baby and is living in a cabin on the property with Levi. Tally, Tray, Jay, and Julie are all best friends once more. The pack moms have been splitting the obligations of feeding and caring for the many hungry men and women around La Push.

"You are so beautiful, you life, everything," Nessie said sitting in my kitchen. She was szipping at tea I had made and looked around.

"Thank you," I said, "How is your family?"

"Good, a little stressed but good."

"I'm glad to hear it," I said.

The silence filled the room. I had felt happy to see Nessie at first but now that tension filled the room I realized I blamed her for what was happening. The pack had been training. Jay and Tally were never home and couldn't work either. I had to balance JoJo, Matty, the twins, and Layna on my own. Embry was so busy and so tired I couldn't get a moment for myself.

"I heard baby Ally had her own baby?"

I smiled Ally wasn't a baby any more. Her son's name Christian and she had to grow up quickly, "Yes, a boy."

Nessie nodded slowly. After another awkward break from conversation she put her hand ontop of mine. I had forgotten what it felt like to be a part of her visions. I saw her watching and training with the werewolves. I saw her love for the pack and felt her apology. Her bright eyesfilled with tears.

I was returned to reality and I moved to hug her, "I'm sorry too."

She squeezed me quickly before letting me go, "Damn my humanness."

"It keeps you well grounded," I said smiling.

"How are you?"

I smiled weakly, "Stressed."

"I can feel it from here to forks," she said, "I wish we could stop it before it happened."

My memory flicked to two months ago, I had atteneded Sue Clearwater's funeral. She was hit by a car and killed on impact, it didn't help that the person in the other car was a vampire and disappeared on the scene. Losing an elder was tough. Leah returned for the funeral and decided to stay. She was no longer a wolf. She was married to a famous wrestler and seemed content. She confided that she would not have changed to protect her pack even if she could, she was too happy for that.

I looked into Nessie's face and saw only youth. I smiled, "It is good to see you."

"I would hope so, I am happy to see you as well," she said.

I heard Layna walk through the door. She was stomping up to her room. I saw Jo jo and Seth following her through the door.

Seth smiled at us, "Bad day at school."

"Ah," I said. Layna had also taken to having a lot of bad days. I assumed it was the tension around the house that caused it. Every kid seemed wired like they knew something was coming. "Where are the boys?"

"Outside," Seth said, "They decided to play some basketball."

Nessie smiled, "Hey Seth."

"Hey Ness," he said, "I have to go, but I'll come 'round later."

I watched him wave and leave. It was only minutes after Nessie left and I checked on the kids. I had been leaving Layna and Matty to watch the younger kids. They didn't seem to care, and when they did I asked Allison to watch them.

Today I had to ask Allison. She didn't mind, the baby was sleeping and she turned on the baby monitor and sat outside and watched the boys and jo jo play.

I was going to go check on the diner but I knew Allison was on shift and knew what to to. I left the house and just walked. My breaths were deep and my steps heavy. I felt like I had to drag myself everywhere these days.

I looked around and realized I was heading into the woods behind the high school. I continued through smelling the dark green trees. I let my feet pull me all the way to the cliff's edges. I watched the ocean twist below me. Taunting me to jump.

"Six more months makes a year and a half," I said to myself.

"Anna," the comforting deep voice from the wood's edge.

I looked back and saw Embry walking towards me. I knew my face was starting to wrinkle, my hair was messy, and my cloths did not look good on me.

I sat down on the cliff's edge and let my legs hang over.

"You know that's dangerous," he said sitting down next to me. His face had crease marksas well, but he looked healthier then I felt.

"I know," I said kicking my feet, "You found me."

"Do you want me to go?"

I looked at him and shook my head. My plan had been to be alone, but I liked his company.

"I need to tell you something."

I looked at him and sighed, "Shoot."

He took my hand in an effort to comfort me before the blow, "the enemy are approaching sooner than Alice assumed. We are not going to avoid their attack."

"When?"

"Within the next few days," he said kissing my palm.

"I was just telling myself I had time," I said.

"I heard you."

"Are you sure that you all have to fight?" I said.

"The Volturi want to extinguish our type, they will stop at nothing, we need everyone."

"I'm so scared," I said.

Embry pulled me to his chest and rested his chin on my head, "I'm so sorry."

"Time has gone far too fast," I said, "Its only been a year or so since Tally and Jay changed. When will it be Matt's turn?"

He didn't respond but I knew he was thinking of the recent changes in Matty. In eighth grade and he was already showing signs. The werewolf was turning into a disease. Because of the Cullen's return originally, so many boys had been changed. Now there were so many descendents that now the pack was unable to stop growing in size. We had an army of wolves in La Push. No mother could stop their sons from the same path no matter what.

"I wish Rachel would have been successful," I said remembering six months before. She had seen the changed going on and attempted to run away from La Push once more. It hurt the entire pack because Paul was so worried. She was gone for two months, but she came home when her son had changed and ran back.

"I sometimes do too," he said. "We do need every man though."

"Your curse is taking the children and making them grow up," I said sadly.

I felt Embry tense, "It is not only a curse."

I looked up at him. I knew he had missed running with the wolves when he changed back. All of them did, they missed the freedom and the strength. I knew it, yet now that I had watched so many of the young boys and my own daughter change, it didn't feel exciting or good in any way.

"Embry, what I meant was, it's a terrible thing for a child to bare," I said back tracking, an argument was not what I wanted. It had been all too often lately I would end my bad days with yelling at Embry. I only yelled at him because I knew he would always be there. Now though, I just wanted to be happy with him.

It didn't help he was heating up and his chin was no longer on my head. I looked up at him as he stood up. "It is a honor to be a part of this tribe. It is an honor that our ancestors passed on to us to protect ourselves."

I stood up as well, "I'm sorry Embry, I didn't mean it."

"You did, you always mean what you say. Why is it so terrible to you? You have been saying it for months. I know your unhappy but you are insulting me by insulting my life."

His face was hard. Even after so many years of marriage, Embry had never been the angry one. I had been the one who yelled and got angry, he would always sooth me and care for me. This time I knew it was my turn to be him.

"Yell back, Tell me what your really thinking." He barked at me.

I felt my face flush with anger, I couldn't do it, I couldn't calm him. "I am not a part of your pack, you can not order me to speak."

"You are supposed to support me," he said.

"I am your wife, I will always care for and love you. I do not have to love what you are doing. I hate this!"

"It is not what I am doing! It is what I am. Do you understand, you hate me."

"No, Embry," I said tears came to my eyes but I pushed them back. "I hate what it is doing to us! Our family. Our lives are falling apart for this."

"You are completely selfish," he spit at me, "I have to help protect us, but not just us our entire tribe. If the vampires get through us they will kill our children, every last one. Do you want that?"

"Of course not," I said softly. I knew I was irration in my hate for the wolf gene. I knew what Embry was from the start. I loved him, I even loved the wolf. I was right though, it was ripping our family apart. Not just ours as in our children, but every pack wife was falling to pieces. Some of us had never had a reason to worry about our husbands, but now that we did we couldn't take the stress. Our son's changing, or husbands gone every night, howls in the woods. It was all becoming a large weight on top of an egg.

"I have to do this," he said just a notch quieter, "I wish you could understand."

I looked at him, I did understand, but he wouldn't care. He was shaking angry. I wondered how long this had been building up. I couldn't do anything but turn back towards the oceans and watch the waves come in.

The clouds were darkening before my eyes and as I finally let a tear fall I turned back to see Embry gone.

I turned back to the ocean, "You are a mean beast."

I wasn't sure who I was talking to; the ocean, the clouds, the ancestors, or Embry.


End file.
